Illegal Love
by Mayoyo
Summary: A goddess falls for the wrong guy- Kougaiji! Can a youkai/goddess pairing last or is it just a hopeless dream? .... And now, The Prince of Hell, Akuma wants to wreak havoc on Heaven! What can those old 'farts' do to save themselves? ^_^
1. Chapter 7: Surprised

Chapter 7: Surprised

The jeep rattled along merrily. All around, they were surrounded by lush green forests, and chirping birds.

"Sanzo, I'm getting hungry! When can we stop to eat?" Goku whined. 'Where do you think we are, stupid monkey, for you to stop and eat?" Gojou said from beside him. " We must ! Or I`ll die of hunger!" Goku cried. Sanzo just stared ahead stonily. "Saa, Goku, I don`t think you'll get any food for now, unless we go hunting," said Hakkai. "Then lets go!" Goku cheered.

"Sanzo, you don`t mind if we stop a while, do you?" Hakkai asked. "I don't care," was all Sanzo answered. Hakkai looked at Goku and shrugged his shoulders. Ever since what had happened...but ah... they weren`t supposed to talk about it. "Let's go, Goku. Gojou, coming?" "No way. Let that monkey do something good on his own for a change." Hakkai and Goku disappeared behind the trees.

Sanzo took out a cigarette and lighted it. Looking at him skeptically, Gojou took out his pack too. Only.....

"Damn! I've finished my last cigarette!" He exclaimed. He tapped Sanzo on the shoulder. "Pass me one."

"I thought you hated the taste of mine."

"Damn you, corrupt monk. How dare you remember these kind of things! Pass me one, c'mon!"

" No."

"Selfish corrupted monk."

Gojou cursed and climbed out of the jeep. Then, he remembered something. I'll get you back for this, Sanzo, he thought.

"Sanzo, still thinking of that 'Goddess of Love'?" he smirked. "Of course, she and Homura are a great pair.... you are..... YIKESSS!" A torrent of shots flew all around him. Gojou turned chibi as he tried to dodge the bullets.

"URUSAI! Get out of my way!"

Gojou finally took cover behind some thick bushes. Aah, that monk. Can`t even take a simple joke the way it is, he grumbled to himself, kicking some leaves. Now what am I going to do before Goku and Hakkai comes back with food...... Suddenly Gojou heard a faint noise. Someone`s crying nearby, he thought. None of my business, I'm getting out of here. But when he turned his back, the crying noise became louder. Arrghh, I hate these people!

He walked over to where the noise was, and peeped from behind some bushes. There, in a clearing, he saw a beautiful girl, with long brown hair tied up with a huge ribbon and a striking porcelain complexion. Where have I seen her before, he thought to himself. Then, he accidentally stepped on a branch, that made a -krrck-! sound.

The girl looked up. Gojou walked out, his hands stuck deep in his pockets.

"I just passed by. What are you doing out here alone?" he asked nonchalantly.

The girl suddenly brightened up. "Gojou!" she exclaimed before throwing herself at him. "Ohh, I'm so glad you found me!"

"What the....!" Then it suddenly dawned on him. Yeah, he had met this girl before. "The bigmouth Goddess of Wealth huh," he proclaimed. "You can take care of yourself, I'm going back."

" No! Wait, Gojou, listen to me. You got to help me ! Please, please, please!"

"What do you want?"

The girl sniffed, but didn't answer him. "You can tell me." 

"Well you see... it's like this. I was feeling bored, so I went to err...my dad's room.... and took out what I thought was a ball. It's really beautiful, and can reflect all sorts of lights on it. So I played and bounced it and bounced it...."

"And of course it bounced off Heaven and fell somewhere down here."

"YEAH! You're so clever Gojou. What I need now is..."

"I'm supposed to help you find the ball."

"Yeah! Oh, thank you, thank you Gojou!" the girl jumped around him happily.

"Matte.... I would expect to have a reward....."

"Well...." she screwed her lip thoughtfully. "I know! Remember that girl and her family whom you saved from youkai long ago? Meilin? If you find back my ball, I'll bring you to her."

Gojou was momentarily taken aback. How in the world did she know?

"Is it a deal? Is it? There's not much time left! I need to find it before dad returns!"

"Aah, okay, okay, you sure you can bring me to see her?"

"No problem. By the way, you can call me Natsumi, " she winked at him.

" I've never seen a name paired so badly with a person before."

"Whaa..t!"

"You look more like winter, than summer (natsu)."

Natsumi sighed. " Okay okay, can we go now?"

They walked. In circles. When they returned to the same spot Natsumi had been on, she burst crying. "We're lost! Now I won't be able to find it!"

"Quiet. We'll find it." Gojou sweat dropped.

A group of four people were walking through the forest. Suddenly the tree tops rustled, and something bright fell directly on to the group's path. "Kou, look!" A tall guy picked up a shiny ball.

"Waah, KIREI da na!!" Yaone and Ririn cried out in delight.

"What's this?" Kougaiji took the ball which Dokugakuji was holding out to him. The ball, in his hands, suddenly emitted a bright white light, and when the light cleared, kanji appeared on it.

"Ill-e-gal des-tiny..?" Kougaiji read out. "How weird. What's it got to do with me?" "Maybe some kind of futuristic ball?" Dokugakuji guessed. "Ah, I don't care. I just want to find that god and REPAY him back for last time. Lets go." Kougaiji walked off.

Two hours and more roundings later, the other two unfortunate people were again back at the same spot.

"You really are no use, Gojou." Natsumi pouted and folded her hands across her chest.

"I don't have special powers like you. At least I tried. You were crying out the whole time." 

Suddenly the bushes rustled. Natsumi turned towards the sound, startled. The sounds got louder. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"Gojou!!" She ran and jumped right onto him. She hugged him tightly.

"Gojou! I'm scared!"

Gojou, at first startled, looked gently. "Maa, there's nothing to be scared of. I'm here aren't I?" Natsumi smiled up at him.

The bushes parted.

"Look who we have here." It was Kougaiji and his gang. "Aah, red-haired mister, you hanging out with a girl here?" Ririn looked curious. "Do you remember the safety precautions before doing THAT?" Yaone asked worriedly.

Gojou stiffened, then yelled. "It's not what you think! I'm just doing a good deed!" 

Natsumi caught sight of something flashing in Kougaiji's hand. She suddenly ran towards him. "My ball!! You found my ball! Thank you!" She reached out to take from him. Instead Kougaiji held the ball out of her reach.

"Your ball? Why, it dropped right on me. Finders keepers." Kougaiji said.

"No way. That's cause I threw it from above. Kaishite!" Natsumi jumped up and down, trying to get her ball.

" Kougaiji, don't bully small kids. Let her get her ball back so she can stop bothering me," Gojou said.

"Nahh, Gojou, you want to fight me for it?" Kougaiji was smiling sideways now.

Gojou got his weapon ready. But Natsumi held up her hand at him. " I'll fight with him."

She held up her hands and called, " Golden Rope!" A long rope suddenly appeared all around her. She moved her hands, and the rope suddenly shot directly at Kougaiji. It wrapped itself around him, and squeezed hard.

"Yaaah!" Kougaiji screamed. He dropped the ball as he was struggling to free himself. Natsumi punced upon it with a delighted cry and rubbed it. "Oh, I've missed you! Now lets go back to Daddy." She was about to fly off when Gojou suddenly said, " Big ribbon girl, you forgot about that guy." he pointed at Kougaiji who was nearly suffocating.

"Omigoodness!" She snapped her fingers, and the ropes instantly disappeared. She suddenly jumped towards him, and Kougaiji help up his arms in defense. She smiled sneekily.

"It's not good to bully small kids you know, Kougaiji, " she whispered, moving closer to him. Kougaiji suddenly blushed. Natsumi giggled, then suddenly kissed him on the lips.

Gojou, Dokugakuji and Ririn stared in surprised, openmouthed. Yaone squeezed her fists.

Natsumi pulled back to see Kougaiji's face which had turned bright red. Suddenly the ball she was holding emitted a bright light. Natsumi held it up, surprised. "Lo-vers." she read. Kougaiji saw it too. Then Natsumi suddenly blushed. She knew what that meant. This must be the famous matchmaking ball.

Finally she got up, and lifting up a victory sign said, " I won't forget you Kougaiji! You'll see me sometime or other!" Then she turned to the others. "Goodbye, y'all, I have to get back. Thanks Gojou!"

With that she disappeared in a flash of golden light. Kougaiji looked up, a little dumbstruck. Matchmaking? Lovers? What about the words before when he had picked up the ball? It had said Illegal destiny. And she was going to see him again? Now that would be interesting. Kougaiji smiled to himself.

*Author's Note: God, this is like, so confusing! I originally wanted Natsumi to be only with Gojou but Kougaiji insisted on coming out! And it twisted and turned..... oh well, lets see if Gojou is really luckless in love, or will he finally get a chance in the following chapters!*


	2. Chapter 8: Amnesia

Chapter 8: Amnesia

"Che." Gojou wrapped his arms behind his head while staring straight upfront. The jeep was again on its way, to the west. "What's that 'Che' for, Gojou?" asked Goku curiously. "It just means Che, baka," answered Gojou. "But I want to know what that means!" he cried. "Can't someone say something without having you climbing all over!" Gojou thundered. "But I just want to know what that means!" Goku repeated. In front, Sanzo clenched his halisen (I think I mistaken it in the earlier series, it's halisen and not tessen) and with veins popping out from his head, shouted " URUSAI, BAKA KOZO!" *Whhack* "ITAI!" They both shouted.

Hakkai grinned sheepishly as he stopped in a town. "Aah, look Goku, we've reached town. Do you want to get something to it?" Goku looked up at him, eyes shining and cheeks red, "Oh, wouldn't I?! You're the best Hakkai!"

"Don't go promising that bottomless pit, Hakkai, " Sanzo said as he walked into the town. " Ah, what can I do? He's a growing boy, " Hakkai replied. Gojou walked on behind, thinking," Natsumi didn't do what she was supposed to do. I know, I didn't actually found the ball, but she should still..., dang I miss that small kid (Meilin)."

Meanwhile, Natsumi, or rather the Goddess of Wealth, crept quietly along the hallway of the Heavenly Palace. She stopped in front of a huge door, and looking left and right, slipped inside.

Now where did I take this from? Natsumi thought. Aah, I think it was on this shelf, but it's so high. She climbed up a ladder, reaching the topmost shelf and as she nearly succeeded in placing the ball back, the huge doors opened. 

"What are you doing, Natsumi?"

Oh no! I'm dead! Natsumi lost her balance and with a horrified scream, fell down.

"NAT-SUMI!!" Suddenly, Natsumi was surrounded with a golden light, which slowed down the impact, and she landed on her feet. Natsumi opened her eyes.

"O-nee-sama!!" she cried out in relief. Ai (Goddess of Love) was standing at the doorway, looking very worried. When she realized Natsumi was out of danger, she looked angry.

"What are you doing, sneaking around in Daddy's room? You know we aren't allowed!" 

Natsumi suddenly remembered, the ball! Oh, where's it! Ah, got it! She hugged the ball.

"Natsumi?? Did you hear what I said?"

Natsumi ran to her sister. "O-nee-sama, oh please help me! I didn't mean to borrow it ! Don't tell Daddy please please !" she begged.

"What did you take this time?" Ai sighed. Natsumi showed her the ball. Ai's eyes widened in surprise, and then she laughed.

"Well, you are lucky this time Natsumi. It belongs to me. Anyway, I came here for it too." She took the ball from Natsumi. "Ma, now, come on to my garden."

Natsumi sat by the water-mirror in Ai's garden, playing with the ball. Ai was busy making her love arrows.

"Naa, o-nee-sama, how does the ball work?"

"How? Well, it is a matchmaking ball. It helps me find potential lovers so I can bring them together." Ai narrowed her eyes and asked playfully, " Did the ball show you something?"

"Yeah.... well, you see, when I was holding it....." Natsumi was cut short.

"Homura!" Ai set down her arrows and ran to him, hugging him happily. Homura, who had just came back, smiled in acknowledgement at Natsumi.

Natsumi grimaced inwardly. Sure, o-nee-sama had other interests now. Even having a heart-to-heart talk was nearly impossible, since Homura would always come butting in. Yes, Homura was no longer lonely and didn't have that haunted look anymore, but why must he come between her sister and her? She set the ball down.

"O-nee-sama, I'm going off. Bye!" she waved before flying off.

Ai looked after her curiously.

"Y'know, Homura, she's been acting weird ever since we got together. Do you think something's bothering her?" 

"I don't know....."

Ai frowned and walked over to pick up the ball Natsumi left on the floor. When she picked it up, the ball was surrounded in white light again, and new kanji appeared.

" Ta-boo pai-ring....." she read. When she saw the names, she gasped.

Gojou decided to take a walk around town. Anything to keep his mind off a certain goddess. He stopped in front of a gambling centre, and looked at it. Aahh, he remembered the time when Yuuki made the whole centre bankrupt back then. She was so cute there.

*********FLASHBACK***********

"Straight Flush!" Yuuki cried. "Not again!" Gojou exclaimed. "Man, you're gonna be better than me!"

"I'm always better than you!" Yuuki smirked, throwing a new bag of money at Gojou, who struggled to catch it, his hands already full with other bags of money.

"Watch where you throw things, kid!" Yuuki was already at the other table, placing bets.

"Hurry up, Gojou!" "Gojou, look, I won again!" Yuuki jumped and hugged Gojou, bags and all.

********************END FLASHBACK****************

Gojou sighed. No use thinking back, he thought. He smiled suddenly to himself, the past always brings back stupid memories. 

Suddenly above him, something twinkled and fell heavily on him.

"Youch!" Gojou yelled, as he fell to the ground hard.

"Ii-iitai!"  
There was something very familiar about this voice. Now who....

"Gojou! I haven't seen you for a..a.short time! How are you??" Ai shouted happily pulling Gojou to his feet once she got up from him.

"Yuuki..-No, Ai! Hisashiburi da na!" Gojou exclaimed. Wow, long life.

"Hai! Where are the others?" Suddenly Ai turned serious. 

"Inside an inn, as usual," said Gojou.

"Please take me to them. Now. I have something I need to talk to all of you about."

"Aah, of course." As Gojou walked, he suddenly asked, "How's Homura? He hasn't been giving us our badly-needed exercise these days."

"Well, maybe not now. We'll have to see when he'll get bored again." Ai smiled.

They reached the inn. Ai ran in happily, thinking that it would be such a please to see all of them again. She saw the other three sitting there, eating and drinking as usual. Goku spotted her, and with a delighted cry of, "Yuuki!" ran to her. Both of them high-fived (Goku learned this from Homura) each other. Sanzo, at first with looks of surprise, reopened his newspaper. Hakkai saw this and smiling (Again! When does he ever stop doing that?!), greeted her. Ai then ran to Sanzo.

"Genjo!! I'm back!" Getting no response, she pulled the newspaper out of his hands, and hugged him. Sanzo, so unused to this, could not react fast enough (taking out his gun). Gojou noticing this smiled slyly and was about to make a comment when just as suddenly Yuuki turned with HUGE very serious face, "I need to talk to you guys."  
All of them fell back. "You didn't need to turn so serious so quickly!"

Natsumi, flew above tree tops trying find something.He should be around here, she thought. Suddenly, as she flew, she didn't notice an energy barrier surrounded a certain place and crashed right into it. Knocked unconscious, she dropped all the way down.

Meanwhile, Kougaiji was just outside the barrier, attending to some demons (For this was the place where Gyukumen had all her scientists doing research on the resurrection of Gyumaoh). He looked up, as if by a sixth sense, and saw a body hurtling from the sky, right towards him. He managed to catch the body in time.

Kougaiji's eyes widened. "Natsumi!!" He shook her. "Hoi, Natsumi! What's wrong with you!" The demons looked in surprise. Kougaiji, suddenly realizing they were there, ordered them away. He took Natsumi deep into the forest, far from the place Gyukumen's place. He set her down quietly and looked anxiously at her. She must have hit the energy barrier. Oh how he hoped no one would've noticed that! Gyukumen would surely be after her if she knew! 

She looked extremely pale. Who was she, exactly? He grimaced, remembering the rope. She surely couldn't be a mere human! There was only one thing to do. He had to save her. But his 'ki' wasn't for saving people. But I must try, he thought.

He made her sit cross-legged, holding her up, and with his hands did a series of complicated 'hand dances' on her back.   
(Author's Note: The Chinese did that long ago when they tried to save a person who was suffering from internal injuries. I'm not sure how to explain it, but it was a form of passing 'ki' to the sick person's body, called 'qigong".)

Natsumi's pulse became stronger. He turned her around. She would be coming to any moment now. And yes, Natsumi's eyes fluttered a little before it opened.

"Who are you?" she said weakly. "Yo. What business do you have, coming all the way here? You almost died." he said, a little roughly

"Who are you?" Natsumi repeated. "Damn, you can't remember me?" Kougaiji asked curiously. Natsumi ignored his question, and tried to stand up. Unfortunately, her legs couldn't stand her weight and she crashed down onto Kougaiji.

"Whoa. Don't do silly things!" Kougaiji exclaimed. He wormed his way out from under her. "If you don't want to tell me, fine. Just get out of here before you get hurt." He turned to walk away. Barely even a few steps, Natsumi cried out loud. (literally!). He jumped, startled and then grabbed her and covered her mouth tightly.

"Shut up! Do you want Gyukumen to kill you!" He said fiercely. Natsumi stopped her crying. He was really nice... she couldn't remember when she had been treated this nice. Her memory was blank. She turned and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his jacket.

"Whatthe......now, stop crying, stop crying, " Kougaiji said gently. "What's wrong?"

"Nobody's treated me this nice before!" she sobbed.

Kougaiji sighed. "Okay, looks like I'll have to send you back. Where do you stay?" Natsumi opened her eyes innocently. "Why, I....I don't know! I can't even remember my name! You seem to know me, " she said peering at him.

"Of course I do! You nearly killed me last time!" Kougaiji burst out.

"I did? I don't remember anything about that. In fact, I don't remember anything at all!" she cried out. "What's your name?"

"Damn. I'm Kougaiji." He tried to detect something, anything that would at least tell him WHAT she was. But there was nothing. He couldn't feel any superpowers coming from her, or anything indicating she was a youkai, or a god. It was because, Natsumi due to her memory loss and her zapping the barrier, her system as an immortal automatically closed down, something like an automatic power-control device. She was still an immortal (in a sense) , but didn't have the powers anymore. So, she was very vulnerable, and easily hurt now. As she had lost her memory, she couldn't remember how to reactivate her system, and anyway, she couldn't remember who she was herself.

"Kougaiji! Suits you...." Natsumi said thoughtfully. 

Damn, what was wrong, Kougaiji thought. I can't detect anything! But when she attacked me last time, I could clearly feel her enormous power! Now she's just like a helpless human being. What am I going to do with her, he thought burying his head in his hands.

"Kougaiji! Are you sick?" He looked up and saw Natsumi's huge blue eyes peering anxiously at him. "Don't you even remember where you came from so I can send you back?" Kougaiji sighed. "Nope." "If you don't try to remember, where am I going to send you to?" "Okay, okay for Kougaiji, I'll try." With that Natsumi screwed her eyes shut and tried to think. Kougaiji glanced hopefully. After a few moments, Natsumi's eyes flew opened and she cried, " I can't think anymore. It's all blank!"

Kougaiji groaned. I guess there's nothing else to do than to take her in, as my subordinate. But he would have to do it carefully, so that neither Gyukumen nor that mad scientist finds out.

"I'll take you for the time being. But you have to be very careful so that no one knows you're here okay?" He told her. "Now close your eyes for a while."  
He chanted something, and slowly some of his powers seeped into a beautiful necklace he was holding. 

"Take this. Let me warn you, the whole time you're in there, don't remove it, " Kougaiji handing it out to her.

"Why do I need this necklace?" Natsumi asked, fingering the necklace delicately.

"So that no one can detect you're a normal human being, silly. A youkai is recognized by his power, just like a dog associates a certain smell with a certain person. If the other youkai knows a human being is here, they won't hesitate to kill you. And eat you." Kougaiji said as he walked.

"Youkai are that bad?" she asked. "Some are. Long ago they weren't this violent, but... something changed them." Kougaiji answered. Natsumi shrugged her shoulders. 

"I guess you weren't one of them who changed then. You're a youkai, but you're not cruel, and very kind, and generous." Natsumi told him. Kougaiji was taken aback. No one had told him that before, never. Everyone had thought of him, as the merciless youkai prince. Just as well. But now, this girl without any fear told him outright. Fools really do tell the truth, he thought. He felt all warm suddenly. What's this.... I've never felt it before, he thought, blushing. But it feels nice.

They got through the energy barrier and reached the entrance without any problems. "Waaah, " Natsumi exclaimed looking at her surroundings.

"Now remember what I told you, okay," Kougaiji said before taking her hand leading her inside.

*Author's Note: This chapter is really long-winded, because I wanted to introduce the beginning of Kougaiji and Natsumi's relationship. Gomennasai!*


	3. Chapter 9: UhOh

Chapter 9: Uh-Oh

Ai sat down at one side of the table and accepted the sake from the waiter. Worriedly, she drank it while pondering over something.

"Yuuki, what's wrong? You are unusually quiet," Hakkai asked. Sanzo's news paper rustled as he set it down. He took out a cigarette and took a puff.

" You wouldn't have left Homura just to come 'see' us, would you?" he said nonchalantly while looking the other way. "Sanzo! Why wouldn't she come just to see us?" Goku asked. "Yeah, we're so close to her and all," Gojou said, one eyebrow raised. Sanzo's hand shook and a vein appeared at the side of his head. "URUSAI! If you've got nothing better to say then just shut up!"

Yuuki laughed. "Aah, I've missed you guys so much. And yes Sanzo, I need your help again." Then she looked downcast.

"Don't worry, you can tell us, " Hakkai said gently.

"Well you see...." Suddenly Yuuki's gasped in horror and doubled over, holding her head.

"Yuuki?! What's wrong?!" Goku, Hakkai and Gojou exclaimed. Sanzo remained expressionless except for an eyebrow which twitched up.

"Urrgh..... itaiii....." she held her head, groaning. Then she suddenly stood up. "My sister!I can't sense her 'ki'!" She swerved unsteadily. Suddenly she fainted. Hakkai caught her just in time before she fell. "Ya-re ya-re, I wonder what's happened to her."

My head hurts. God, it still does. Yuuki slowly opened her eyes. Where am I? she thought. Then out of her blurness, she made out a figure. Someone was sitting beside her. Someone with blond hair. "Sanzo!" she exclaimed sitting up suddenly. "You got to.. oaauuuchhh...."

Sanzo pushed her down. "What happened?" He asked sullenly. "Don't waste my time."

"My sister... her 'ki' disappeared. You've got to help me find her!"

"How?"

"Just do it Sanzo! If you don't...My matchmaking ball prophesied that.. that she will fall in love....."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"You don't understand! It said that she will fall in love... with a youkai!" Yuuki grabbed Sanzo arm sleeve desperately. "I really need you to help me prevent it. For if not...-"

"It's taboo for a goddess to be with a youkai."

"Yes! Daddy will surely kill her! And the youkai... I don't know what they will do! And even now, everywhere's filled with negative energy....."

"And you want me to stop it?"

"Yes, yes, you and Hakkai, and Gojou and Goku! You are the only ones that can help us now! Please! I'm really worried for her...."

"Who will she be falling in love with?"

"Kougaiji! A Youkai prince called Kougaiji, Gyumaoh's son!"

Sanzo staggered back. "What the hell?" Then his eyes narrowed. He turned towards the door, and fired a few shots. 

"Yikes!" 

"Oww, watch it!" 

"Baka zaru, get out of my way!" 

"Ahh....!"

Sanzo walked over to the door and pulled it open. Gojou and Goku fell through, looking surprised. Hakkai stood at the doorway, rubbing his head and smiling apologetically. Sanzo clenched his fists, and took out his halisen. "BAKA!" "Itaiii, Sanzo!"

Gojou got up and with a more serious look said, "Are you sure that big ribbon girl is gonna fall in love with that guy?"

"Yes..." Yuuki looked more desperate now. Her body was suddenly surrounded by light.

"Oh no... I have to go... I can't stay long on Earth in my goddess form... and I didn't bring my power-control device." She still looked worried.

"Don't worry. We'll save her." Sanzo's voice came from behind. Yuuki looked at him hopefully. 

"Trust me." 

Yuuki smiled happily. "Thanks, Sanzo....." She said as she dissappeared.

Gojou looked at Sanzo skeptically. "Trust me? When has our Sanzo-sama became so generous as to offer help?" Sanzo whacked him with the halisen. Goku laughed, "Haha! You got hit and not me this time, ero-kappa!" Sanzo turned and whacked him too. Then he headed downstairs. 

"Hakkai, IKU ZO." 

"Aah, hai." Hakkai followed him.

Once they were seated in the jeep, Hakkai asked, "Where are we heading to, Sanzo." 

"The west." 

"The west?!" exclaimed Gojou. "But we're supposed to save Natsumi!" 

"Yeah Sanzo, how are we going to do that if you keep on insisting we go west?" 

"URUSAI! Just go!"

After a few moments Sanzo said, " I have a feeling we're near Kougaiji's 'palace. And that is also where the resurrection of Gyumaoh is being done." 

A few days had passed. Natsumi, having made firm friends with Ririn and Yaone, could be seen always together with Kougaiji. And day by day, Kougaiji found he was falling in love with her. Finally, he decided. I have to send her back or I might end up doing something I'll regret.

Kougaiji called Yaone. "Take care of everything while I'm gone. I have to take Natsumi somewhere." Yaone looked puzzled. "Don't ask me anymore." He walked off. Now where the hell was Natsumi. He walked peering into the rooms he knew Natsumi often went. But she wasn't there. Damn, he cursed.

He passed by Rasetsunyo's shrine, where she was imprisoned. He would've passed it if he hadn't suddenly noticed that the door was ajar. Now who would dare come in here, he thought angrily as he marched in.

He stopped abruptly. There, under a light which shone on Rasetsunyo, was Natsumi. She was on her knees, and with her chin on her hands, was staring up at Rasetsunyo. At that very moment, it dawned on Kougaiji. She's really beautiful. I love her. I can't help it. I do.

Natsumi realized he was there without having to turn around.

"Kou-kun, is this your mother?" she asked softly.

"How-How.. did you know?"

"You look just like her. And you feel like her too. Because, " Natsumi got up and hugged Kougaiji, "Both of you don't have the bad 'ki' I feel around the other youkai. And Yaone, and Dokugakuji too."

Kougaiji shut his eyes, unable to control his emotions which were flowing through. Damn this girl, she just had to do unexpected things like these! And his mother! His mother would know ! She always did. He parted her arms, and said, a little roughly, " Lets get out now." 

Natsumi's eyes opened wide. "Where are we going?" 

"Back." 

"Back?! But I want to stay with her! I WANT TO!" Her shouts and frantically pointed fingers at Rasetsunyo proved fruitless as Kougaiji dragged her out.

"Saa. Now lets go find the people you knew last time." He walked up ahead into the forest.

"Kougaiji what are you talking about? I have only you." Natsumi's eyes brimmed with tears. " You found me, and you took care of me. I won't leave you. Ever."

"Do you know what are you talking about? What about your family! I'm sure they are worried about you, and God knows what they do to me when they find out! (He wasn't kidding about that!). Now be a good girl and come along."

" I WON'T." She sat down obstinately.

Kougaiji sighed. If there was one thing about her that sucked, that was her stubbornness. He walked over to her slowly.

"Okay, Natsumi. Lets just go find them first before you make up your mind okay."

"NO.... ummph!"

Kougaiji kissed her passionately. I love you and I don't want you to leave, he longed to say. But the words couldn't come out. It must never do. What was he doing, taking advantage of a goddess when she didn't know who she was. He released her.

"Lets go, okay?" 

Natsumi glanced up at him. "But you must promise me something first."  
"What?"  
"Don't leave me."  
"I can't do that."  
"If you don't I won't budge."  
*siggghhh*" If you insist." For he was powerless against her. He couldn't fight her even if he could.

Natsumi, overjoyed took his hand and skipped up ahead, pulling him along.

"Sanzo!! I'm hungry! We haven't eaten a decent meal in three days!" Goku whined.

" For once, baka zaru is right. I don't want to be a monk so fast, " Gojou complained.

"Don't worry guys, we'll reach somewhere soon." Hakkai reassured them.

Goku drooped. "But by the time we reach there I'll be dead. Sanzooo....!"

"URUSAI!" *WHHACK*

"Itaiii! Sanzo, you're heartless!" Goku held his head in pain.

Suddenly Hakkai stiffened. Sanzo caught a faint rustling in the bushes. Gojou squinted, then said, " Someone's here to greet us." 

"Who? Gojou, who?"

"How would I know baka!" He knocked Goku on the head.

The bushes parted. Sanzo held up his gun, ready to shoot. Gojou shouted, "Who's there?"

In front of them, a girl stepped out of the bushes. Tall, slim, and very fair. Uhmmm, she's pretty, Gojou observed. But... wait, hadn't he seen those blue eyes before?

"Natsumi!" he exclaimed. Sanzo narrowed his eyes. "Natsumi, you're safe!" Gojou exclaimed again, jumping off the jeep. He ran towards her.

The girl turned at the sound of her name, but looked puzzled.

"Kou-kun, do I know them?"

Gojou stopped short. What? Kou...what?

Kougaiji stepped out from behind her. He grinned sneakily at them.

Sanzo eyes narrowed till they were just slits.

"What did you do to her?" Sanzo demanded. 

"Is that Yuuki's sister? Hi!" Goku waved happily. "Now we can go find food!"

Gojou looked shocked. He was so overjoyed, that he didn't notice it at first. Why, the girl was....

"Why does she have youkai power around her?" Sanzo demanded aiming the gun directly at them.

"I'll explain. But first put down that gun... Sanzo." Kougaiji said.

Kougaiji leaned against the jeep and began telling everything. Natsumi, bored, quickly made friends with Goku and both of them went off hunting for food in the forest.

"Are you making this up, youkai?" Gojou asked after Kougaiji finished telling his tale.

"Believe it or not. I've just came to return her to you."

" I still don't believe you." Sanzo took out a cigarette.

"It's the truth. I'm going now." Kougaiji said remaining expressionless. 

"Are we going already, Kou-kun! Me and Goku just caught three lucky chickens! Can't we stay and eat?" Natsumi came into view holding one chicken. 

Goku followed behind. "You should have seen her, Sanzo! She caught all three chickens at one time with her rope! It was THAT fast!" he exclaimed.

Kougaiji turned sadly. "I have to go, Natsumi. You're following them back. To where your family are."

Natsumi dropped the chicken in shock. "You promised! Are you going to break your promise!"  
"I'm sorry." Kougaiji walked off.

Natsumi was about to run after him when Gojou put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. He shook his head. Natsumi became angry. Who was this complete stranger who told her what to do. I only want Kougaiji, she told herself.

"Kou-kun, you proMISED ME!" Her last words were as loud as thunder, and her eyes suddenly begin to shine dangerously. The power and wind surrounding her pushed Gojou off balance. "What the hell...!" he cried out.

A change came over Natsumi. "You promised me you won't leave me! Why did you have to break it?" she said. The power, youkai power around her grew enormously.

Shit! Kougaiji knocked himself. All these days, he had noticed the power he had given her was growing, but he didn't take it back. If she united with the power... well he just had to stop it!

Kougaiji walked slowly to her, holding out his hand. 

"It's okay, Natsumi. Now calm down, and hand me your hand."

"You're leaving me and you still want to pretend all this! I LOVED YOU, Kougaiji, but you betrayed me!" Her power grew again, nearly knocking Kougaiji off.

Damn! He didn't know his power would grow that strong on her! I love you too, much more than you ever know, he wanted to cry out. If he did that, it would be okay, they could go back to the palace and leave happily ever after and nothing would come between them..... but for how long? He couldn't bear to think of the consequences if they were found out. 

Natsumi was being enveloped in a tornado wind. Is this me? she thought to herself. Is this really me? I can't control myself anymore. The power, is taking over. Oh Kou-kun, why couldn't you have just told me you loved me too? Then I won't be this way..... If I let this power take over me, I won't know anyone again. I'll be left alone again. Left alone... again? What?

"Almighty Staff!" A long stick appeared. "Yuuki-chan, I hate to do this but.... !" 

In her half-conscious mind, she turned. 

"Hahaha, you can't stop me, you puny thing!" She let out a burst of power. Goku flew back and hit into Hakkai with great impact. "Ouff!"

"No one can stop me!" No this wasn't her voice. No, I can't let this power take over me. NO! Natsumi cried out silently, please! Someone! Help me!

Sanzo started. He heard something. A faint, very faint voice. It called, help me. Could it be? No, he wasn't sure. He could try. He turned to the other three. 

"Hakkai, do you know what's causing this?"

Hakkai frowned. "I can't seem to find out. There's nothing..."

Kougaiji, who was rooted to the spot, suddenly said, "Her necklace! I gave her the necklace to keep the youkai power in!"

"I'll stop her, and you three, destroy that necklace."

Sanzo started chanting.

Natsumi half conscious mind heard the chanting. Her power grew again. No.... stop it... stop chanting! she cried out silently. I can't control myself like that.. no!

Sanzo's sutra came flying towards her. At the same time, Hakkai, Gojou, and Goku used their weapons, each trying to destroy the necklace.

Alas! The power wrapped itself around Natsumi fully, and united with her. Natsumi had lost her consciousness. She knocked back their weapons, even Sanzo's sutra easily.

All of them gasped in shock! The first time, Sanzo's sutra couldn't work?!   
"Shit."

Kougaiji stared in horror. Out of the mist, stepped Natsumi, but she now had long youkai's ears, and the claws. Her mouth was twisted into a wicked smile, fangs stuck out from either side of her mouth, gleaming brightly.


	4. Chapter 10: Gone & Chapter 11: Afterthou...

Author`s Note: Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them ! I hope you find this latest chapter nice too, I'm doing this in the middle of the afternoon, and I feel so sleepy..........Oh yeah! Can anyone please tell me what is Gojou's weapon name??! 

**Chapter 10: Gone**

Gojou stared at the new youkai-Natsumi. No way, this can't be happening, he thought. He pinched Son Goku's cheek. 

"Itai! What are you doing, erokappa!" Son Goku pinched him back.

"Oww! You didn't have to pinch me that hard, you stupid monkey!" Gojou rubbed his cheek and glared at Goku. 

"You started it!" 

"You're useless!" 

"URUSAI!" Sanzo's gun fired up in the air.

Okay, so this wasn't a dream, judging from the pain of his cheek, and that stupid gun's shot. So... she's really a youkai now.

"How are we going to save her Sanzo?" Hakkai asked nervously.

"I don't know, " Sanzo said narrowing his eyes.

Kougaiji stood rooted to the spot. It was his fault. He'd changed.... no destroyed her! What am I going to do?

Youkai-Natsumi smiled wickedly. She lifted her hand, and a bright ball of 'ki' appeared. Without any hesitation, she tossed it at Kougaiji like a bowling ball at the speed of an arrow.

It hit Kougaiji full force. He was thrown back several feet away. It's my fault, I deserve this, he thought in pain. I've..still got to try....to change her back....somehow.

"Natsumi, listen to me. You were never as cruel as this, don't change, please, Natsumi......," he pleaded to the advancing Natsumi. She laughed, a gurgly, wicked laugh and released more balls of 'ki' at Kougaiji. He screamed in extreme pain, but didn't avoid the attacks, and kept on pleading her.

"KOUGAIJI!" Goku shouted. "I can't let this go on, Sanzo!" He reached for his power-controlling device. 

Sanzo whacked him on the head. "No way! I'm not gonna take the trouble to stop you again!"

"But, what else can we do?" Hakkai looked at Kougaiji, who was being repeatedly attacked by Natsumi.

Gojou gritted his teeth. This would mean death, but he had to stop her. He didn't want to see Natsumi killing anyone, no not at all.

He ran towards Natsumi, and the blade of his weapon shot out. It hit her, lightly, but she managed to jump out of reach. 

Gojou got to Kougaiji, who was lying down at a strange angle, his legs and arms twisted sickeningly. "Kougaiji!"

"Do-dont...wo-worry about.... me.....ju..just don't kill...her....." Kougaiji managed to gasp out.

"I don't listen to anyone's orders." Gojou faced Natsumi with an angry expression. Snarling, Natsumi had gotten closer to him. Her eyes were red with anger.

Gojou attacked first. He used his blade,attacking continously but Natsumi avoided it easily. Finally she got hold of the handle, and using power, blasted him. Gojou was threw back and landed with a heavy thud beside Kougaiji.

"GOJOU!" Goku cried in horror. He looked pleadingly at Sanzo. Sanzo still shook no. 

Natsumi gave out a maddening laugh. It rang and echoed miles away. Then she prepared to strike them again, but before she could, a gun shot at her, and got her in the arm. Gojou, looked up surprised.

Natsumi turned with an angry yowl. Sanzo was holding out his gun and aiming at her, fired again. This made Natsumi really angry and she blasted several fireballs of 'ki' at them. Goku stood in front of Sanzo, holding out his Almighty Staff. I don't care if I die for this, he thought. Gojou stared in horror.

A split second before the fireballs hit them, a blue light flashed out. The whole area exploded.

"Masa....Masaka! Sanzo! Hakkai! Bakazaru!" Gojou shouted. Natsumi laughed hysterically.

The smoke cleared. Silhouettes could be seen behind the smoke. Natsumi stopped in shock. Gojou breathed a sigh of relief. They were alright!

Homura and Ai were there, both holding out their hands after releasing their power. Ai saw Youkai-Natsumi for the first time.

"No...way. Natsumi!!" She was about to run to her when Homura stopped her. "Yame, she's not Natsumi anymore. She'll kill you." Homura said grimly.

"bu-but....She's my SISTER!"

Natsumi's fiery red eyes changed momentarily. SISTER? She shook her head, and snarled.

"Ai, use the power that the rest of the gods have contributed. NOW!" Homura ordered, while creating an energy shield to block off Natsumi's furious advances. Hakkai also pulled out his own power to strengthen it.

"But... she'll be destroyed!"

"No, Sanzo, " Homura threw to him the Sutra he had gotten from Gyokumen. "Use this to stop her so that Ai can aim for that necklace. Do it!" 

"Ch', I don't receive orders." But Sanzo went to the front anyway. He started chanting, then with the two sutras flying out like snakes, shouted, "Purify the demon!"

The sutras surrounded Natsumi. She screamed savagely and held her head in pain.

Ai, knitting her eyebrows in determination, made a huge ball of 'ki' appear. She threw it, shouting, " Natsumi! We'll save you!"

The power aimed directly for Natsumi's necklace, and destroyed it. The necklace exploded into a million pieces, the shards flying everywhere.

Natsumi fell to the ground. Her claws and youkai's ears had disappeared, and she regained back her normal appearance. Ai ran to her and held her. Natsumi looked up at her.

"O-nee-sama? I'm....sorry."

"Yokatta, you're back. Don't worry now, " Ai said gently. "I'm sorry i couldn't find you earlier. Your system closed down, no wonder." Ai raised her hand and a glow of light surrounded Natsumi's body. "There, you're you now." Natsumi stared at Ai and both of them laughed.

Goku ran over to where Gojou and Kougaiji were.

"Gojou, are you dead yet?"

"Ch', I wouldn't die by that little burst of power. Are you looking down on me, bakazaru?!"

"Well, you are badly hurt anyhow!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"URUSAI!!!" A shot flew past them. 

Kougaiji laughed a little and looked over at where Natsumi was. Yokatta....He tried to get up. Suddenly through the trees, Yaone, Ririn and Dokugaji burst out. Yaone stared at the bleeding Kougaiji in horror.

"Kougaiji-sama, what happened?!" she exclaimed while fumbling for a healing medicine.

"Naah, I just fell down."

"Onii chan! Don't lie!" Ririn said, folding her arms.

Dokugakuji, after observing the situation, remained silent.

"It's not our business anymore. let's go." Kougaiji got up with great difficulty. "Kougaiji-sama!"

Suddenly in front of him, a burst of power zapped.

"Don't expect to escape, youkai, for doing this to my daughter." Kami-sama appeared, with all the other gods.

"Ch', they are really cowards appearing after the fight." Gojou spat and shook his head.

"You have imprisoned a goddess, and replaced her divine power with this... this contaminated power. You will be sentenced to instant death, " one of the gods spat out.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Another god said.

"Do what you want." Kougaiji answered.

Kami-sama nodded grimly. "At least you realized your mistake. I wouldn't mix in youkai's affairs, but this is too much! I'll kill you myself!"

Natsumi turned and saw her father and the other gods. "Daddy....!" She cried out joyfully. Suddenly, she saw her father holding a huge sword. The.. PUNISHMENT SWORD?!?? Daddy's going to kill Kougaiji! NO!

She flew with amazing speed, and as Kami-sama was about to slash Kougaiji, she pushed Kougaiji off. Kami-sama stabbed her instead.

"Aaarhhhhh!" She screamed. Blood splattered everywhere. Everyone gasped, horrified.

The blood splattered over Kougaiji. He looked at Natsumi, stunned.

"NATSUMIIIII!!!!!" Ai's scream rang out in horror. Sanzo and the rest couldn't believe their eyes.

Her blood had splattered over Kami-sama too. He stabbed his own daughter ! He thought horrified. He let go of the sword. Natsumi, sword still through her, fell down to the ground.

Kougaiji rushed to her. He tried to pull the sword, but he couldn't touch it.

"No... Natsumi.... why did you do this!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Because... I...don't want...you to die....This is....the best... way.... isn't it..." Natsumi choked and coughed out blood but still continued.

"Thank you.... for... taking care....of me..... ~huh..huh....~ Being... with you.... was the happiest time of ...my life." Natsumi smiled, and coughed out more blood.

"No... stop it! Stop it! Natsumi, you won't die! YOU WON'T DIE ! I won't allow it !" Kougaiji grabbed her hand, and shook her gently.

"I...want ...to know if... you...~huh...huh....~ loved...me.... the... way I.. do... " Natsumi gasped out.

"I LOVE YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE! DON'T GO! Don't leave me...." Kougaiji sobbed.

"Step aside, Kou-gaiji." Kanzeon was there beside them. When Kougaiji didn't budge she kicked him off. Natsumi gasped again. Kanzeon grabbed hold of the sword, and pulled it out. Kougaiji went to Natsumi again and hugged her tightly.

" Natsumi, you've got to heal. You can't leave me here alone. " Kougaiji said and kissed her passionately.

Natsumi smiled happily. Finally.... her love.... was realized. "I love you...Kou...." her head fell down lifelessly to the side.

Kougaiji, horrified, turned to Kanzeon. "You are the Goddess of Mercy, right? You can heal her right? Right? Do it! DO IT!" He cried out hysterically.

Kanzeon shook her head. "It's hopeless."

Ai, who saw what had happened, burst out crying hysterically. She started running towards Natsumi's body but was stopped by Homura. "Let me go, LET ME GO! She's not dead! No she's not ! LET ME GO!" She struggled. Homura held her tightly and drew her into his arms. "Ai...."

Sanzo looked at Homura and Ai, who was struggling fiercely. His hands tightened around his gun. It could've been me, there....

Gojou`s eyes were brimming with tears. 

Hakkai covered one side of his face with his hand.

Kami-sama looked totally shaken. He had killed one his daughters.... no ....way. It was that youkai! That youkai made him do that! He turned to Kougaiji fiercely.

Kanzeon stepped in front. "Kami-sama, Natsumi took the blow for Kougaiji. I'm sure he means a lot to her, is it not?"

Kami-sama sighed. 

"Youkai.... my daughter died to save you. I won't let her death be in vain. Go, and make sure I won't see you again." His voice trembled slightly. Without another word he disappeared, the rest of the gods with him. Kanzeon turned, and with a knowing look, disappeared too.

Kougaiji held Natsumi's body close to him. Only a few more moments.... Natsumi's body slowly disappeared. The last he saw of her was her smile. She had gone peacefully.

Without a word, he turned and disappeared. Dokugakuji, Yaone and Ririn, followed.

* * *

Author's Note: Aah that's it! *sob* I couldn't save Natsumi though I tried! I'm sorry Natsumi... *rubs tears off* I've included an extra last chapter....read on.

* * *

**Chapter 11: ****Afterthoughts**

Kougaiji kneeled in front of the imprisoned Rasetsunyo. "I couldn't save her, mother......I tried but I couldn't." He grabbed his face with his hands. "Why couldn't I? What am I living for! I can't even save the two people I care the most!"

" Don't worry......."

Kougaiji looked up in surprise. What was that he heard? Was it the wind? No, it sounded strange, but awfully familiar. He looked at his mother.

"Don't worry......."

There it was again. He certainly wasn't dreaming. Was it really his mother, telling him not to worry? He glanced at her again. Suddenly he saw something.

Was that a smile? It passed so fast he wasn't sure. 

"You'll meet again......." 

The jeep rattled on again. They still weren't any nearer to their destination.

Gojou stared at the moving places.

"Gojou, were you crying just now?" Goku appeared in front of Gojou's face suddenly.

"Yargh! Don't scare me you stupid monkey!" Gojou punched Goku on the head.

"Itaiii! I just wanted to know, you stupid ero-kappa!"

"You won't know anything even if you tried, a-hou!"

"Of course I can, stupid monster!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"I said no!"

"I SAY yes!"

"URUSAIIIIII!" *WHHACKKK*

"ITAIIIII!!!!"

* * *

Author's Note: It's done! *does a little dance with a paper fan* I finally finished!! .... Umm... or did I?!?? If they (the characters) want to continue on, I guess the story be posted some other day! I'm just the narrator! Do review and tell me if you enjoyed it or not! If you don't, please tell me why and I'll improve it on my next story! Thank you very much!

For your information, a-hou means idiot but I don't know if this is the correct way to spell it !

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Saiyuki and all its characters is copyrighted to ENIX,Kazuya Minekura, G-Fantasy etc. They do not belong to me.

But the fictional characters do!! *big grin!*


	5. Chapter 12: Regrets

**Chapter 12: ****"DESTINY"**

"Kougaiji-sama." 

Kougaiji heard his voice, faintly, being called. Just leave me alone, his mind said. He curled himself up tighter.

"KOUgaiji-sama."

Something very strong-smelling was suddenly pushed under his nose.

"YAMETE! What the HELL do you want, coming..... oh.....Yaone...." Kougaiji who at first jumped snarling in anger looked back down, a little ashamed of his outburst.

"Gomen nasai Kougaiji-sama. I was worried. You've been in here for three days. I didn't want to disturb you but..." Yaone covered her mouth with her hands, looking very apologetic.

"3 days?" Was it that short? Kougaiji glanced up at his mother. Natsumi......

"Yes Kougaiji-sama. It's been 3 days since.... Natsumi's gone. We should forget about her. Since you're awake, why don't we go out and get you something to eat?"

Kougaiji's head throbbed violently. Get out? Just forget? How could he? He had caused her her death. And she was a goddess. She couldn't possibly reborn back again. He wouldn't see her... for ever....

"NO! I CAN'T DO THAT! I WON'T! Get out!"

Yaone looked shocked, and her face clouded with hurt.

Kougaiji looked up, surprised at his outburst.

"I'm... sorry Yaone.... I'm not in the mood right now... I'll get out when I'm hungry okay? Now please... I want to be left alone."

"I understand, Kougaiji-sama." The door closed shut behind her.

Yaone leaned against the shrine's doors, clenching her fists tightly. I wish I could do something for Kougaiji-sama. She glanced up angrily. Why did you steal his heart and leave him so heartlessly, Natsumi? Can't you see? He's suffering now because of you!

"Hum hum hum....hum...hum....." Hakkai hummed out loud with exaggerated cheerfulness as they drove on, towards the west. Gojou for once, wasn't fighting with Goku, and was staring glumly. Sanzo, too had a very sullen look on his face. 

Goku couldn't understand this at all. What was wrong with everybody? Sure that unfortunate incident happened, but it was already 3 days! 

"Nee, Sanzo, is there anything wrong with you? You haven't been talking much." Goku asked worriedly. 

No answer.

"Gojou?" Goku shook Gojou a little violently. "Gojou, what's wrong?"

"It's something you won't understand, baka."

"If you would tell me, I would."

"But I won't tell you."

"Why not? Nee, tell me tell me!"

"No I won't, you stupid monkey!"

"You have to, baka kappa!"

"Who said so, brainless monkey?!"

"I said so! You horny water monster!"

Sanzo's head ached violently. Those two were at it again. He clenched his paper fan tightly, veins appearing.

"SHUT UP, STUPID KIDS!" he thundered out turning behind, with more force than he intended.

The other two, in the middle of a hair-pulling fight, stopped in surprise and stared at him dumbly.

Sanzo turned back front again. They are always on my nerves...... he thought angrily. But maybe I shouldn't have shouted so loudly...... who cares what they think anyway?

Ai cried quietly on her bed. Why did this have to happen to Natsumi? Why? I was to blame. I should have stopped her when I had the chance. Why didn't I see it? Come to think of it, after Homura and me married (with Daddy's blessings), she seemed more....left out. Could it be....?

Ai's eyes widened. Masaka! She was lonely?! I remember, we were so close that we always told each other secrets. But each time, she came close to telling me something, Homura..... would be there. She couldn't tell me. 

"Ai."

Ai lifted up her head slowly from the tear-stained pillow. Homura stood by the side of the bed, looking worried. She flung herself at him.

"Homura! Natsumi was lonely! She was lonely! That's why she fell in love with that youkai! She was _yearning for attention which I didnt......!._"

"Don't blame yourself, Ai. It wasn't your fault." Homura hugged her tightly.

"It was! If only I had noticed...."

"No. You saw the matchmaking ball yourself. It wouldn't lie, not to you. They were destined to be together."

Ai sobbed after hearing his words. Yes, it was destiny. Destiny brought her happiness with Homura, but why did Destiny end Natsumi's life?

"Is there a way I can find Natsumi?" Ai suddenly looked up at him anxiously.

"Ahh...hah?"

"How can I find Natsumi?" she repeated.

"You shouldn't be asking all this, Ai. She's gone. You've got to accept it."

"No!" Ai pulled Homura down firmly till he was face to face with her. She saw him. Yes. He knew something she didn't.

"You do know where to find Natsumi, don't you?"

Homura suddenly got up angrily, and pushed Ai off roughly. 

"I DON'T KNOW!"

He stalked out and the heavy door's slams rang around the palace.

Ai stared, shocked. Her sweet Homura? Acting like this? Then suddenly it hit her. My god, why was I so heartless? Natsumi's death must have reminded him of Rinrei. And how she died. And how he couldn't save her. That meant he still couldn't forget her. That was inevitable....but....... was she so transparent that she couldn't replace Rinrei in his heart?

Homura kept up his pace furiously as he stomped along the palace's corridors to the outside garden. Why was she like that! Couldn't she understand, that once someone died you can't bring her back! he thought bitterly. He suddenly stumbled, his heart stung with bitterness and hurt. 

He knew how she felt. Yes, he knew. Rinrei still meant a lot to him. But he couldnt save her. Not anymore. She was a god, who died of natural causes on Earth, and she would have been reincarnated. Into what? Something. He could just hope she was happy. He loved Ai. Truely. Sure, she couldn't take Rinrei's place, but she occupied a very important part in his heart. He loved her. Could he help her?

"Destiny..... I'm sure she would know where Natsumi is......."

Suddenly, someone bumped into him from behind and that someone hugged him tightly. 

"I'm sorry Homura... I shouldn't have been such a wimp....I'm sorry!"

His heart melted. He turned around and hugged her tightly, ever so tightly.

"I'm sorry too."

"I shouldn't have gone on so long .... about Natsumi.... I forgot it would remind you of Rin-!"

Homura bent down and kissed her before she could finish.

"We shouldn't think of that anymore. Anyway, if you really do want to see Natsumi....."

"WHat?! You know where to find her????" Ai cried out.

"Shhh! No one's supposed to know this, Ai. I found out by mistake, myself."

"Where can I go? Where can WE go to find her?" Ai asked anxiously.

"Destiny..... yes, the Goddess of Destiny would surely know...."

****************************************FLASHBACK********************************

"Rinrei, why was it you who was banished and not me? We were in this together!" Homura thought to himself silently but furiously. 

He quickened his steps. It had been 5 days in Heaven. 5 days, meaning 5 years had passed down there. Rinrei. He felt it. She had gone. But he wanted to see her again. Anything, just for a glimpse of her.

He kept on walking and walking and he didn't notice where he was going until he suddenly realized his steps had been echoing for sometime now.

Where am I? How did I get in here? He walked on, trying to look for a way out. He didn't find any. Suddenly, the dark tunnel ended abruptly. He faced a huge, heavy door. 

What's this? I've never heard of any dark places, especially not on Heaven. This door... it's full of scriptures.... and signs..... what does it mean?

I don't care. I don't care anymore. I just want to see Rinrei. His tears suddenly flowed out freely, to his embarrassment. He leaned against door, sobbing quietly. Suddenly......

The door creaked a little, but Homura didn't notice. The door moved open suddenly, and Homura fell in.

He hit the floor with a thud. What was that? How could that door, which looked as if it has not opened for eons, suddenly move like that? He lifted up his head. A blinding light greeted him.

He blinked and shut his eyes in pain. This will not do.... I'm going to die??

After he felt the pain go away, he opened them slowly again. Black spots jumped in front of his eyes, but as he focused, he realized the light wasn't so blinding after all. He blinked in surprise. In front of him, in the centre of the room, a luminous something was floating inside a complicated circle (which showed the ancient chinese signs of life, the zodiacs, yin-yang, the essence of life all in a complicated circle). 

That someone was floating ten feet above, but still right in the circle itself. Closer inspection showed that she was a lady. A lady goddess? Her legs were crossed, her hands held up in mid-air and in between it was a bubble, her eyes were closed. She was glowing a luminous white.

Who the hell is that, Homura thought. I've never seen her around. She sure doesn't look like she's opened her eyes, for ages.

The goddess seemed to sense that a presence was near. She spoke out.

"You shouldn't have come here, Homura."

Her voice was like the wind, a summer breeze, he could barely make out the words, but the words seemed to form themselves. He stared at her, speechless.

"You are surprised."

Homura shook himself out of his trance.

"Who are you?"

"I......I am the goddess whom all men hate, whom every immortal fears. I can see the past, I decide the present, I determine their future. I am... Destinyyy....."

"Whhat?" There was such a person?!? He never knew that. Kami must have kept it a secret from everyone.... whom all immortals fear..... even Kami? That was surprising.

"You look nervous. Do you want to ask me something?"

"We-ll.... I want to see Rinrei."

"You know as well as I do that Rinrei's dead."

"I just want to see her."

"(giggles softly)"

The sound came like a gurgling of a river. The river where he had first met Rinrei.

"To request something from the Goddess of Destiny.... for most it is immediate death."

"Then kill me! What use am I after Rinrei is not here?!" Homura shouted angrily.

"Don't decide your own destiny so quickly. You have much more in store for you in the future........... I will let you see her. But promise me, that you'll open your heart."

"I don't do promises."

"We shall see."

Suddenly, her bubble which she seemed to be holding glowed. He glanced curiously. Suddenly he gasped.

The bubble showed him. Rinrei, on Earth, all bloodied, Rinrei, crying out in vain, no one was helping her, Rinrei.....

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH!!!" He nearly cried with grief. "What was that all about?! Rinrei couldn't have suffered that badly! NO! I WON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"That's why I prefer to grant people who have come to see me immediate death. It's much less painful, ne?"

"NOOOOO!" Homura's red dragon flew out. He tried to attack her. But his dragon dissolved as suddenly as it appeared. "Whhaaa.....?"

"Don't you understand, Homura? No one can kill me. Even I can't kill myself...." she stopped short. 

Homura, in his hurt and anger, heard her and wondered.

"Now, go back Homura. Hold on to life. It's not as meaningless as you think. And...." her lips curved into a smile. ".... you never know..... "

The blinding light appeared again. Homura tried to shield his eyes, but it was no use. It was too much. But his last words to her, were.....

"I won't rest until I find Rinrei's tomb! Just watch me!"

************************************ENDFLASHBACK********************************

* * *

babyg : That's it for now! What do you think??? I managed to continue it! However, I hope you guys won't mind, the story will now twist longer thanks to the appearance of the Goddess of Destiny! Will Ai be able to find Natsumi? Is she still alive? Where could she be? Find it all next in "Chapter 13: Ai's Desire" !


	6. Chapter 13: Ai's Desire

**Chapter 13: Ai's Desire**

Ai's eyes widened in surprise after listening to Homura's tale. She clasped his hands.

"I... I'm sorry to hear that, Homura. Rinrei....."

Homura felt that choking feeling that he always got when he thought about what he had seen in that bubble. But somehow, with Ai by his side, it seemed much easier to face. Was this what you wanted for me, Rinrei, when you sent Ai to me, he thought glancing upwards. A slight breeze blew around them.

" Ai, you won't ever leave me, will you?" Homura suddenly said, staring down at Ai.

"Of course not!" Ai replied defiantly.

Homura suddenly hugged her, hard, feeling intense happiness course through him. Yes, she was his... always. 

"Saa, lets go find Destiny now, shall we?" Homura started to led her by her hand.

But Ai held back. "Are you sure you want to go find her? I mean, you didn't have a good experience when you were there last time."

"But with you, I have nothing to fear." He smiled.

"Wow.... I've never actually known these tunnels existed! All my life.... I thought of Heaven as a bright bright place, but I never knew there were such dark places hidden on it too."

Their shoes made clicking noises on the earthen floors. Ai's voice was followed by a dozen echoes which rang around. 

"This is... kind of scary, Homura..." Ai whispered holding on tightly to him.

"Don't worry.... we're nearly there. Now where was it...." Homura patted her head absently before looking around trying to identify the place.

"I was pretty sure it's here.....hmmmm," Homura let go of Ai and started searching. Ai, left alone, felt pretty curious and wandered a little farther from Homura, and slid her hands against the walls. She could feel some funny knobs and and other odd shapes jutting out but couldn't make what was it. Suddenly, she felt herself tripped over something and with a frightened scream, fell to the floor. 

Homura quickly rushed to her, stumbling a little for it was really dark. 

"Are you okay, Ai??! Answer me !" He nearly shook her head off.

"Y-yeaaa, I'm fine! Stop shaking me !" Ai answered, her teeth rattling.

She looked up. 

"Oh...my ...god..... is that ...the door?"

Homura looked up. 

"Yes! Oh Ai, you found her!" Homura smiled. "Seems like she only allows certain people with strong desires to be able to find her."

They pushed the door. It swayed open easily, much to their surprise. The bright light that came suddenly nearly stung their eyes. When they opened them again they could make out a figure sitting as Homura had described, in the middle of a circle 10 feet up in the air. For once, Ai was speechless. She could see that the person there was extremely beautiful, even though she was glowing white all over. And I thought me and Natsumi were the most beautiful Goddesses in Heaven!

"Homura desu ka..... to Ai-sama wa....." *

Her voice much like the wind startled Ai. She looked around, expecting to feel a breeze blowing around her.

"Goddess of Destiny....." Homura bowed to show his respect (_his manners improved!_) .

Ai suddenly remembered why she was there.

"Ano, Destiny-sama.... I'm here to ask you about my sister, as I think you would already have anticipated after giving me such a bright (_literally!_) welcome."

"Ai-sama.... my powers are not meant to be shown around like that. Furthermore, you are Kami-sama's beloved daughter. What would he do if he found you here?"

(Please remember that Destiny's eyes are _always _closed!)

"This place belongs to me as much as to him. I'm free to do as I please, and I want to know where is my sister. You would know."

Destiny smiled. The bubble between her hands glowed and suddenly images appeared.

Natsumi was curled up in a ball, completely void of clothes, with her eyes closed. She was glowing a light-pink color. All around her was black darkness. Only the occasional bubbles that rose told Ai that she was in some kind of fluid.

"What the.....!" Ai stared in amazement.

"She is not dead. Rather, before her father stabbed her, she put her system to sleep.... so what is gone is only her physical outside. What you are seeing now is her actual self."

"Meaning.... if she can be awaken somehow, she can rebuild a new body with her powers????"

"Yes."

Ai dropped to her knees and bowed until her forehead touched the floor.

"Destiny-sama, I beg you, please tell me how can I awaken my sister?! Oh please."

"I'm sorry."

"Destiny-sama, ONEGAIII kudasai!" Ai sobbed.

Homura, who was standing to one side, forgotten, looked suspiciously at Destiny. Her voice, which had always had the melancholy sound of the lone wind, now sounded like a soft, lilting melody. Almost as if she's amused, he thought.

"However, there is one way......"

"What is it?? Oh what is it???"

"I would require a favor from you before I help you. Please set me free for one day."

"NaNi????" Homura and Ai stared in astonishment. 

"I haven't seen the world below.... for so long. I have been here for over 700 years... I would like just one day...."

"We-ll...that is all very well... but how am I going to do that? I don't know what kind of magic is this. I can't seem to detect it. It seems almost.... ancient," Ai asked.

"The power source that is imprisoning me is the circle. All you need to do is subdue it. For one day..... "

"Where can I get the things to subdue it??"

"Somewhere in his room, there is a door... a door so well-concealed that it takes wits to open it. Once you solved his puzzle, take the thing it gives to you and come back here." The bright light was emerging again. 

"Bu-buuut.....!" Homura and Ai cried out before being transported back to where they came from. 

In the now-empty room, the Goddess smiled....... 

************************************************************************************************************* 

"Damn! She didn't need to be so impatient!" Ai rubbed her head painfully. 

"Looks like she brought us right to your dad's room. As if she wants us to quickly find that 'thing'." Homura said suspiciously. 

"Oh I guess she just wants us to hurry up so that she can grant my wish earlier." Ai smiled and ran her hands against the walls, trying to find a secret knob or something that was jutting out secretly to open the secret study. 

Homura walked around, feeling there was really something wrong. 

"YIKES!" 

Homura jumped, startled, and rushed over tow here Ai was. Ai held her hand in pain, and was blowing frantically at it. Beside her, it seemed that a tear-dropped shaped flame popped out and was crackling merrily... in the middle of nowhere? 

"Ai! How did that just happened?"

"Don't know. I thought I found something so I pressed it and out came that flame. God, my poor hand!"

~Whooooooo~

(profound silence)

" Ai-sama, the Great Lord's daughter,   
Pray do tell, why doth thou hither? "

_babyg: (Sorry, I know it sucks!)_

"A...-re? How did you know my name? Who are you?" Ai stumbled a little over the words. _How the hell can a flame talk? But then this IS my father....._

" We are here to protect the Great Lord's creed,   
Kindly take our advice and retreat ! "

"I cannot do that. For I am here to get the 'creed', and I will answer your riddle."

" If that must be so,   
Take note of what we blow  
For thou art have only three chances,   
If failed, thou shall..... "

Ai interrupted, " And blablabla. I know, I know, so get on with it!" _Sounds exactly like my long-winded father!_

" We see you are confident, my maiden,   
So we will ask with no further hesitation,   
What is it that your father likes,   
But has to hide? "

Question marks pops out of Homura and Ai's heads.

*************************************************************************************************************

Glossary

_Homura desu ka..... to Ai-sama wa - Is that Homura, and Ai-sama?  
creed - set of principles ( to me its some sort of book/paper)_

babyg : Uh-oh !! What DOES Kami-sama likes?? Stay tuned for **Chapter 14: Destiny's destiny! **

*sweat drops* This plot is getting thicker! Yikes!


	7. Chapter 14: Destiny's destiny

**Chapter 14: Destiny's destiny**

"Sanzooo........" 

"Itai nani ga, BAKA!" 

"Naa, Sanzo, can we go somewhere interesting? It's so boring sitting here!" Goku pleaded with his huge shining eyes. A mountain (_as usual!_) of empty plates lay on the table in between him and Sanzo.

"Baka zaru, how can you say you're bored? We are the ones bored, sitting here listening to you chomp the whole morning away!" Gojou shot at him, while taking a puff of his cigarette. 

"I'm not like that... yada yada yada yada!"

"What!.... blablabla!"

*Whhack*

Both Gojou and Goku instinctively ducked, thinking it was Sanzo's fan again. Instead, they heard a chair creak and saw Sanzo walking out the door.

"Nee Sanzo! Are you going somewhere?? Watashi mo iku iku!" Goku ran after him happily.

"Naa, what's wrong with that monk? He's been acting weird lately."

"Maybe he's bothered about something. And then again, we won't know until he's willing to tell us. O-cha?" Hakkai held up his cup of tea, smiling. Gojou groaned.

Sanzo stomped on, along the streets. He didn't know where he was going, where he wanted to go, or where the hell he was. He just had to get away from all those incessant noise. Just like incurable migraine.

"Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo! Wait up! Wait up, I say! Why are you going so fast?" Goku yelled as he ran behind. With each call, Sanzo picked up his pace until suddenly he stopped so abruptly that Goku bumped headfirst into him. 

"Stop following me! Go back!"

"Demo... Sanzooo....I-itai!!" Goku fell to the floor as Sanzo roughly pushed him away. He fell and remained on the floor, stunned.

Sanzo stared a moment, a split second of remorse flooded him. He hardened his heart and turned and walked away resolutely. Goku looked up and stared after the fast disappearing monk, feeling a pain in his heart. 

"Doshite..... doshite Sanzo mo.... am I really such a pain in the neck? He... hates me? No... we solved that before.... if not....then...why?"

Sanzo finally slackened his pace after realizing he'd gone far. Why is that stupid monkey so irritating? He whispered to himself angrily. Its his fault! If he didn't disturb me- ie, if he HAD the sense not to disturb me, I wouldn't have pushed him! But what's the use? I've done it. I don't care.

He walked on into a deserted lane and suddenly, slammed his fist against a wall. The first time the great Sanzo ever showed any emotion like that. He punched the wall several times, and finally, he leaned against the wall and slid down, his face in his hands.

Ai.... how can I forgive myself? I couldn't even help you save Natsumi! What use is this stupid gun? It can't do anything at all. He threw his gun with great force at the opposite wall. It fell back with an angry clunk. Not only that... the way I acted towards you... If I showed.... would you be with me now.... or Homura? Homura.... who nearly stole the one person I actually liked, Goku and now, Ai. Homura....

He clenched his fists at the thought of the name. His hand pulled at the sutra on his shoulders and he stared at it. This sutra shows you've got self - control, don't give in to such petty things like that, Sanzo. Remember your Master.

"If the Buddha....... " He recited out loud the only teaching Koumyou had taught him, his eyes squeezed tightly shut in concentration.

"Aww..... WHAT does Daddy like!!" Ai kicked a book in frustration. Homura was by the side, with folded arms staring at the flame. Suddenly Ai shot up.

"I know! Me! Daddy likes me! I got it! He would never show affection for me as a daughter in front of everyone !"

The flame gave a funny gurgle.

I'm so sorry that's not right,  
Do not take the question so light!

"Grrr! WHAT the hell then......" Ai walked up and down the room agitatedly. She suddenly paused in front of Homura and grabbed his hands, making a clinking sound. (_his shackles are still on!)_

_babyg: Apparently heretics are recognized by their shackles, therefore no matter how close Homura may be now to Kami-sama he has still got to wear those shackles._

"Homura! Have you any idea???" Homura shook his head. 

" You should know more about him. You're his daughter."

At that, Ai released her grip and looked sadly down.

"Daddy's.... not the sociable type. Anyway, I never was his favorite daughter, other than ordering me to train hard for my post, he never was there when I needed him. As a father. But Natsumi... she's different. Daddy likes her." Ai turned sadly. Homura looked surprised at her outburst.

I never thought that they would have worries too. What was I thinking, he thought. He suddenly hugged Ai.

"Don't worry. We'll solve it. Just think harder." Ai looked at him gratefully. A thought suddenly struck her.

"I got it! Mr. Flame, its Natsumi!"

The flame grew bigger and Ai watched hopefully.

Sunset, west, pattering rain,   
You are wrong once again!  
Two down, one more to go,   
Oh we'll see a great show!

"What is wrong with this stupid thing!!!!!" Ai took up a book and angrily threw it at the flame. Burned to ashes in a matter of seconds.

"Calm down, Ai. Think properly. Think back. I'm sure you would have encountered before something where your dad would've told you. Just try."

" Recall..... huh?"

****************************************FLASHBACK********************************

"Nee, oba-chan, come and play with us won't you?" A small Natsumi sat on her father's lap, pulling his robe playfully. Ai looked, a few distance away hopefully.

"Run along now, apple of my eye, I am too busy to play. Find someone else, okay?" Kami-sama answered, ruffling the little girl's brown curls.

She pouted. " But its no fun. Ai and me have been playing the whole day and we found out what was missing. YOU! Nee, come on, oba-chan!"

"Ai... with you, playing the whole day?" Kami-sama shot a glance at Ai. Ai looked down guiltily.

"Oba-chan! Since you're so busy, I'll make something for you! What will it be, what will it be???"

" Whatever you like, little angel, I'll like it too. Be sure it has some quality though."

" Okay! Ja!" Natsumi jumped off and ran pulling Ai along with her.

"Matte! Ai, please stay. I want to have a word with you."

"Hai." Ai let go of Natsumi's hand and bowed. Natsumi ran out side excitedly after shouting, " Don't be long! We'll do this together!"

"Ai. I have heard from some of the officials that you have been neglecting your training. Instead, you've been running around playing."

"I'm sorry. You see, daddy, Natsumi was so insistent that-" Ai tried to explain but was cut off by Kami-sama's booming voice.

"Enough! Don't blame Natsumi. You will do your training at longer intervals, and I do not want to hear of anymore slacking. If such a thing happens again, you'll be punished, whether or not you are my daughter."

"Hai. But what if Natsumi..."

"Help her do whatever she wants today. But from next time onwards, don't leave your training and play. Talk is all very well, for I know you are the closest to Natsumi. Take care of her." The 'or else' unspoken but understood.

"As you wish."

A day later. Kami sat inside the 'conference' room, with some of his officials when suddenly there was a torrent of knocks on the door. The door flew open and Natsumi flew in, carrying a huge box. 

"Daddy! I made a birthday cake! Try it try it! Since your birthday's tomorrow!" Kami-sama took the box that she held out to him. He opened it, and a bright flash of gold met his eyes. The officials around gasped in amazement. Suddenly, golden hearts floated out of the box. Natsumi clapped happily.

"Isn't it wonderful, Daddy?? It's called the 'Golden Paradise'."

"Yes, it is. Oh this is my most favourite present of all!" He set the cake down and held out his arms, which Natsumi jumped in eagerly.

"You made it all by yourself, Natsumi?" He suddenly asked.

"Eh? Ie ! Ai nee-chan helped me! There she came in with me.....a-re??? Nee-chan?" Natsumi turned and saw no one. 

"Its okay. Saa, lets enjoy this cake ne?"

"Hai!"

The commotion inside the room was deafening. Ai stood outside, leaning against the wall. I don't belong in that happy group. With that last thought, she choked back her tears and ran.

************************************ENDFLASHBACK********************************

Homura hugged Ai tightly. So, she's been through that too. I never thought... she had such a cheery disposition whenever I met her. I never knew.

Ai wiped her tears. She suddenly remembered. That's right! She stood out firmly and confidently in front the flame.

"I have my answer. It is the 'Golden Paradise.'"

The flame gave a weak gurgle. 

I have done my best,   
Now I'll be put to rest.

As the flame slowly died, something shot out and Ai managed to catch it.

"The circle! Yatta! Homura!"

"That's great! Iku zo, before someone comes now."

They rushed out and ran all the way to where Destiny was. This time, the heavy door opened easily. Destiny was there, floating ten feet in the air. She heard them and turned her whole body eagerly.

"Did you get it?" Her voice, sounded excited.

"Yes yes! Here! What do I do??"

Ai went through all the chanting and everything, doing as Destiny ordered her. Finally as she did the final step, light started shooting out everywhere from within the circle. It was so blinding that Ai and Homura had to shut their eyes. After a moment, they opened them again.

"Destiny...??!?!??"

For now, in the circle, stood a girl about the same height as Ai, with long light bluish-green hair, held in place with a white ribbon, slung over one shoulder. Her outfit was that of pure white, a halter-neck, with an asymmetrical skirt that reached her thighs. In her hand, she held an unusual shaped sword, which she now slung over her back. Her intense gray eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Saa! Thank you so much! Its time for me to go! I'll grant your wish when I come back!" Destiny waved.

"Matte kudasai! Where are you going? Don't lie to us, okay?!"

"I'm a goddess of my word." With that she disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Ai and Homura stared after her strangely.

* * *

babyg: Oh god! Destiny's loose! What's she gonna do now that she's free? Is she really gonna grant Ai's wish? Or is she going to wreak havoc down below? Poor Sanzo.... but he's in for a great surprise! Check it out in **Chapter 15: Recall the Past  
**Okay see ya and thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 15: Recall of The Past

Author: babyg @ babygxpress

Disclaimer: Saiyuki and its respective characters do not belong to me.

**Chapter 15: Recall of The Past**

Sanzo held his head in his hands, after reciting the teaching his Master had taught him. He shook himself roughly, furiously angry with himself for losing his temper so openly. He retrieved his gun, got up and walked away. I better go back before the rest come finding me like flies to rubbish.

He had barely taken a few steps before he was stopped by a few hundred red eyes in the shadows before him. He clenched his teeth angrily.

"Get lost."

A demon with an arrogant air about him appeared in front of the crowd. " Not until you pass us the Sutra, Sanzo. Then we'll let you leave in one piece." He laughed crazily. _(Demons never learn * sigh *) _

"How irritating. I can't stand it." He took out his gun and angrily shot endless shots at the crowd before him. Shouts emerged and chaos began as the demons began charging at him, in spite of the gun. 

Five minutes later, Sanzo was still shooting, cursing under his breath. Suddenly... * click*. Kusooo! * click * * click* 

"Hahaha! Out of bullets, Sanzo? Hand us the Sutra and you won't get hurt so badly!" The demons sneered. 

"Shut up!" Sanzo's eyes narrowed. The demons started advancing closer to him. One brave demon suddenly jumped towards him snarling, with his claws outstretched. Just as he was about to tear Sanzo into pieces, Sanzo shifted at the last minute and the claws missed him by an inch. 

"Shit. I can't hold on like this." Sanzo thought as he avoided the now furious demons who were all jumping at him. Suddenly, a demon's claws caught him by the sleeve of his robe, and he was thrown off balance. Another demon plunged his fist into Sanzo's stomach, and he, taken aback, flew backwards and hit the wall with a sickening thud. The demons started laughing crazily as they advanced closer still. Sanzo tried to get up, cursing under his breath and stood unsteadily, blood dripping from his forehead.

"You can still get up? We'll finish you then!"

The demons all threw themselves at him. But suddenly they all seem to hit an invisible wall around Sanzo. The demons stepped back, angrily surprised, then threw themselves again, and hit the same wall again. Sanzo looked up dizzily. He groaned.

Sparks appeared and shape-shifting itself, changed into a lady.

"Gomen kudasai ne, minna-san. I'd advice you to retreat now for I'm taking Konzen-san with me." the girl said, with her arms folded and a very bored expression on her face.

"Stupid! We won't be beaten that easily !" The demons formed a semicircle around the girl. The girl smiled.

"Please do not blame me, if you lose your whole crew."

"Fuzukeru na! (_Don't joke!_)"

The girl shook her head, sighing. She floated upwards in the air and used her sword with lightning-fast slashes. The demons all fell to the ground under a minute. She landed on the ground again, in a fighting-stance. Hearing dead silence she looked around her, finally realizing she had demolished the whole crew.

"Who the hell are you?" 

The girl started. She turned towards Sanzo.

"I'm very sorry about what you had to see just now, Konzen-san. Watakushi wa.... Miramei desu." She moved closer to him and was about to wipe the blood off his face when he slapped her hand away. She looked at him, with the unchanging bored expression.

"Okay I know. You are going to tell me you are a goddess and you've come to find me for something. Oh and since you happen to know 'Konzen', you'll be telling me that you're my enemy. Oh Ie. My so called 'friend' then." 

The girl smiled slightly.

"You sound more like Konzen now than the Sanzo I made you to be. Don't you think so yourself? That Sanzo doesn't talk much. But, after not seeing you for over 600 years in person..... it's refreshing. Shall we go to somewhere more private?"

Before Sanzo could retort, a burst of light appeared and they both..erm... disappeared.

_babyg: Note that Destiny speaks the very 'polite' speech pattern, which is just like Shien's but more drawling. She acts very cool :-)_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Where am I? Why can't I move? Natsumi, curled up in a ball thought to herself. This place... sounds funny. I hear gurgling and bubbles popping everywhere, but I can still breathe? No, its not that I'm breathing. What am I doing? I don't know. But... I miss you. Kougaiji. A tear emerged from her closed eyes and floated away. Kougaiji. Where am I? What do I do? I'm scared. But I don't feel scared. What's this? Help me. Somebody.

"Yaaah!" Kougaiji shot up, with his eyes wide open in shock. He was sweating and trembling all over. 

"Oh. A dream. But.... it didn't seem like a dream. Natsumi, where are you?" Kougaiji sat, with one hand to his forehead, groaning quietly. Days had passed, and all were spent in his mother's shrine. He didn't feel like doing anything. There was nothing he could do. Every day, Yaone brought his three meals to him, only to emerge out with the untouched trays. 

"Natsumi! I know you can hear me! Shikkarishite! I believe in you! But I don't want to sit here doing nothing..." He thought deeply. 

"That's right! You've got a sister! I'll go find your sister ! She's bound to know! Natsumi, don't worry, hold on there, I'm coming!" Without further hesitation, he jumped up and practically ran to his control room.

"Yaone!"

Yaone turned, and seeing Kougaiji gasped happily.

"Kougaiji-sama, you are well already! Are you...."

"Yes yes! Yaone, detect Megami Ai for me. I don't care how, just do it!" He stopped a moment. "Or Homura. He's bound to be with her."

"But Kougaiji-sama, don't you hate..."

"I've got no choice!"

"Hai, Kougaiji-sama." Yaone bowed and turned to the controls.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ai and Homura waited anxiously in Destiny's room for her return. Ai walked around while Homura sat by the side of the circle and examined it closely.

This is really interesting, he thought while fingering the intricately detailed circle.

"God, Homura, do you think she might be dangerous? Come to think of it, she wouldn't be sealed away here for so many years if she's not!"

"Maybe....not. Anyway she isn't a heretic. What is it about her that she has to be sealed....."

Suddenly, in the middle of the circle its color slowly vanished like ripples on water. Homura jumped back startled, while Ai stared in surprise.

"What the......?"

The ripples soon faded and in its place, they could see the inside of an inn. The image seemed to be moving, from the bottom restaurant upwards until it reached a room. Then the movement stopped. Suddenly, Destiny appeared in the 'mirror'.

"Ai-sama. Homura. Do not worry about me. I will not back away from my promise. But it seems I may not be able to return for two days, one day more than our agreement. And so, I will let you communicate with your sister before I am to come back."

"Really?!?!?" Ai shouted.

"Yes, Ai-sama. Your sister, although she doesn't seem to be conscious, can still think very well indeed and her thoughts can be channeled through this mirror. And you can talk to her too. Oh and, I'm sure someone else would like to talk to Natsumi-sama too. In fact, he's trying to locate you right now."

"You mean, Kougaiji? Well..... I know he's a demon, he can't come up here! And anyway, he's the reason...."

"Natsumi and he loves each other much more than you think. In fact, I do feel a little sorry for him too, and so, I shall allow you to take this circle with you when you go find Kougaiji. I'm sure Natsumi-sama would want to talk to him too. "

" Maybe.... but I won't bring it down, not now. I want to talk to Natsumi alone first."

"Anything you like. However you must remember never to let any demon possess this circle, for it will bring disastrous results."

" Kougaiji is a demon."

"That's why I'm warning you!"

"Oh...."

Then Homura interrupted. "Where are you now?"

"....... With some old friends that I've not seen."

"Is that so? What if we ran into trouble and are not able to find you?"

"Just tell the mirror that you wish to locate me, and it will show you. I have to go now. Take care."

"Cho-chott.....o!" Ai cried.

Destiny disappeared. The mirror in the circle seemed to have turned into an ordinary mirror. Ai leaned towards it and saw her reflection.

"Now how do I find Natsumi....." Ai groaned.

Just as she said that, the mirror slowly rippled again, and this time, showed darkness. At first. Slowly, they noticed a faint pink light from somewhere inside the darkness, and soon, Natsumi, curled up in a ball, appeared in sight.

"Natsumi!!!"

"..... O-nee-chan....?" Natsumi's voice, tinged with echoes, answered faintly.

"Oh I'm so glad!!! I've really missed you!!" 

"O-nee-chan.... is that really you? I've missed all of you here too."

"Do you know where are you? I've honestly never seen this place before."

"No. I can't open my eyes. I can't move. But I can feel bubbles around when I breathe. That's funny, isn't it?"

"Don't worry! We'll get you out of there soon. Just hold on yeah?"

They spent the next hour talking... or rather Natsumi transmitting her thoughts and Ai talking about what had happened and how they found Destiny.

"O-nee-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Have you....any news about Kougaiji?"

"*sigh* I knew you'd ask me that."

"What? Has something bad happened to him??"

"No, its not that. I haven't seen him since you...left."

"Oh I see....."

"*double sigh* I know, I know. You want to see him right?"

"Oh, o-nee-chan!"

"I'll find him then. Just for you."

"Thank you, thank you o-nee-chan!"

"By the way, I'm sorry...."

"Sorry? What for, o-nee-chan?"

"For not taking care of you.... not noticing that you were......" Ai burst out crying holding on to Homura for support.

A smile formed on Natsumi's face. " Don't worry o-nee-chan. You are happy and that's what that matters. I found the one I love too. I know."

Ai wiped her tears. "I'll bring him to you as soon as I can, Natsumi."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kougaiji paced up and down the room agitatedly.

"Can't you find any of them a little faster, Yaone?"

"I'm sorry Kougaiji-sama. There doesn't seem to be any sign of them anywhere."

"Kuso." Kougaiji knocked his hand against his head.

"Matte! Kougaiji-sama, something seems to be coming, hitting down Earth at a tremendous speed! And it has some very powerful powers too. Very high!"

Kougaiji felt a happy feeling overcoming him. He didn't know why and how he knew, but he knew that that power had something to do with Natsumi.

"I'm going there!" He burst out of the room and disappeared in a flash.

"Kougaiji-sama!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

After Destiny (or Miramei, as she called herself) finished communicating with Ai, she tiptoed out of the room ( which happened to be an empty parlour) and went to Sanzo's room. Suddenly...

"Chotto....onna."

Miramei jumped and turned behind. 

"Kenren! Tenpo!" she gasped.

"A-re? " Gojou's eyes widened. Hakkai stood behind him, looking curious.

"I-I mean, no, nothing. I mistaken you for someone else." _Of all places I chose, its the inn where the rest are staying too._

"But I thought I heard you say, 'Kenren'?

"Ie, I think you have some hearing problems. Now if you'll excuse me..." She lifted her head high up in the air and walked haughtily away.

"Why... that brat!" Gojou started after her but was stopped by Hakkai, who shook no.

"But, you heard the same thing as me right? Hakkai?"

"Sorry to say, but yes I did. Now no one would call us that except...."

"Gods! Great, they are getting to be very irritating. Forget it. Where's the monkey and the monk, Hakkai?"

"Ah? They don't seem to have come back yet."

"Forget them. Lets go play poker."

"Hai. Loser treats unlimited drinks okay?" 

"Hakkai! Huh, you're on!"

Hakkai smiled as he walked with Gojou. _But I still feel something's not right about that girl. Goku, Sanzo, come back fast._

"I'm back, Konzen." Miramei entered the room and closed the door with a relieved sigh. _Lucky they didn't sense Konzen's here. My senses are weak, in this human form._

Sanzo sat across the room on a chair, with folded arms and one leg crossed over the other, a very angry expression on his face.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?"

"Calm down. You cannot be in a state of self-denial anymore, Konzen. Heaven needs your help now, for they will be facing a dark future."

"Heaven's business are not my business."

"Oh, but they are. Much more than you think. I will tell you everything and help you regain your past memory."

"I don't need it. Go find others."

"No. Let me tell you just one interesting fact to get the ball rolling. Your personality, as Sanzo, was created by me."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed but he didn't answer.

" I created Sanzo, and Hakkai, and Gojou dark pasts, so that somehow, they would meet each other. As you three are all tied by the thread of destiny, it was easy. You found Goku on your own too."

"You haven't answered my first question yet. Who are you? And how do you know all this?"

Miramei laughed softly, keeping her eyes on Sanzo.

"Of course. I shouldn't have been so hasty. As I told you before, my name known to you before, when you were Konzen, is Miramei. In Heaven, I am known as the Goddess of Destiny. It is I, who decides the fates of those who cannot decide their own. And apparently, am considered a dangerous one." She sniffed.

_Destiny? Why does it sound familiar?_

"I'm sure, somewhere deep down, you still remember me Konzen. I will do my best to revive you. Let me start, from 500 years ago."

* * *

_babyg: Okay, now I regret putting this chapter as Recall of The Past because the next chapter is the true recalling. But its done, so never mind! Destiny will be revealing all the secrets and will be piecing together all the missing 'jigsaw pieces' of Sanzo-tachi's past life in the next chapter. So, stay tuned for _**Chapter 16: Happiness and Sorrow**. _See ya!_


	9. Chapter 16: Happiness and Sorrow

Author: babyg @ babygxpress 

Foreword: Firstly, I would like to correct what I said in Chapter 15. The past that is about to be revealed in this chapter is actually **800 years ago, not 500 or 600 years !! Meaning, this happened before Son Goku was brought to Konzen. **

_Just some useless facts about the fictional characters' names. I specially chose the names to suit them. **Ai is very obvious, her name meaning Love and in Human form ****Yuuki, meaning courage. ****Natsumi though, is partly because of the 'natsu' in it, which means summer, 'cos she's the fungoing one (right!?) and also 'cos I like that name :-) And now ****Miramei. This is a mixture of two words : ****mira**__ - short for mirakuru (miracle) and **mei**__ - unmei (destiny/fate, however you see it). It took me some days to think of that name! _

**Chapter 16: Happiness and Sorrow**

"Why do I have to do this? I've been signing stupid documents for 500 years straight!" Konzen threw his pen across the room and lifted his legs on to the table, groaning. His assistant gasped in horror.

"Konzen Douji-sama! These documents are due in half an hour!"

"It's too boooring....."

"That's right. Unchanging things are always boring. We need interesting things to spice up life a bit, eh?" Kanzeon Bousatsu stood in the doorway, grinning.

"Oh, it's you old woman. What do you want?" Konzen stuck his nose up in the air.

"Aa-ah, Kanzeon Bousatsu!" The assistant bowed deeply. "Please advise Konzen Douji-sama!"

"Advise? Ie, that's not my job. I just came over to see what my boring nephew is up to."

Konzen clenched his teeth. "You've seen it, so get lost now!" _How annoying._

Kanzeon walked over to Konzen, and lifted his chin. "Is that the way you talk to an older person? Oh well, just came to see your boring face. I'm outta here. " She grinned sneakily at him before walking out of the door.

"Stupid old hag! Okay, okay don't bother me, I'll sign I'll sign!" He waved the anxious assistant away, took a new pen and did his job.

After half an hour he managed to finish signing the immense pile of documents. The relieved assistant took all the documents and scampered away.

"Time to relax. Haiii...." Konzen sighed. Suddenly his door burst open, and two lower-class gods stood outside.

A vein appeared on Konzen. "KNOCK BEFORE YOU OPEN THE DOOR!!"

"We're sorry Konzen Douji-sama! Kami-sama requests your presence at the Great Hall now."

"Whhhat? I just finished that...and now this!!" Konzen sighed frustratedly He folded his arms. "I'm not going!"

"But... Konzen Douji-sama, it's very important! We will be the victims to Kami-sama's wrath if we don't bring you! Please!" The two gods begged him.

"You are all irritating! Guess I've got no choice......" Konzen frowned then got up reluctantly. He walked, pulling a long face all the way.

"Kami-sama! We have brought Konzen Douji-sama here!" The two gods bowed deeply while announcing Konzen's appearance. Konzen saw that Kanzeon Bousatsu was standing by the side of Kami-sama's chair before he knelt down. _That witch. She knew something was up._

"Hai. I am here now. Why do you want to see me for?"

"Konzen Douji. You are already 500 years old is it not?"

"400."

"Whatever. You are now at a marital age...."

"What! You called me here to talk about this rubbish!" Konzen got up angrily but was pushed down again by the bodyguards.

"Yes. As you are a pure god, I would like to ensure that the bloodline stays pure. Therefore, I have already chosen a candidate for you. As it is, I heard you are very hot-headed, and sulky. I hope you will be able to change your attitude. Also, Kanzeon Bousatsu agrees that she is the best candidate. " Kami-sama clapped his hands three times to call the chosen goddess to be brought in.

"What the hell..... those two old hags!" Kanzeon cursed under his breath angrily. He heard footsteps behind him, and then someone dressed in flowing white robes knelt down beside him.

"Kami-sama." 

Her voice. It was like the soft April breeze, and it somehow chilled him, as if she was mocking at everyone. Konzen turned to look at her suspiciously. What he saw: a very fair lady (he could swear that she was almost as white as her robes!). What stood out of place was her hair. Light, very light bluish-green long hair. It contrasted sharply with her robes and skin.

"Konzen Douji, let me introduce you. This is the Goddess of Destiny. She has just arrived home here on Heaven after a very long journey in the centre of Earth, which will explain why you've never seen her before. Destiny, this is Konzen Douji, nephew of Kanzeon Bousatsu, and your fiancé. I have fixed your wedding date one month from now, for the two of you to get to know each other well enough. I have given enough consideration on this matter. Rejections will be unheard of. Do you understand?"

"Hai, O kami-sama." Destiny answered softly, keeping her head bowed down. Konzen refused to answer, getting angrier by the minute. _Who the hell is he, determining MY future!_

"Then, that will be all. You are both excused now. Oh, and one more thing. I will be hearing of the both of you being together at all times. There will be no such thing as avoiding each other."

Destiny said her thanks and got up her robes billowing. She held out her hand to Konzen. Konzen looked extremely surprised.

"Konzen, you are supposed to _lead her out." Kanzeon smirked._

He gave her a dirty look, then mustering up all his patience, took her hand and walked out.

After they had gone, Kanzeon laughed. A little wickedly. "Serves him right! Now he will learn the gentleman's ways instead of staying a spoilt kid."

Kami-sama sighed. " This one had better last, Bousatsu. This maybe the only way to curb that goddess's growing power to Heaven alone. She does not relate what she has been through, but it is obvious that she has grown very powerful. Although, if she did mix with a human, her power might grow weaker, but we can't have anymore taboo pairings. There's enough as it is."

"It will be an interesting month. I guess I'll be taking my leave." Kanzeon walked out. _He's always thinking for himself alone. Selfish. What does he want to do with this Goddess? As a possible successor for Nataku? Curb her power indeed. _

After the huge doors were closed in the Great Hall, Konzen snatched his hand away. Destiny in turn, wiped her hand delicately against her robes, then stared at him in distaste.

"I didn't know Kami-sama has such bad taste in pairings."

"Oh, I'm sure of it. Don't expect me to like you. Now I've got to figure out a way of how to break things off." Konzen walked ahead frowning, his hand on his chin. _Are you calling me ugly, you transparent woman!_

Destiny glided slowly along. " I'm sure you've heard what he said. Anyway, we aren't destined to be together, so don't worry about it." _I didn't know the quality of gods up here have been so down compared to last time._

"Who are you to tell me all that? Wait... you are the Goddess of Destiny. I didn't know a goddess existed just for that too." He turned to look at her, then jumped back in surprise. "Why... you are floating!!" _You're getting weirder and weirder!_

"Why walk when you've got the power to float?" She lifted an eyebrow at him. _Like, DUH._

Just as she reached a corner, someone who seemed to be running fast collided into her. They both fell amid a huge clanking.

"What the....? Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?" The someone got up with some difficulty due the shackles on his hands, then helped her up.

" No. But thanks. Who are you?" Destiny looked at him curiously. _Now there's a better looking guy, and a more well-mannered one too._

"Homura. Have I seen you around?" Homura glanced at her a moment, then moved around a little agitatedly.

"No. I'm Destiny, a newcomer up here. " As a show of respect, Homura took her hand and air-kissed it.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm sorry but I'm late for an appointment, Ja!" He ran off.

Konzen stood by the side, his arms folded. " What a brat, he didn't even acknowledge me. And what's with all that show of kissing?"

"Its manners, my dear boy. And you were too easy to miss."

"Don't call me your dear boy! .... Wh-hats wrong with you?" Konzen caught her in his arms just as she collapsed suddenly.

"Nothing. Let go of me" Destiny said chokingly as she slapped his hands away and got up shakingly.

"Oh boy. I know your name's Destiny, but you don't need to keep saying it. And what's with the ungratitude?"

"I said destined! Stupid, learn your grammar properly!" She huffed off.

"Who are you to tell me that!" Konzen stormed after her.

Destiny stopped so suddenly (that Konzen nearly bumped into her) at the edge of a beautiful garden. There was a stream bubbling softly, beautiful green grass, and cherry blossoms all over. She sat on the river bank, staring at the ripples. Konzen sighed frustratedly but sat beside her.

"I'm here not because I want to, but because of Kami's order." No answer. He tried again. "What was that all about?"

"I always have premonitions. You know, sometimes they are beautiful, but most of the time they are just horrible." 

"There you go again. Your voice sounds creepy when it gets that airy chilly tone, you don't seem real like that. I prefer the normal voice you had a few moments ago."

"You....prefer?" Konzen, realizing what he said, blushed deep red. "n-no... I mean... what I meant..."

"I hate being Destiny."

"What?"

"Being able to see the future, determining other's futures, are plain stupid. Being looked up to by the other inhabitants here, like I'm not one of them, is stupid. Do you know, " and her voice softened, " that you and Homura are the first ones that didn't treat me like an outsider. Everyone's been treating me so nice it hurts. They just want me to give them a nice future. Other than that, I'm nothing to them." _What did I just tell him???_

"You can change the future? Change mine then....." Konzen coughed as Destiny glared at him, "I mean... so what if you can change the future? Its no big deal. Its themselves, who determine their fate." _Did I just try to comfort someone?_

"You are right. That's why I can't stand it when everyone expects me to change their lives. So weak." she sniffed.

" Are you actually that powerful?"

"I've just come back from my journey down there. I've at least earned my title."

"Was it hard? Centre of the Earth. How was it like?" Konzen felt excited. She could at least brighten up his boring existence with her stories.

And so she began relating to him her adventures. If I were to describe every one of it, it would take me days and days and many chapters to finish. Lets just say it involved lots of mind-challenging tests, physical tests, and most of all, she even had some adventures with Satan, the Ruler of the Underworld. For to be a Goddess of Destiny, one has to meet the two natural leaders of the Good and Evil. Soon, the sun began setting, and it cast shadows everywhere. Destiny stopped, staring agape at the beautiful scene before her.

"So this is sunset. I've not seen it for so long I've forgotten." Suddenly she seemed to remember that she was supposed to hate Konzen for being paired up with her. She turned. Apparently he remembered too, for he got up haughtily, and without another word proceeded to walk away.

"Hey, you impolite otaku!! Help me up at least!"

Konzen looked back. "I'm not your servant!"

"Fine! If that's the way you want it!" She got up just as haughtily and both of them stared angrily at each other before turning on their heels and went opposite ways.

The next few days was spent with them arguing with each other. Apparently, Kanzeon had arranged for Destiny's room to be beside Konzen's for 'extra bonding', as she called it, and so both of them always managed to find an excuse for starting quarrels. It was either Konzen storming away, his hands covering his ears, with a furious Destiny behind him, or vice versa. Or both of them would stop and argue in the middle of the roads too.

Unknown to them, Kanzeon watched them everyday from her window. She smiled sneakily as she drank in the view.

"I've never seen Konzen getting so worked up about a person, have you Jiroushin?"

The poor general stuttered, " Bousatsu-sama! We shouldn't be peeping and prying into their affairs!"

"I agreed to their pairing, I must see how it works out. And it does put an interesting perspective to my life. " _That way, I can find out why Kami thinks she's so powerful. But, she doesn't seem to show any sign of it._

Suddenly a huge ruckus of voices started outside the window. Kanzeon looked out, and saw the 'couple' arguing again. Apparently, it was quite serious this time as Destiny seemed to have lost her temper and acted more roughly than she had ever did since arriving on Heaven.

_Time for me to butt in. "Hoi, you guys! Aren't the cherry blossoms lovely?" Kanzeon shouted out gaily, while Jiroushin looked very embarrassed._

Both Destiny and Konzen stopped in surprise and looked at Kanzeon, whose head was popping out of a window and was grinning widely. _Cherry blossoms....lovely????_

"Shit!" They both pointed angry fingers at her but Kanzeon had disappeared from the window, and all they could hear was her fading laughter.

"She seems to have a similar attitude to you, only more bossy." Destiny spat angrily.

"Don't compare me with that witch!"

Both of them suddenly caught each other's eyes.... and burst out laughing.

"I have to admit, she never looked funnier!" Konzen burst out.

"And Jiroushin's expression was priceless!" 

Slowly, they stopped laughing. No more in a hostile mood, they both walked together.

"Hey Konzen.... do you know, I have another name."

"I don't care."

"It's Miramei. Call me that."

"Why should I?"

"Because its my name."

"........"

"Konzen!"

Konzen turned towards the sound.

"Tenpo! What are you doing here?"

"Aah, I'm on my way to the library." Tenpo smiled, thick glasses glinting in the sunlight, and he was juggling several books. "Eh.... who is this lady?" He smiled politely at Destiny.

"She's... Mi.... I mean Destiny. Destiny, Tenpo Gensui, my long-time acquaintance. "

Destiny smiled politely, making no move with her hands for she could see that Tenpo was having a hard enough time trying to juggle his books. " Hajimemashite. Dozo yoroshiku."

"Nice to meet you. A-ah, " And Tenpo's glasses glinted, " Are you THE fiancée for Konzen? I heard about it."

"Hai."

"Apparently, both of you seem very good together. Well I must be going. See you later." He smiled again and went on his way. Konzen shook his fist at him and was about to follow him when Destiny stopped him.

"Is that your friend? He seems different from you. Reminds me of a bookworm." An image of a worm, with Tenpo's face appeared in their imaginations. They both laughed.

"Aah! That's right! I just remembered! Is he the smart guy for the West Army?????"

"Yeah. Tactician, in fact."

"OOH! Lets go find him again!!! I want to ask him something!" She pulled Konzen along.

They walked past buildings, and past a field. 

"Waa.... kirei...." Destiny exclaimed but suddenly stopped short. She stared intently, as if trying to see what was beyond the field.

"What's the matter?" Konzen shifted his weight aggravatingly.

"Remember the guy with shackles we met on my first day?"

"Yeah. What was his name?"

"Homura. He will be parted with his loved one soon, if they find out." She said this softly, almost in a whisper. Konzen strained his ears.

"What? Who will be parted from who?"

"You're stupid. Lets go." She walked on.

"Who are you to call me stupid?!" He shouted but followed her.

They reached outside the library. Destiny knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked a second time. A third time. A fourth. Then, frustrated, she kicked open the door and walked in.

"Be more polite." Konzen smirked.

"Anyone in here?" Destiny looked around. Piles of books lay strewn everywhere. Finally she spotted something black behind a table. She walked towards it.

"Tenpo Gensui!" She said as she saw him. "TENPO GENSUI!" She leaned down and shouted in his ear.

Tenpo cocked his head a bit, as if he heard something very faint but couldn't figure out what was it. He looked up and met Destiny's gray eyes, a few inches from his.

He sweat dropped. " Aii-yai, when did you come in? I'm sorry I didn't notice you before."

"Never mind. I've got some questions to ask....." She was interrupted by someone who burst in through the doorway shouted, " Tenpo! Where are youuuu!"

Tenpo adjusted his glasses. "Right here in front of you, Kenren. What are you so worked up about?"

Kenren who'd rushed in stopped short at the sight of Destiny. He immediately went to her, and took her hand.

"I've not seen you around here before. My name's Kenren, what's yours? Wanna go for dinner and maybe wine.... Ouw!" Kenren flinched as someone knocked him hard on the head. He turned. "What do you want... , " He lifted Konzen's chin and nodded in appreciation, "Oh, you are beautiful too, but wait for your turn."

Tenpo and Destiny let out a small giggle. Konzen glared at them and slapped Kenren's hand away angrily. "I'M A MAN!"

"Oh.... if so, why did you disturb me. How about it, my lady?" Kenren turned his attention back to Destiny.

Destiny looked at him coolly, and untangled her hand.

"I don't think that's possible Kenren. She is Destiny...." Tenpo began.

"Destiny???? Wow, you're more beautiful in person than what they said! And you're supposed to be engaged to a sulky who-cares-what-his-name-is fella. You certainly deserve more!"

"Er.... Kenren, I don't think that's going to work. Let me introduce you, this is Konzen Douji, " Tenpo gestured towards a very seething Konzen, " And he is Destiny's _fiancé. Konzen, that's Kenren Taisho, for the West Army. "_

"Eh...?" Kenren lifted an eyebrow and inspected him. Konzen stared back at him.

" You three really are very suitable together. I feel a very comfortable aura with you guys." _They are meant to be together._

The other three stared at her weirdly.

Soon, with them barely noticing it, three weeks had passed. To Destiny, it seemed like three short days. She had enjoyed herself so much, that she lost her aloofness, and now could greet those gods that treated her differently with cheerfulness too. She felt as if she didn't mind them now, just as long as she could be with the other three.

Her powers had been growing all this while. She could sense anything, and her predictions (which often got her out of scrapes) were very accurate. On her part, she thought she was getting luckier (she herself did not realize her importance). However, although Destiny did not notice her powers were growing, others did. Kanzeon finally realized how powerful she was, but she did nothing except grin to herself. Kami-sama's spies also reported to him that her powers were growing too. He grew grim, and began thinking a lot.

One day, when they were in the library, with Tenpo reading another one of his favorite 'history' books, Kenren drinking his wine seated on the chair, Konzen and Destiny teasing each other, an authoritative knock sounded on the library door. They all turned startled.

The door burst open. The Taisho of the East Army (I forgot his name!) came in, and all his soldiers lined up behind him. He ignored the rest, but went straight up to Destiny and bowed.

"The Goddess of Destiny, you are requested to be in the Great Hall immediately. There are some important manners to be discussed. Now, if you please."

Destiny stared at him, then retreated behind Konzen. The Taisho looked furious.

"Now, if you please...."

"Do you really need your whole army for one hapless girl?" Kenren lifted his glass at the Taisho.

"It's really none of your business, Kenren Taisho. If I were you, I would pay more attention to my attitude."

"But you're not me."

The Taisho glared at him, then walked resolutely and grabbed Destiny's arm roughly. She let out a yelp and tried to push him away, but he was insistent. Konzen punched him in the face and stood in front of Destiny.

"What are you trying to do?! Get the hell out of here."

"Konzen." The Taisho wiped his mouth, " I thought you were complaining day and night about your _engagement. And we're just going to borrow her for a while. Aren't you glad that we're taking this bothersome person from you?"_

Konzen looked grim, but didn't say anything. Destiny stared at him hopefully wishing he would say something in her defense. However he kept quiet. The Taisho pushed him away and dragged Destiny. She cried out helplessly.

"Konzen!! Konzen help me! Konzen!"

He turned away. Didn't even look at her. Kenren and Tenpo moved forward, but he held out a hand to stop them.

She looked at him in disbelief, before she was dragged away.

"Hoi! Konzen! Why didn't you let us go after her? Even if don't want to be a man, you don't need to pull us with you!"

Konzen snapped at him angrily. "What do you think you can do? We can stop him but we can't stop Kami from seeing her. "

Tenpo agreed. "He's right, Kenren. We shouldn't create more trouble than what we have now, being so close with her and all that."

"Che. So we're leaving her like that? Who knows what's that guy up to now."

Tenpo adjusted his glasses. "Did any of you notice that her 'ki has been growing each day? Maybe this summoning has something to do with her power."

Konzen gasped. _Immense... power?_

"I remember now... that old hag mentioned something about curbing someone's power... could it be her?"

Tenpo nodded grimly. " I did some research, however. Apparently, a very old legend says that when a competent Goddess of Destiny appears, she could overturn the Great Lord and all of Heaven. Although she can't take the post herself, she can choose his successor if she thinks the present one is not good enough."

Kenren sniffed. "So, they want to make sure she doesn't betray them. How weak."

"Right. So what do we do now?"

"What else, silly. Lets go find out what's happening in the Great Hall!"

_babyg: Finally, Destiny's connection with Sanzo ikkou are revealed. What will happen to Destiny now? I'm sure its obvious __ But this chapter will be continued in **Chapter 17: The Sealing. Be sure to catch it! See ya! * groans * God, this chapter took me so long to finish!!! But it was fun to write, because I've had reviews asking me to continue it ! Confident! Recharged!! **__ Happy waiting! __^-^ v_


	10. Chapter 17: The Sealing

Author: babyg @ babygxpress

**Chapter 17: The Sealing**

Destiny walked in front of the Taisho sulkily. _What's wrong with that stupid Konzen? Doesn't he FEEL anything if I get beheaded, or tortured, or something?! Stupid, stupid, stupid._

They reached the Great hall's doors. Just as the soldiers pushed open the great heavy doors, Destiny suddenly felt a pang in her heart. _Shit. There it comes again. I've been feeling these for some days now. Something bad's going to happen to me._

"Goddess of Destiny. It's been a long three weeks. Have you enjoyed yourself?" Kami-sama's voice boomed out.

"Hai, O-kami-sama. It's been very pleasant here, much better than during my journey."

"Would you be willing as to tell me what happened?" Kami-sama leaned forward curiously. For Destiny had not told anyone what happened to her, except to Konzen.

Destiny just smiled and bowed deeply. She made no answer.

Kami-sama, felt furious. How dare she ignore my request! Well, we can't let her roam about so freely now. I've got just the best room for her to be in. Eternally. *_smiles sneakily_* She doesn't seem to have taken a liking to me, and if that legend's true.....

"O-kami-sama." 

Kami-sama jerked out of his thoughts. "What is it?"

"Before anything is done to me, may I have one more night with Konzen? I will submit to any of your wishes tomorrow, and will do whatever is expected of me. I just request for one more night."

Kami-sama stared in astonishment. Of course! She IS Destiny. She would have known earlier what we've been planning.... but she's willing to go along with it? What does she have in mind?

" Well....."

"_Pl_ease. You have my word that I will not resist anything for tomorrow." She said then added, " But I cannot guarantee for today."

The higher-class gods that had gathered gasped. She knows She _knows!_ Whispers were passed around.

Kami-sama thought about it for a moment. Well, I might as well, or we don't know what she'll do today.

"Very well. You have it. But you will do as you promised tomorrow. I will send for you."

"Thank you O-kami-sama." 

Meanwhile, Konzen, Kenren and Tenpo were trying to conceal themselves outside. Kenren, who saw that nearly all the gods with positions were there, fumed angrily.

"How dare they not call me! I am also one with position; why did I not know anything about this!"

Tenpo managed a smile. " You always told them not to find you for official matters."

"This is different!"

Konzen tried to act nonchalant as he strained his ears to listen to what was happening. Kenren saw him, and creeped over to him.

"So, someone's concerned about her now, eh?"

"Oh shut your big mouth up."

Suddenly a small ranked soldier passed by the hallway and saw the three of them trying to peep in.

"Tenpo Gensui! Kenren Taisho! Konzen....ummmphh!" Kenren covered the guy's mouth and pulled him away. The poor guy looked terrified, for he knew about Kenren's rashness; who knows he might get punished!

"Hey you! Keep quiet and I won't report you in!" He released the guy. The guy sank down, whimpering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Konzen appeared in front of him, casting a shadow.

"What's going on inside there?"

"I-I hear-d-d i-its the summonin-g... appa-rently.... the-y-they are going to do s-s-something to-to-to the Godde-s-s of Destiny! But they did not... tell much to...us, we only heard it from the Taisho."

"I see. And we weren't informed about it." Tenpo rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 

"What a way of treating us like that! I wonder what they're doing to her?" Kenren said as he waved the guy away.

"I don't know but it seems pretty serious. That old fart, first he gives me this responsibility and now he's doing what he likes without telling me anything. Ch'! Konzen snapped.

The three of them pressed their ears against the huge doors again. Suddenly the door reopened and they nearly toppled inside. Destiny stood there, looking wide-eyed.

"E-er.... *whistles* What a nice day, isn't it Tenpo? These carvings on the door are beautiful!" Kenren whistled, trying to look as if he wasn't doing anything. Tenpo sweatdropped and rubbed his head. Konzen was blushing.

"H-hey, you guys, what are you waiting for? Lets go enjoy ourselves to the very max today!" Destiny chirped joyfully and pulled the three of them with her.

Konzen, while being dragged along, looked at her happy face. _Did that old bag do something? She looks happy, but somehow...._

They sat out in the beautiful field, eating barbecued chicken, and drinking red wine.

"This is so cool, Kenren! Where did you get all these from??" Destiny waved her chicken leg happily as she took a drink.

"Naah, it was nothing! I always do this kind of things! This is my personal wine! I've kept it for 200 years already, before you took it out just now." He looked menacingly at her, but she pretended to chew on her chicken and heard nothing.

"Konzen, why are you so quiet? And you're not eating!" Destiny exclaimed. Konzen shrugged but made no move to take his chicken. Destiny, overcome with a naughty idea, moved cheekily near him, and smeared chicken gravy all over his robe.

"HOI! What are you doing!" Konzen jumped up and looked down at the huge brown stain in horror.

"Serves you right for being so posh, since you don't even dare to dirty your fingers just to eat a piece of chicken!" Destiny crowed victoriously as Kenren guffawed.

"I've had enough. This is really too much. I'm going back." Konzen stomped away.

Destiny stared after him in surprise.

"Don't worry, he's just doing a silly tantrum, although I thought he'd let it go long ago." Tenpo reassured her.

"Hai. Of course. Lets enjoy!"

Kami-sama sat in his study. A few gods, including Kanzeon was around him.

"Tomorrow, we will have to _seal_ the Goddess of Destiny. I'm afraid their wedding cannot go on, for her power will be unstoppable soon. It's better to confine her in one room, where she can weave our destinies for us. Set out to quash any rumours or talkings about the wedding."

"Hai, O-kami-sama."

Konzen fitted on his new white robe, for the purple one was unwearable, no thanks to the gravy.

"That Miramei! She's always giving me trouble!" He fumed out loud. "And I look so weird in this too!"

Suddenly his door flew open and Destiny's head popped in.

"Hoi, Konzen!" Then her eyes widened in surprise and she burst out laughing. "What's with that robe!"

Konzen blushed. "No thanks to you, baka!"

Destiny's laughter faded. She entered the room, and just as Konzen was fitting on his gloves, grabbed his hand.

"Lets go to the river, Konzen."

Konzen was about to retort back, but Destiny dragged him out so roughly that he had no breath left.

They reached the riverbank where they had went on the first day of their meeting. The river was black now, dotted with the reflections of stars. Destiny stared out at the river silently.

"Why did you bring me here? There's nothing to see." Konzen complained.

"It's beautiful. I remember, being out here with you, on the first day we met. The first time I had seen sunset for so long too. Don't you think the stars look miraculous, as if if you wish hard enough, it would come true? If I could, I definitely would wish to have more time with you. I don't know when I'll be able to see this kind of scenery ever again."

"What are you talking about? You'll be here for a very long time. With me. We'll be getting married next week, remember? _Oh yeah, you've been keeping this in mind although you don't want to admit it._

Destiny got up, then suddenly enveloped Konzen in a bear hug.

"I can't bear to leave you!"

Konzen looked at her tenderly.

_I can't pretend  
Not to love the things you do or say  
I didn't wanna fall again  
I didn't wanna let you in  
  
You look my way  
Without a word I seem to understand  
You, You can take my breath away  
And in your arms I'm not afraid  
  
There's a million stars out tonight  
A million reasons to look in your eyes  
So before I go  
I just want you to know  
  
Forever in my heart  
Forever you will stay  
Forever I'll be thankful  
Because you made me feel this way  
Forever in my dreams  
Forever you will be  
Forever I will love you  
Cause you're the only one who can set my spirit free  
  
Only time will reveal  
If we'll be together once again  
We, We must always believe  
Believe that what we feel is real  
  
There's a million stars out tonight  
A million reasons to look in your eyes  
So before I go  
I really want you to know  
  
Forever in my heart  
Forever you will stay  
Forever I'll be thankful  
Because you made me feel this way  
Forever in my dreams  
Forever you will be  
Forever I will love you  
Cause you're the only one who can set my spirit free  
  
Take my breath away  
You're the only one only one_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ babyg sings softly in the background__ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Good night, Konzen. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful time. I won't forget it. Zutto zutto wasuremasen." Destiny smiled at him before shutting the door.

"Good night."

Konzen walked down the hallway, humming softly as he never did before. _F__orever in my heart, Forever you will stay..... Forever I will love you._

The next day. Destiny entered the Great Hall, clad in pure white, as she had when she had arrived in Heaven for the first day. Her robes billowing behind her, she knelt down before Kami-sama.

" I am here at your command."

Konzen rolled about in his bed, sleeping. A smile formed on his face. Kanzeon entered quietly and stared at him. _It's a pity that he has to forget everything that happened these three weeks. He certainly has changed a lot. But I guess it can't be helped. He'll find another that can change him, though how long, only Destiny knows._

She placed her hands together, and started chanting. 

************************************ENDFLASHBACK******************************** 

Sanzo listened to the tale. He couldn't believe his ears. A part of him was tugging, the part that had somehow remembered who Destiny was. But he tried pushing it back. 

"Do you expect me to believe you that easily? What a beautiful tale, but I'm afraid you've wasted your time."

"No I haven't." Miramei now stared at him, almost wistfully. "_Forever you will be, Forever I will love you. _Don't you remember? We sang this together."

"_Cause you're the only one who can set my spirit free...." _He stared incredulously at himself. _Where did that memory come from? _

"That's right. Please, remember. If you do, Kenren and Tenpo will be awakened too. It's time."

Suddenly, with a jolt and a rush, he remembered. He remembered the happy times he had spent together, the riverbank, the sunset... all that Kanzeon had tried to erase from him. For 800 years.

"Miramei!" But he still couldn't bring himself to hug her; his Sanzo personality didn't allow it.

She smiled slightly at him, then, with snap of her fingers, the door flew open. Hakkai, Gojou and Goku tumbled in.

"Hoi, look what you've done stupid monkey! We told you to keep quiet!" Gojou said, looking at Goku.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"If you didn't, they wouldn't have found us out!"

Hakkai looked at Miramei curiously. Suddenly, as Konzen had felt, he realized that he knew her. And his memories of being Tenpo flooded to him now.

"Destiny.......?" 

So. Gojou remembered too. Ie, he's Kenren.

Only Goku remained oblivious. "Nani? Who's Destiny? Who who?"

"I'm glad you all remembered. Now, we have to set off. Your Journey is unimportant now. The worst have come. Heaven is in grave danger."

* * *

_babyg: First, the disclaimers. The song used here is from City Hunter: Forever In my Heart. Go check it out, the music's fabulous! It was this song that gave me the inspiration for this chapter too ! :-) Wanna find out more?? Wait for **Chapter 18: Deal with the Devil** BTW, Zutto zutto wasuremasen means I won't ever ever forget. Got it? Right! I know my Japanese sucks, but I thought it sounded more romantic! So there! :P _


	11. Chapter 18: Deal with the Devil

Author: babyg @ babygxpress

**Chapter 18: Deal with The Devil**

"Now, where did that source of light came from?" Kougaiji thought aloud to himself as he searched the area. I'm pretty sure they are around here.... somewhere.

"Homura, you sure we are on the right track?" Ai asked worriedly as she tugged as some branches in her way.

"Should be... the only time I came was to take the Holy Sutra.... and it was long ago." Homura pushed away some bushes to reveal a small glade. "Lets rest here first, okay? I'll go check out the area." He disappeared.

"Okay." Ai sat down gingerly and took out the mirror. "Natsumi, we're here. Just that we don't seem to be able to find the palace just yet, but soon."

"Onee-sama.... thanks for doing all this for me."

"What are you talking about? We are sisters right?"

"Right....I wonder what's Kougaiji doing right now...."

Kougaiji stepped on the branches impatiently. I'm pretty sure its somewhere here.... He stopped as he spotted a darkened patch. _ That's probably where the light appeared_. He didn't notice that the patch was actually the shape of a crest. 

Suddenly blinding red light flashed out from the patch. Grass and nearby trees flew with the impact. Kougaiji put out his arms to shield him from the impact. Worked, but he still got pushed back, nonetheless. _Homura? No, its too strong._

He opened his eyes, and saw some silhouettes. As the smoke cleared, they became clearer, and soon, he made out a figure, with long hair, a black crow on his left shoulder and.... _horns????_

"Kougaiji." The figure licked his lips, as if savouring something sweet.

The voice sent chills rushing through him. _I can feel pure evil._ "Who the hell are you?"

"You don't know me? Hmmm.... I thought I would be pretty popular by now...." 

"Temee! Stop delaying my time and tell me! If not, get out of my way!"

The crow stared at him in distaste. "How dare you speak so impolitely to our Prince of Ultimate Darkness. You should be punished in Hell!"

Kougaiji's eyes widened. _Okay, a crow just talked. Probably someone who can shift shapes. But... Prince of Ultimate Darkness?_

"Ch! I don't care. But I am the Prince of Darkness myself! Are you trying to claim my title?"

The figure with the horns cackled joyfully. "That's the attitude!"

The crow spat, "You should feel honoured by being visited by the Prince of Hell himself, Akuma!"

"Akuma?!?" _No way. The leader of Hell? _"But I heard that Akuma always dress in black,carrying the three thronged thing, with red horns, and no one can see his face. Your horns are like... a reindeer's antlers or something! It's not even red! Don't try and kid me, baka!"

"Don't be impertinent to the Master!" The crow furiously pecked him. 

"Aie.....of course, times have changed. What you heard's the olden time fable." The figure smiled. He snapped his fingers and the smoke cleared in an instant. This Akuma looked young, had long raven-black hair, reaching to his waist, sleeveless black shirt and jeans, and a long, huge red cloak billowing behind him. And of course the cheesy antler-like horns.

"Let me make this clear. I've come to grant you a wish. But of course, terms and conditions apply." A scroll magically appeared in front Kougaiji. 

He slapped the scroll away furiously. "What, trying to be so good to me? No way am I going to believe that! Just stop bothering me !" The scroll still hung persistently in front of him.

"I'm sure.... you would want a beloved to be alive again... am I right? And that one is a god. As far as I know (and there's nothing I don't know), god and youkai mix as well as fire and water. Get it? Oh, I'm so smart!"

*sweatdrop*_ Is he really Akuma? This guy is so different from the tales that were told._

"So what? We could overcome all this if we tried!"

"You tried. And yet, you couldn't save her."

Kougaiji stepped back as if he were stung. 

"That's right. You couldn't save her. And you're feeling remorse and regret now. Believe me, Kougaiji, all you need to do is wish (and sign). I'll grant anything you want."

"Not even Kami can do that. And you look so much... more inexperienced."

"Nan da to??!" Fire appeared suddenly around Akuma. "You just hear this, boy. I'm much more powerful than that old geezer who relies on others' power, and I will prove it soon enough!" Tongues of fire shot out and hit Kougaiji. He flew back and crashed into a tree full force. He slid down, looking shocked. 

Akuma approached him, with an evil smile. He moved closer until his face was just inches away from Kougaiji's.

"I know what you want, Kougaiji. And you have what I want. I will let you meet your beloved goddess." He whispered. "But in return......"

"In return.... what?"

"You have to give me your body."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"*chomp chomp* Destiny, where are we supposed to be going?" Goku asked curiously as he ate. The jeep was on the road again, with five people this time.

"Zaru, don't talk with your mouth full!" Gojou said, clobbering him.

Destiny sweatdropped, then smiled nervously. "We have to find Ai and my mirror now. I'll tell you later what we have to do."

Sanzo folded his arms in annoyance. "You disrupt my journey, brought back some stupid past, made us go with you to goodness-knows-where, and now you don't want to tell us?"

"A-er-_hm_, did we just hear 'my' journey?" Goku, Hakkai and Gojou crowded around him, eyes wide open.

"Yes."

*more sweatdrops* 

"So are you going to tell us or not?"

"No."

"Fine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Ai sat, talking to Natsumi, she looked around anxiously. _Where's Homura? He should be back. I've got a really bad feeling there's someone else here._

"Onee-sama?" No answer.

"Onee-sama?"

Ai jerked suddenly. "Yes, what is it?"

"I... feel scared. There's something happening. Something..... the feeling of fear. My body felt numb until now."

"Are you okay? Don't worry, we'll get you out of there soon, and you'll be your own cheerful self again."

"How are you getting me out?"

"Remember the Goddess of Destiny? She's helping us."

"Are you sure there's nothing behind this whole scheme?"

"She just asked us to release her for one day. "

"..... If she's that powerful....why can't she release herself?"

"I don't know... she didn't tell me the details."

"....... That was really too rushed you know, Onee-sama. I feel something is wrong."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, do we have a deal, my little Prince?" Akuma lifted an eyebrow.

"S-stop it.... I won't trust you."

"Oh? And you can trust Kami? Who killed his own daughter after trying to kill you? Is he really that good? Have you ever seen him destroy anything on his own? And apparently... that was his beloved daughter too.... if he can bear to sacrifice his own daughter, what makes you think he won't sacrifice everything else for himself?"

"...... I'm a youkai. I don't believe in anyone, especially not Him."

"That's right..... You don't have to believe in anyone. You can make decisions on your own. And I'm sure you're just dying to see _Natsumi._ I can fulfil your wish, my dear boy."

"............"

Kougaiji faltered under Akuma's immense eyes. _Natsumi... I do really want to see you.... even if it means sacrificing myself.... _He reached out for the scroll, his hands trembling greatly.

"Yes...yes.... that's it my boy. Follow your heart."

Kougaiji took the quill that was hanging in mid-air beside the scroll, and.... signed.

"Waahahahaha.....oh hhheehehhe..... you have done the right thing, my boy! Very good... very good! Hahahhaha!" 

Akuma dissolved into fire, and the fire went through a very surprised Kougaiji's body. He screamed as the power united with him. The whole area around him exploded, and the explosion could be seen from above the treetops. He cackled loudly and evilly.

Homura stood some distance away, hiding himself behind some trees, watching them. He couldn't believe his eyes. _I have to get back._ He backed away hurriedly, accidentally stepping on some dried branches *krrack*.

The crow which was flying around let out a warning cry. Kougaiji/Akuma stopped laughing, and glanced right at him. Homura stared back. Before he could disappear himself though, Kougaiji appeared in front of him. 

Taken aback, Homura didn't have time to dodge the attacks that were now furiously given to him. He got hurtled back and hit against a tree. The whole tree cracked, and fell. Before he could get up, Kougaiji was there in front of him again, delivering a kick.

This repeated itself several times. Finally Homura hit the floor with a great _thud_ and couldn't get up. He tried shakily, but fell down again. Blood splattered everywhere. 

Kougaiji stood above him, cackling icily. Just as he was about to deliver a fatal blow, he suddenly stopped, as if he smelled something. He turned back, looked at Homura, gave him an evil smile, then disappeared in a flash, the crow with him.

Homura groaned and trembled with pain. He tried to get up but fell again. Using enormous effort, he finally managed to haul himself up._ He... found her. I have to save Ai. He's.....immensely dangerous. I've never fought with anyone other than Son Goku's true form that has so much power, no hesitation and no mercy before. _

A/N: Just a short note. Since Akuma is in Kougaiji's body now, there are actually two people in one. I will use Kougaiji's name as overall, but when Akuma speaks, its Akuma/Kougaiji, and vice versa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ah, Destiny, I think we have a little problem. Which way is it now?" Hakkai asked ,smiling apologetically. The jeep was in the middle of some trees, and their path had been forked into three.

Destiny closed her eyes and thought for a while. "That way, " she said pointing to the middle path. The jeep rattled on again.

Suddenly, Destiny coughed. Terribly. She tried to cover her mouth, but it was too late. Blood splattered out. 

"Ah-hoi! Destiny! Daijoubu ka?!" Gojou asked, looking horrified.

"*cough* Dai....dai *cough*...joubu...."

Sanzo looked at her for moment, then took out a cloth from his robe. He handed it to her, trying to look very nonchalant. Destiny looked surprised, then took it.

"A-rigatou....*cough* gozaima..su."

"Betsu ni...."

Destiny turned serious, and tapped Hakkai on the shoulder. "Tenpo, go faster please. This is a bad omen. We have to find my mirror as soon as possible."

Suddenly..... *BOOOOOMMM*

"Wahsai! What the hell was that?" Gojou exclaimed, seeing that some miles away, the treetops could be seen, burning.

Hakkai and Goku stared in horror. Destiny started coughing again, worse than before.

"Miramei.... what's happening?"

"I.... can't believe it... it's begun. And I couldn't even feel he was so near. This human form is getting weaker."

"So change back to your goddess form."

"Not here, I can't. I won't. For if he finds me down here, without my weapons of power, he can kill me easily."

"Kami?"

"No. An evil one. Akuma, Prince of Hell."

"Akuma?" The other three now stared at Destiny in astonishment.

"Akuma. On my journey, way back years ago, I met his father. This new Akuma killed his own father to get the throne and power. He is very dangerous. And he is now seeking for revenge. From me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ai glanced around nervously. _What was that loud explosion just now? This is getting weirder. Homura, where are you? _Suddenly...

Something appeared before her. She gasped in horror, and then moved with reflex to protect the mirror. She held it close to her chest, staring agape at the mist.

It shape-shifted itself, and turned into Kougaiji.

"Kougaiji!" Ai nearly shouted with relief. "You scared me!"

"Onee-sama? Kougaiji is there?"

"Ai. A pleasure to meet you again. Was that Natsumi's voice there? Can I see her, please?"

Kougaiji smiled, then lifted his hand out, indicating for her to pass the mirror.

Ai hesitated. _He... sounds different. Did he talk in this kind of sarcastic way before? It can't be._ She glanced down at Natsumi in the mirror. _Natsumi's longing to see him._

Trembling slightly, she held out the mirror. Just as Kougaiji was about to take it...

"N_oo_! Ai, don't give him the mirror!" 

Ai jumped back, and Kougaiji missed snatching the mirror by an inch. He growled angrily.

Homura appeared, limping, full of bruises and blood. Ai looked at him in horror.

"Homura!"

"Kuso. I should have killed you just now, Homura." Akuma/Kougaiji's eyes narrowed.

"Kill.....Homura? But... but.. why?"

"He's been possessed, Ai. Don't believe him _and don't give him the mirror._"

"Onee-sama? Is Kougaiji there with you? You are calling his name. Can I see him?"

Kougaiji/Akuma's eyes widened for a moment. " Natsumi!!!"

Then he changed into Akuma/Kougaiji again. "Give me, that mirror !" He lunged for towards Ai. 

Gathering his energy, Homura shot a 'ki blast at Kougaiji, which diverted his attention.

"Run, Ai! Leave this to me! Just go!"

"No! No, I can't leave you here!"

"BAKA! You have to protect the mirror and Natsumi, remember? Do you want her alive again or NOT!"

"I.....I.... but I can't leave you!" Ai exclaimed in tears.

"You can and YOU WILL. Just go!"

"Enough sweet talk, are you ignoring the great Prince!" Kougaiji released a blast which hit Homura straight in the stomach. He gasped but managed to hold on.

"Now, Ai! RUN!"

_No, I can't leave you._ She stood resolutely, collecting her own 'ki. Kougaiji spotted her, and released another blast, straight at her. She didn't have the time to dodge, but she faced her back towards the blast, protecting the mirror. It hit her full on, and she was hurtled back and hit a tree. That tree cracked, and fell hitting another and another.

"AI!!!!!" Homura, blind with anger, took out his sword and slashed around. Akuma/Kougaiji dodged it easily. He delivered a kick which sent Homura flying back. He was knocked unconscious.

Kougaiji/Akuma stared in horror. "Akuma! I was only here to see Natsumi, which is my wish! I do not want to kill them!"

Akuma/Kougaiji laughed horribly. "And so, you will get your wish after I retrieve that mirror. But I never did say anything about not harming anyone. You have given me your body in exchange, and I can do anything I want with it."

Kougaiji walked triumphantly towards Ai. She was rubbing her head painfully, and tried to get up. When she turned around, she saw Kougaiji right in front of her. Gasping, she backed away.

"Now, don't make things difficult. Just hand me the mirror, and you'll stay alive. Now don't tell me the Akuma has got no sympathy. Your 'husband' was lucky to get away unkilled _twice." _Akuma/Kougaiji held out his hand as he advanced closer.

"Never!" Ai shot a blast at him which she had been secretly keeping behind her back. Kougaiji dodged and the blast only scraped him by the side of his cheek. Blood seeped out from the cut.

He touched a finger to the blood, and to Ai's horror, licked it as if he was savouring a delicacy.

"Nice one there. I see you are very determined. But this has got to... STOP!" He lunged towards her like a wild animal and his punch sent her flying into a tree. She fell back, unconscious. The mirror, which she had let go, dropped on the grass nearby, unbroken.

"Easy prey. But then, the gods were never powerful anyway." He brushed his hands.

_I can't stop Akuma. He's taking this too far. All I wanted was to see Natsumi. I've got to stop him!_

"Oh, and Kougaiji, don't think I don't know what you're thinking. We'r one now, remember? Your body is mine; it won't listen to you anymore." He moved slowly towards the mirror.

_I...can't stop him. my body's not listening to me. No....this can't be happening. Natsumi... I didn't know he'd go this far._

Akuma/Kougaiji stopped in front of the mirror. He cackled evilly and loudly which sent birds flying out of the forest.

"You are mine now, my darling."

* * *

_babyg: Ooh, that Akuma's sending chills down my back! How evil can he get !? What does he want to get? Prove his immense power by trying to destroy Heaven? What is he going to do with that mirror? Poor Destiny! Find it all in the next chapter....... I'm not going to name chapters before I actually write them anymore. Its too annoying because the story always comes out different. I renamed this chapter **Deal with The Devil**, a more appropriate name. Just, wait for the **next** **chapter** then!_

_I just read this chapter myself, and its intriguing me too. How did I manage to think of all these?!? By the way, I wrote this at home today, I didn't go to school! Yikes!_


	12. Chapter 19: Natsumi's Awakening

Author: babyg @ babygxpress

Foreword: Before I lose this very enlightening information, let me just put it down here. Thanks to the episode I just watched, 'Missing Desire'. There was a part where Sanzo dropped to the floor, Goku in his arms. His expression there was priceless. He, for the first time (as I ever seen) showed a really, really kind expression. So, he's just rough and tough on the surface, but he's really good inside! 

Note: Destiny only tells her real name, Miramei, to very special people. In the last chapter she told Sanzo that he calls her Miramei when he was Konzen. I will refer to her as Destiny, unless it is Sanzo or some other talking to her or something. 

**Chapter 19: Natsumi's Awakening**

Akuma/Kougaiji stopped in front of the mirror. He cackled evilly and loudly which sent birds flying out of the forest.

"You are mine now, my darling."

Just as he stooped down to pick the mirror, a huge green jeep suddenly burst out from the trees, practically flying above him. Kougaiji looked up and hesitated, thinking whether to take the mirror and be crushed, or save himself and lose the mirror. Just as the jeep was about to drop down, he leaped away in a flash. _Better save myself first. I'll get that mirror soon enough._

Destiny leaned from the jeep and relievedly picked up her mirror. Akuma, who saw what was happening, roared in anger. _She's back!_ He sent fireballs flying towards them. Hakkai used his 'ki as a shield while Sanzo shot at him. Goku was about to jump out to fight, when Destiny laid a hand on him. He turned to look at her, as she shook her head.

"But.....!"

"You'll only get yourself killed. I have a better idea." 

She placed her two hands together in a praying motion, and chanted. An orb of light appeared between the space of her hands, growing larger and larger. As soon as the orb grew as large as a beach ball (_which is pretty large_), she flung it at him with lightning speed.

Akuma saw what was coming, and quickly put up a shield. The impact was amazing as Akuma slid backwards a few steps from the immense power of the orb. Finally, the orb exploded and thick white smoke appeared, making it impossible to see anything outside the shield.

"Kusooo." It took all his strength to shield himself, he couldn't fire anything until the impact lessened. Finally, it did. He quickly swept away the huge billows of smoke. And found himself surrounded by the silence of the forest, and the afterimpact of the orb.

"BAKA YAROOO! She tricked me! Jikushooo!" He cursed loudly. Even Homura and Ai were gone. 

"Master, are you okay?" A worried voice of the crow came at him. He saw then, his crow flying at him through the smoke which hadn't been cleared fully.

"Aa-ah. Of course. Miramei's power is as immense and almost bottomless, as she was the last time I saw her. She is really worth this trip. I can't wait to see her again." He smiled evilly up at the sky and shouted, " Miramei! I know you can hear me! I'll be coming for you! You won't get away from me!" His booming voice echoed for miles around and even up in Heaven there was a slight tremor.

And so of course, his echoes could reach where the green jeep was. The jeep was flying up, halfway through the sky, heading for Destiny's 'home'. She had created some kind of energy shield so that no one in Heaven could sense her presence. She didn't want Kami-sama to know about her released from the seal.

The jeep was pretty full, what with the extra additions. Homura, who was still unconscious, was lying between Gojou and Goku, who were both complaining loudly. Miramei sat at the very end of the jeep. Sanzo was forced to carry Ai, as Hakkai had to drive.

He looked down at her. _Although Miramei told me I'd loved her before, I don't feel it. Ie, not anymore. That was the past. _He brushed some of Ai's bangs away from her face as he stared at her tenderly. _And this, is my unattainable future._

_Even though she couldn't see his face, she could feel his love for Ai. She was Destiny, after all._

The jeep landed roughly on solid ground. The conscious occupants of the jeep looked around in awe at the place. What was the dark hallway which Ai and Homura had gone through, were all now beautiful pure white, chandeliers hanging everywhere. Yes, when Destiny was awakened, the place had changed its image. Everyone felt a sense of peace that they could not sense before on Earth.

Destiny jumped down and approached a huge pair of doors. Just as she came, the doors opened by themselves, as if welcoming her. She beckoned the others inside. After hauling Homura with great difficulty inside, Goku and Gojou dropped him like a hot potato and started exploring around the vast room. Sanzo walked in, carrying Ai by himself, followed by Hakkai.

Destiny first went to Ai, after glancing briefly at Sanzo whose face had turned expressionless. She placed something under Ai's nose. 

Ai regained her consciousness, coughing.

" What the hell stinks in here!" She exclaimed sitting upright, coming face to face with Destiny. Destiny smiled.

"Destiny! Its good to see you." Suddenly she remembered. "No! Dsetiny, Homura! He's been knocked unconscious! And Natsumi!!! Akuma....he...."

"Shhhh. Everything's all right."

" Yeah, don't make such a loud noise around here."

Ai turned and saw Sanzo. Eyes brimming with tears of delight, she flung herself at him. Sanzo looked surprised and taken aback. Destiny got up, still smiling, but her hands were clenching tightly at the thing she used to wake Ai, went to Homura to wake him.

"Hoi. Don't touch me like that." Sanzo finally said, pushing her away. Ai, already used to him, remembered Homura again, and rushed to where Destiny was. Homura was just about to wake up.

Finally, Destiny got up and headed over to a wall in the room, pressed something, and a crystal ball shot out into her hands. 

"Ai, I am ready to fulfil your wish."

Ai rubbed her tears away, and nodded grimly. 

"Now, please kneel in front of the mirror. As soon, as I finished chanting, you will enter the dark place where Natsumi is. You will have to convince her to leave that place. And its not as easy as you think. One word of caution; everything that is in there are all floating dreams. Do not let yourself be caught in one, or there'll be no way back for even I have no power over dreams."

"I understand." Ai knelt down and shut her eyes.

She felt the ground sway beneath her as she heard Ai's melodious voice chanting through the darkness. The tremors grew stronger and stronger until suddenly, and abruptly it stopped. Everything seemed to have stopped. There was complete silence. She opened her eyes warily.

She came face to face with Homura. At first, she held out her hands happily, thinking that Homura had come with her, but just as he was about to take her hands, she suddenly remembered Destiny's words and pulled away. That Homura slowly dissolved in front of her into darkness.

_That was scary. She sure wasn't kidding._ Ai walked cautiously, picking her way through the darkness. All the way, her past dreams kept coming , haunting her, but she managed to pull through, only barely.

Finally she spotted a faint pink light. Remembering that Natsumi's body had emitted a pink light, she hurried towards it. Suddenly an image of Kami-sama looking very angry appeared in front of her. She stepped back, surprised. He let out his thunder shot, which striked her and she was pushed several feet away. She stared in total surprise. _This dream can actually hurt me?_

Kami-sama kept coming, kept showing the angry look that he always did when Ai had seemingly done something wrong, the look that terrified her. She couldn't fight back. As each attack burned searingly through her, she thought, _No... I can't fight him...what am I going to do?_

"Fight him back. Fight him back, Ai. You can do it. Its all in the way you think."

Ai woke up with a jolt. Destiny? She looked around but saw no one except Kami-sama. She finally gathered up her courage, and with all her might fought him back. Finally the image dissolved. She breathed a sigh of relief. _I didn't think I was that strong to be able to do that. She's right. It's all in the way you think._

She reached where Natsumi was, curled up in a ball. She tried calling loudly; but Natsumi didn't budge an inch. She tried recalling every past happy memory she could remember with Natsumi; of course she couldn't forget any. But there was still nothing. Ai nearly gave up with despair.

Suddenly, she thought she heard Natsumi calling to her. Faintly. She strained to listen. 

Natsumi:  
_Dancing feet, Happy days,  
Things I almost remember  
Loving words, Someone sings  
Once upon a December_

Ai listened with surprise. She thought of a phrase.

Ai:  
_Far away, long ago  
Though you dimly remember  
Things your heart, used to know  
Once upon a December_

Faintly, but tinged with hope, an answer came.

Natsumi:  
_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Happy voices here they come,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memories_

Ai nearly cried with relief! She was remembering!

Both:  
_Far away, long ago  
Though I (you) dimly remember  
Things my heart (Things your heart),  
used to know   
Things that yearn to remember_

_  
_Natsumi:_  
End of song, someone sings  
Once upon a December  
  
_Ai:_  
Soon you'll be, home with me  
Once upon a December_

Just as she sang the last notes, Ai felt the ground trembling again. She gasped; but not for long. Natsumi was slowly uncurling herself. Finally she stood upright, with a very confused expression on her face. Ai rushed over to her. Natsumi's face slowly changed into pleasure, and happiness.

The ground gave a final tremor, and everything dissolved into nothingness.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Don't worry, she's fine. Just a little exhausted."

The voices sounded far, but near. Familiar too.

Ai suddenly sat upright. Homura, noticing the sudden movement, went to her, obvious joy and relief on his beautiful features.

They hugged each other for what seemed like eternity before Homura finally pulled her gently away, and stared deeply into her eyes.

"You scared me. So much. Don't do that ever again."

Ai smiled. "I won't. Where's Natsumi?"

"Outside. Want to go see her?"

"Mochiron!"

They walked out together, Ai leaning against Homura for support. He felt warm, and nice. As they walked through the hallways, Ai oohed and aahed at what she ddin't see before. Finally, they seemed to reach a courtyard. Happy voices and tinkling laughter came from it. They reached the table where everyone were.

"Natsumi! You're safe!"

A petite, brown haired girl with extremely fair skin, someone whom all of us has missed, got up from the table and enveloped Ai in a bear hug.

"Onee-sama! I missed you! SOOOOoooo much!"

"Me too!!!"

And both of them did a silly hand dance with each other.

"Do you know, when this little mite arrived, she was just like a baby? And totally naked too!"

Ai giggled. Natsumi, bright red in the face, shot back at Gojou.

" At least I wasn't the one who nearly fainted out of fright when we landed on you!"

Both of them stuck out their tongues at each other.

"But, Gojou did a great job of helping you, and dressing you and......." Hakkai's voice trailed away as he noticed the other two were staring with murderous looks and steam shooting out of their ears at him.

"Nee, Hakkai, Gojou really did handled her like a baby, didn't he?" Goku said, smiling brightly as he ate. Suddenly, realizing what he said, jumped off the chair and ran just as the other two went after him.

"Matte, bakazaru!!!"

"Yaikkes!! I didn't say anything wrong!"

Sanzo ch'ed, and leaned back in his chair. "What a bunch of kids."

"Don't act so matured before your time, Konzen." Destiny laid down a tray of food, as she beckoned the newcomers to sit down.

"I like being matured. At least I can for myself."

Destiny smiled slightly, and hung around Sanzo's chair, as if wanting to say something but not in front of other people. At first, Sanzo ignored it and continued drinking his tea, but she was so annoying that he finally set down his cup with a loud _paak._ He pushed his chair away and walked resolutely away.

"Matte yo, Genjo. Doko e iku?" Ai called after him.

" Betsu ni." He disappeared behind some pillars.

Destiny gave everyone a victory sign and skipped after him.

Sanzo's steps echoed in the largely empty room. He stopped.

"What do you want?"

Destiny stopped behind him.

"Let me get straight to the point. Akuma is very strong, and I think he is impossible to defeat if you and your friends were to meet up with him now. I have decided, I shall restore back your previous' lives, together with your powers. That way....."

Sanzo interrupted her. "Who are you decide for us? Don't underestimate us. Anyway, Akuma has nothing to do with us. We'll mind only our own business."

"Don't be too sure. He will find you, to find me, now that he knows about all of you, through that youkai's memories."

"Kougaiji....ka."

"Yea. Also, that's where the problem arises."

"What problem?"

"Natsumi will surely want to meet with him. And Akuma, will surely be able to sweet talk her into doing anything, into believing him. He is the greatest sadist known. Also, as it is, youkai and Kami can't get with each other. More so, the Princess of Heaven and the Prince of Darkness. Chaos will surely be aroused if they were to get together."

"......... What do you want me to do?"

"Take care that those two may not meet. Or...... if Akuma were to have got her, do your best not let her get swayed by him."

"I'm not a babysitter."

"But you are Konzen. Sanzo. You have to do this."

Suddenly Destiny keeled over, coughing terribly. Blood sputtered out and some of it landed on Sanzo's robe. Sanzo turned to look at her, still unwilling to go to her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"..... my power.... is weakening. I have not used so much of power before.... First to stop Akuma.... and now to awaken Natsumi.....*cough* *COUGH COUGH*."

"What place was Natsumi in?"

"...... *COUGH* A very dangerous one.... she and Ai... lucky ..... to come out...alive..."

Destiny tried to stand up, but couldn't. She reached out for Sanzo's robe instead, pulling him hard until he was forced to bend down.

"Konzen. Whether you like it or not, this is trusted to you. I will grant you your powers. But now... I can't stand it much longer, I must go back to my rest. The seal hindering me. Lead the others far away from here now, for I am defenseless while meditating. I will need several more days to break myself free of this seal. I know its a hard task, Konzen....."

"Who said anything about tough? Forget this. I'm going off now."

"*cough* Thank you..... Konzen." She held up her arms, and a trail of shiny dust blew from her fingertips, around Sanzo.

At first he felt light headed, then he felt himself changing. His body suddenly grew much stronger, he felt the weakness melt away. His hair grew longer, longer and then his clothes melted away to reveal his original purple robe inside. The dust, having done their job, danced in the wind to the others outside.

Konzen looked at himself, too absorbed to notice that Destiny was slowly fading. Suddenly her coughs made him look up, and he saw her. She smiled faintly.

"Can you stop this world from falling apart? Konzen.... until you realize..... then I shall awaken again.... till then.... sayonara." 

"Realize what??" He shouted but it was too late. She had faded away, leaving nothing but.... her sword which she carried all the while didn't fade. Instead, rather solid, it dropped to the floor. He walked over and picked it up gingerly. _Is this for me?_

He walked out and found the courtyard in a mess. Kenren kept exclaiming "Kakkoi na, anta wa! " to himself, Goku minus the shackles was staring at himself rather bewilderedly. Tenpo... erm.... looked rather Hakkaish..... (_what's there to say?!)_

Everyone turned to look at him. He looked at each and everyone of them in turn.

Tenpo, the tactician and genius, Kenren the brash but brave ex-Taisho, Goku, the monkey, Ai and Natsumi, in their goddess forms now,..... and Homura. They were his companions now.... ie, his new servants. They were given a new job now, one much more dangerous than their journey. To stop Akuma. Save the world? What crap.

"IKU ZO." He walked off the edge of the courtyard, stepping on the clouds, off to Down there.

* * *

_babyg: *Yawwwnnn* This took me so long to finish! I'm so sleepy.... Not much to talk about this time, just that Sanzo ikkou are going to be referred as the Konzen ikkou from now on. Actually I liked Sanzo's personality a lot.... maybe I'll bring his personality back again. But probably as Konzen now, he'll be much more childish. Hehehhh..... more pranks await in the **next chapter!**...... *Yawnnnnnn*_


	13. Chapter 20: Lost & Found

Author: babyg @ babygxpress

_Firstly, GOMEN NASAI for the *late* update! (that's an understatement) Hope you're happy with this chapter, review and tell me, ne?_

**Chapter 20: Lost & Found**

"Itadakimasu!!" *chomp chomp* *gulp* 

"Hoi, Gojou, kaishite _(give it back!)_!!"

"Finders keepers!"

Patrons in the inn stared at the middle table curiously. Natsumi looked around and blushed.

"Guys... calm down a little...." she whispered.

"But he took my piece of meat!" Goku whined, pointing frantically at Gojou, who responded by chewing slowly and licking his lips in front of Goku.

Natsumi sweat dropped. "Okay okay, Goku, I'll get you another plate okay? "

"Yay!"

Gojou swallowed and looked around the table. His gaze rested on a blonde-haired man who was reading a newspaper opposite him. A plate of green veggies lay untouched in front of him. Gojou grimaced.

"Konzen, you're not a monk anymore. Why are you still eating those forsaken greens?"

"None of your business."

"Oh, I know I know *waves hand nonchalantly*, its embarrassing to eat in front of us after all your preaching last time. Don't worry, we won't laugh much... " *click* The cold tip of a gun pressed in the middle of his forehead. Gojou sweat dropped.

"Eh....ahehe... I was.. just kidding."

The gun whipped back. Konzen, satisfied, went back to reading his newspaper.

Goku, who was eating happily, suddenly commented. "Neh, Gojou, Hakkai, why are you all back in your normal clothes then the ones Destiny gave? Only Konzen is in his original robes."

"That's 'cos Konzen's Sanzo's outfit was melted away....." Gojou trailed off as the gun was aimed at him again.

Hakkai laughed. "It would be a little eye-catching if we were to wear those outfits down here, ne?"

"Yeah, unlike some people who likes to show off.... " Gojou mumbled. This time several shots fired, two missing him narrowly. "Gomen!!"

"By the way, where's Ai and Homura, Natsumi?" Hakkai turned to the girl beside him.

"Ah... they said they wanted to stay and protect Destiny... but they'll be watching us from above. Dakara, shinpai suru nai yo!" Natsumi gave a big smile.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Hakkai revered in it. _We've been like this for 3 days now. Everything's calm, like the calm before a storm; Akuma hasn't tried anything yet. I wonder if Destiny's regained full consciousness already?_

Suddenly, Natsumi pushed her chair and got up. "I need some fresh air. I'll be back." She walked towards the door, closing it softly as she exited.

Gojou had resumed eating and didn't notice anything. Both he and Goku were fighting over the scraps again.

Suddenly Konzen said, "Gojou. Go with Natsumi."

Gojou stopped chewing long enough to say, " If I go, this baka zaru will eat everything!" 

A fan appeared out of nowhere and clobbered them both. 

"Fine, fine. You still have all those 'torture instruments' with you, huh?" Gojou rubbed his head painfully as he walked out.

"Why did I get clobbered too?" Goku whined holding his head.

"You're too noisy! And you've eaten too much! And don't say anything more! Go to bed!" A furious Konzen yelled at Goku who had opened his mouth to protest. Goku pouted and went upstairs reluctantly.

Hakkai smiled again. "You actually didn't intend to clobber Goku, did you? I guessed you aimed wrongly."

"What did you say?" Konzen held the fan menacingly.

"A-ah... Nan demo nai....." *sweatdrop*

Gojou lit his lighter as he searched for Natsumi. The forest was dark. 

"Where the hell can she be?" He wondered as he stumbled over some twigs in his path. "Damn those twigs!" He cursed walking backwards, as he pulled faces. Suddenly he stumbled over something much bigger and fell down, face first into.... soft mud.

"Gojou? What are you doing here?" A surprised voice came from above him. He pulled himself up with difficulty. 

"I should ask you that question."

"*giggling* I didn't know Gojou-san had his nightly facial routine which includes a mud-mask!"

"Oh shut up."

They sat by the riverbank, Natsumi looking at the waters, and Gojou beside her, his face now clean. Natsumi picked up a small stone, stared at it for a moment, then flung it into the waters. Gojou looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"You know, its funny. I thought I heard Kougaiji a while ago when I was still in the mirror; what happened to him? He would come and see me, I know he would."

Gojou stiffened. _What am I going to tell her? That her beloved is controlled by a devil?_

Before he could say anything, Natsumi grabbed his hands desperately. She stared into his eyes.

"Gojou, please tell me where Kougaiji is. Is he in trouble? My sister and that mean Konzen won't tell me anything! But, I know you would. Please, tell me."

He blinked a few times. Her expression looked so _pitying_. "There are some thing... where its better that you don't know about, Natsumi. We'll take you to see Kougaiji soon enough. When the time comes."

"But IT NEVER comes! Something terrible happened to Kougaiji! I know, by the way everyone's acting. And this is so unfair... its so unfair. Everyone of you treats me like I'm a little girl. No one understands me!" She cried, standing up furiously.

Gojou was struck speechless. 

Natsumi saw his hesitating face. She turned and ran into the woods crying out, " If you won't tell me anything, I'll search for him myself!" She disappeared.

Gojou scrambled up. "Mataku! That girl!" He ran after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akuma stood on his throne, his devil fork upright. In front of him, was a glass case which contained a very angry Kougaiji. 

"Kusoo! How dare you put me here! Let me out, I say!"

Akuma grinned, taking a step at a time towards the case. "I haven't been able to fulfill your wish just yet, huh. But don't worry; she's coming. You'll see her very soon." He sniffed the air hungrily. "Oh, I can smell it now; the smell of a young goddess. Its been so long."

Kougaiji looked grossed out. Then his expression turned to desperation. "You're not talking about Natsumi, are you? You promised you wouldn't do anything to HER!"

"I never did say that, my dear boy. All that was contained in our agreement was, " He snapped his fingers and the scroll appeared unscrolling itself." All there is is that you would get your wish of seeing Natsumi, and I get full use of your body."

Kougaiji banged angrily at the glass. "I take it back! There's no way I'll let you hurt her!"

"You have no sense for a prince; once an agreement is made, you can't cower out." The crow flew around him irritatingly.

Akuma just laughed at an evil cackle. "I'll get you soon, Miramei." His hand balled into fists. He turned towards Kougaiji. "And now, its showtime. Your beloved is near; searching for you I presume. I'm sure she'll be very pleased to see you."

Kougaiji bit his lip. _Now Natsumi's going to get in trouble because of me! Why didn't I have the sense to not give in to him!_

"Don't you want to give him an amnesia spell first, Master? He'll be easier to control that way while you're in his body." The crow said.

"No, leaving him like this will be more entertaining. After all, who wouldn't want to see how a lover's reunion is? And I can control him; I can control anyone. I am the Great Lord of Hell after all."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Natsumi slowed down. She walked angrily on. " They are mean brats! They still want to separate me and Kougaiji! I don't care what they think anymore. No, I don't. I'll be with him even if the whole universe is destroyed!"

With this thought, she ran with a new burst of energy. She skidded to a stop in a clearing. _At this rate, I won't be able to find him. I guess I'll just have to track back to the inn first, and later get some clues somehow from Hakkai._

After about and hour or two, Natsumi slowed down again. This time she looked around anxiously. "I'm sure I ran through here the last time...." She looked at her surroundings. "Masaka.... I made a whole roundabout?!"

She groaned and dropped to the floor. "I can't go on anymore. Kougaiji...." She sobbed softly. She must have been down there for another 40 minutes before she heard a slight rustle in the bushes. A twig cracked under the unknown weight. Natsumi's heart came to a standstill. Wild animals?

She got up unsteadily, never taking her eyes off where the sound came from. The leaves pushed back. A dark figure loomed in front of her. She got ready her gold rope and was about to swing it towards the figure, when the moon suddenly burst out of the clouds and shone down.

"Kougaiji!" she exclaimed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Konzen stared out of his bedroom window. He fingered the sword which Miramei had left for him. 

"It's been 3 days, Miramei. You said you only needed a few days. Why aren't you here yet? And before you left..... you said realize something.... Realize what?!" 

Suddenly a sharp voice rang in his head. _"Konzen! Natsumi is in danger!"_ At the same time, a sharp pain burst through his heart. He fell to the ground, gasping.

_Miramei? Is that you? What is wrong with Natsumi?_

His door burst open and Hakkai rushed in, also holding a hand to his chest. "Konzen!" He shouted before he realized that Konzen was on the floor. "So, you felt it too? Something's happened to Natsumi." 

Konzen nodded grimly as he got up. "But Gojou's with her, I don't think we need to worry-" Before he could finish his sentence, Gojou burst in panting.

"Did Natsumi returned yet?" He asked.

Hakkai stared at him in horror before looking back at Konzen. Konzen had already gone for the door, shouting, "Baka!" at Gojou. Hakkai followed him. At the rear, Gojou was running after them, panting loudly, "Why did you call me baka!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kougaiji. Its really you. I'm so glad! Oh I'm so glad!" Natsumi ran towards him and hugged him, tears falling down her cheeks. Kougaiji stood there, unmoving, a smile flitted across his features.

_Natsumi, get away! He's not me! _

Akuma/Kougaiji's eyes glinted evilly as he hugged her back. "I'm glad I found you." At this, Natsumi burst into a fresh flood of tears. "Don't ever leave me again, Kougaiji!"

_Natsumi!! Listen to me, listen to your heart! He is not ME!_

Kougaiji's eyes flickered a second. "Natsumi, listen to me! I-..."

Suddenly a something burst out of the trees cawing loudly and making a huge ruckus, drowning out his voice. Natsumi jumped in fright, looking around nervously.

Kougaiji's eyes regained the evil look. _Don't interfere, boy! Or I'll destroy her!_

_You can't! I won't let you!_

_And who are you to tell me so? *cackles*_

"Kougaiji? Kougaiji?" 

Kougaiji started, looking down at her. "I'm sorry, I was a little occupied. What did you say?"

"Lets go back to the inn to find Konzen-tachi first. Its kind of creepy out here in the forest."

"You've got me here. What are you scared of?" He pulled her into his arms again, staring at her lovingly.

Natsumi sighed contentedly. _That's right. I've got my Kougaiji again. _

_Akuma: Watch Kougaiji, if she makes love with me, the first baby of devil and angel descent will be born. The incessant power, will finally be released._

_Kougaiji: No! Don't you dare!_

_Akuma: What have you got to lose? Its your body anyway._

_Kougaiji: I don't want to hear anything! Don't touch her!_

_Akuma: Too late._

He kissed Natsumi, his hand on her shoulder straps. He started to pull them down gently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They burst through the trees searching for Natsumi. Suddenly Konzen skidded to a stop. There he stood, staring agape at the scene before him.

Hakkai managed to stop in time, but Gojou bumped head first into Hakkai.

"What the hell did you stop for, Hakkai!" He complained. He caught sight of what they were seeing. "What...are they doing....!!!"

Natsumi was half undressed in the glade, her back towards them. Kougaiji was nuzzling her.

"KOUGAIJI! WHAT A PLACE TO BE DOING THIS! YOU'RE EVEN MORE KINKY THAN ME!" Gojou shouted excitedly, momentarily forgetting who Kougaiji actually was.

Natsumi and Kougaiji's eyes pop out, stunned. She quickly pulled up her straps, blushing deeply. Kougaiji ch'ed in annoyance.

Konzen knocked his hand against his forehead, as Hakkai sweat dropped profusely. Suddenly Gojou remembered.

"You are Ak-mmphhhhhpphhrerpph!" The rest of his exclamation was muffled by Hakkai`s hand.

"We're very sorry to have disturbed you, Natsumi-san. I see you have found Kougaiji. Mo ii desu ne..." He smiled brightly, trying to keep a struggling, furious Gojou in check.

"If there's nothing, let's go back. " Konzen announced.

"Can Kougaiji come with us too?" Natsumi asked hopefully as she skipped along the path.

Konzen walked ahead, seemingly didn't hear her question. She took that as a yes, and pulled Kougaiji along a few distance before skipping ahead. Kougaiji stepped back to fall in step with Konzen. He smiled a cunning smile.

"Konzen....you won't be able to hide Miramei forever...." his Akuma-voice whispered.

"I don't care what grudge you have, don't take it out on Natsumi. Cowards like you don't amount to much anyway."

"*cackles softly* Of course.... I actually wanted to make Natsumi the lucky bearer of the Son of Destruction.... but looking at you, I think my initial choice is better. Miramei." He smiled an infuriating smile as Konzen scowled at him. He waved as he quickened his pace to catch up with Natsumi up front.

Konzen thought grimly to himself. "This is bad. What Son of Destruction is he talking about? But, judging by what he was doing to Natsumi just now....." He suddenly started in horror at his realization. _He means... making love?!_ He clenched his fists. _Why do I care so much when I've already told myself I don't feel any love for her?_

* * *

_babyg: I know about the Son of Destruction thing, the name's really uncreative -_-;; I gotta go check my Jap dictionary for more appropriate names. If you've got any suggestions, feel free to e-mail me ^_^ I'm very open to suggestions. Do review, ne?_


	14. Chapter 21: The Evil Inside

Author: babyg @ babygxpress

**Chapter 21: The Evil Inside**

_*Slurrrp* _"Aah... I feel so happy!" Natsumi said, looking around at the little party around the table. She sweat dropped when she saw their faces.

Konzen was sitting with arms crossed, his mouth twisted into a frown. Gojou was staring curiously at Kougaiji, as if trying to make out something. Hakkai meanwhile, busied himself with feeding Hakuryu. Kougaiji was sipping from a cup, staring daggers at Konzen who did the same.

"Nee... are you guys on bad terms or something?" The tension between Konzen and Kougaiji was broke off as Natsumi's worried voice came into hearing.

Kougaiji laughed, albeit nervously. "Nothing to worry about! Natsumi... what is this yucky drink??" _I'll vomit if I take anymore of this poisonous stuff!_

"Its tea. Oolong tea. Nobody should be drinking beer at night." Natsumi stated.

Gojou picked up his cup, smirking. _Luckily I was smart enough to order earlier before she came up with this nonsense. _He took a huge gulp.

"I filled everyone else's cups with tea too."

"*Puuiiii*! NATSUMI! What did you do to my precious beer!!!" Gojou spat, trying to clean his tongue of the foul taste of tea. Hakkai handed him a glass. Gojou, without thinking, took a huge gulp too, and spat it out a moment later.

"Hakkai! What's with the WATER! I thought you gave me beer!"

"Aa-ah, if I don't do as Natsumi-san says, I'll be in trouble. Ja minna-san, I'm going to retire for bed now. Oyasumi nasai." Hakkai headed for the stairs.

"Oyasumi, Hakkai!" Natsumi said cheerfully turning her head towards the stairs.

With Natsumi not facing them, Kougaiji and Gojou immediately poured their cups of tea into a nearby potted plant and breathed a sigh of relief. (_The poor plant withered in seconds, what's with the tea! ^^ )_ When Natsumi turned back to face them, they both smiled innocently.

"*Phang* I'm going to bed." Konzen set his cup hard on the table and went upstairs.

Kougaiji and Gojou stared at the cup, eyes popping out.

"He actually finished everything!!" _Okay, he's as stupid a monk as he was last time._

"How did he manage to swallow the poisonous stuff?" _I didn't know Konzen had resistance to poison. Must check that out._

"See? Its not as bad as you think," Natsumi said, getting up too. "I think I'll go to bed too. I'm tired after running out in the forest for so long." Kougaiji hurriedly got up and followed her.

"I'll come with you. After all we're sharing a room too." Kougaiji shot a smirk at Gojou as he went out of the room.

_What is he up to now?_ Gojou thought as he stared at the now empty table.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Konzen. Do you think we should let Akuma loose like that? And apparently he's sharing a room with Natsumi too. Didn't Miramei say we shouldn't let her go near him?" Hakkai's worried voice reached the opposite side of the room where Konzen was.

"I know but what can we do? That spoiled brat definitely won't listen to us if we tell her that the youkai is not himself but is Akuma. All we can do now is put our trust in her."

The room was silent again.

"Do you think he has a big plan up his sleeve?"

"Shiranai."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Natsumi." Kougaiji caught her hand just as she was about to slip into bed.

"What is it Kougaiji?" She asked sleepily, looking longingly at the bed.

He twisted her so that she faced him.

"I love you." He stared deep into her eyes. Natsumi was mesmerized by it. Or maybe...hypnotized?

"I... love you too, Kougaiji." She answered dazedly, wrapping her arms around his waist and setting her head against his chest.

Kougaiji smiled. His hand moved upwards to his mouth where he set small tablet on his tongue. He pulled Natsumi's face upwards and kissed her. The tablet slid down her throat though she didn't even feel it as she was too caught up.

He pushed her aside a little roughly and sat by the edge of the bed, crossing his arms. She looked a little hurt but walked towards him. Just as she reached him, the tablet took effect and she fell into his arms, unconscious.

Kougaiji gave a low, deep throated laugh.

"Saa... I will enter your memories now, dear _Nat_sumi. To find my Miramei." He touched the tip of his fingers to her forehead. A black light enveloped him and he disappeared.

He reappeared in what seemed darkness at first, but he slowly made out a patch of light at the far end. He reached it and found himself in a sort of hallway, with many doors.

"So.. this is how her memory looks like..." He thought as he walked towards the first door. He caught sight of himself in the mirror.

"Hah! I'm in my original form now. Kougaiji, you're just a talking nuisance in my head." Akuma told his reflection gleefully.

_Shut up! I'll get you for this, Akuma!_

"Enough of rubbish talk. Let me see...." He pushed open the first door cautiously. A twinkle of laughter reached his ears and in the far blurred distance, he saw two girls running in a green field full of yellow buttercups.

"This is her memory of when she is young... adorable isn't she Kougaiji?" Akuma smirked as he closed the door and reach for the next.

_SHUT UP!_

Akuma worked his way through the long hallway of doors. There were many memories. Some of when Natsumi was happy, when she was sad, when she was sulky, everything was recorded inside. Akuma was starting to feel tired and grumpy.

"If this door is not it, I'll blast everything!" He thundered angrily.

_I'll kill you if you do that. This is Natsumi's property, not some damn devil._

"You're lucky you're in my head now. I'll blast you when we get out of here." He pushed open the door. There seemed to be a ruckus going on.

"You can't play with us. We don't like you ; acting all haughty taughty just because you're Kami-sama's favorite daughter." Akuma heard the taunts just as he turned the corner.

He saw a very young brown haired girl crying softly as several boys and girls crowded among her, whipping out nasty remarks.

For a moment there, Akuma's childhood flashed.

*************************************FLASHBACK************************************

"Nii-chan, what are we going to do today?" young Akuen (Akuma) said cheerfully to a much taller but slightly older boy than he. The boy had his back towards Akuen; suddenly he whipped around and grabbed Akuen by the collar.

"Akuen, I've told you not to come near me. I'm fed up with you. " Ashi said fiercely, tossing him aside. Akuen got up, a hurt look in his eyes. 

"But nii-chan...."

"You are a failure to Hell. Speak no more to me."

Akuen stared at his brother's retreating back, clenching his fists.

*************************************FLASHBACK************************************

"Soo... I was looked down upon too.... just like this girl. But I am different I fought against them, " Akuma said aloud.

_You were considered a disgrace in Hell?_

"Everyone thought of me as the sickly last child of Enma, the 'best' ruler of Hell at that time. They said I was weak, that Ashi, my older brother was the true desirable heir to Enma's throne. And Ashi knew that, so he always taunted me. With all this, its amazing one could still survive. Yes, those were the _good _old days, " he hissed softly. 

_So, you were actually driven to desperation to prove yourself? That one day, you finally lost control huh?_

"Desperation? You might say so; except that I knew I was the Great One. Ashi had power yes, but my power of evil surpasses his by leaps and bounds. I just didn't know yet. And then, SHE came. On her journey, apparently. She was the most beautiful woman I ever met; the first to draw me out of my shell. Yes, she was the one who helped me achieve what I have today." Akuma licked his lips in delight at the memory.

_She?_

"Miramei. Her power brought out Mine. Though our paths never could cross, my father told me. She was Destiny born in Heaven, I am destiny from Hell."

_Then why do you want to seek revenge from Heaven now?_

Akuma scowled. "She did something that was unforgivable to me. She, and Enma, and Ashi... yes even the old fart Kami. I have to make them pay back double. Remember, debts aren't good for health." He cackled at his lame joke.

He walked along as he talked, pushing open Natsumi's memory doors one by one. Finally, he reached the end of the hallway. "Her memory of Miramei is bound to be in these last few doors."

He pushed open a door. Nope, wrong one. Two more left. He pushed it open. The memory of Natsumi and Kougaiji hugging together in the glade was very clear; the Kanji for "I love you" hung in the air.

"See that? She must really love you." Akuma laughed loudly.

_Natsumi........_

"Then, this must be it." He pushed open the last door.

A bright light shone at them as the door opened. Akuma shielded himself from the glare. He lifted his eyes to the source of the light. There he saw, in the middle of a four-wall room, atop a circle, sat Destiny, cross-legged.

He smiled in obvious delight and pleasure.

"So, you're in the Sacred Room of Heaven. I've found you, Miramei."

* * *

_Name reference:  
__Akuen - evil destiny or connection || unfortunate love  
Ashi - evil  
Enma - devil || ruler of Hades_

_babyg: I am so grateful to all the reviews I've gotten so far; this is really encouraging ^_^ Thank you everyone!!!!!!_


	15. Chapter 22: Deceit

Author: babyg @ babygxpress

**Chapter 22: Deceit**

"So, you're in the Sacred Room of Heaven. I've found you, Miramei."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Eeh......?" Natsumi eyes fluttered open. At first, her surroundings seemed blur, but after a few more blinks she started to recognize where she was. The sun was shining brightly outside. Her right hand grasped the side of her forehead. Her head was pounding, for no obvious reason except that she probably had a bad night's sleep.

"What the hell....." She groaned, throwing off the blankets. _What did I do yesterday? How did I end up here?_

"Good morning, my dear Natsumi."

Her head shot up. Kougaiji was standing at the foot of the bed, smiling brightly. She smiled too; He looked so sweet. She moved closer to him and hugged him. 

"Kougaiji... I'm so glad. That you are by my side each time I open my eyes. Ne, you won't leave me anymore, right?" She looked up at him. 

Kougaiji was caught stunned. Momentarily again, Kougaiji regained control of his body from Akuma. 

"Natsumi! Natsumi, I will never leave you! But... you're in danger now! Don't get seduce-" He knocked his head involuntarily. 

_What are you doing, bastard? Don't foil my plans! After I get my Miramei, you can have her for all I care!_

"Er... Kougaiji? What did you just tell me?" 

"Nothing, my dear. I just meant, although you're in danger, I'll always be by your side. Always." Kougaiji lifted her chin up and kissed her, but his eyes were cold as steel. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Ahhh, ero kappa ! You stole my food from right under my noise! Give them back!" 

"Did you write your name? No? Then it's 'finders keepers'." 

"Idiot! Who would write their name on the buns?!" 

"Ar... stomach-brained monkey do you want to fight?" 

"My pleasure!" 

Konzen squeezed his fists tightly, veins appearing all over his head. Not able to contain his anger anymore, he burst out: "Uruse, you irritating kids!!" *Whack whack* 

"Itai! Konzen, I don't deserve that!" 

"Neither did I, namagusa bouzu!" *pulls Konzen beloved ponytail ^_^* 

"Yargh... yaroooo!!" 

Hakkai, sitting at the table, grinned at the three men who were all over each other on the floor, pinching each other's cheeks ^_^. 

"My, my, another peaceful day we have here." 

"Ohayooo!" 

Hakkai looked up. "Ah, Natsumi-san! Domo." He sweat dropped when he caught her expression at the three guys in front of her. "Er, don't mind them it's really normal...." 

"Waah baka Konzen!! I didn't know the three of you were interested in yaoi! ^_^" 

The three of them looked up. 

"Ahh.... I wouldn't want to have an affair with an animal and a monk, thank very much!" 

"Natsumi! What's yaoi?" 

"Ch'." Konzen got up most unceremoniously, and seated himself at the table. "Hakkai, give me some tea." 

"Hai,hai Konzen-sama...." 

"Shin-e no ka!" 

"Natsumi! You haven't answered me! What's yaoi?" 

Natsumi grinned mischievously at the insistent Goku. 

"Well, you see, it's when there's a relationship between a man and a man..." 

"Me and Konzen have a relationship and both of us are men! Are we considered yaoi?" 

"^_^;; It depends on what you do..." 

"Yeah, zaru, look. It's when the two men *bleep* this, and *bleep* that, and together they *bleep* each other." Gojou explained enthusiastically making hand motions. Goku's eyes became wider and wider as he tried to make sense of Gojou's motions. 

"Eh... Gojou, do you think it's right to teach a small kid that? ^^;;" Hakkai asked. 

"Wahh! Me and Sanzo used to do that!" Goku exclaimed;_ (he misinterpreted the hand motions, people!)_

"Hontou ni?!" Gojou and Natsumi's jaws dropped open. Goku nodded enthusiastically. 

Veins started appearing on Konzen's head. "I will kill all of you right now!" *bang bang bang* The shots rained on them as they scampered to avoid it. 

"You're mean, Konzen! We did have-" 

Konzen grabbed Goku by the collar angrily. "We did not, baka zaru! If you say that one more time!..." He started pinching Goku's cheeks. 

Gojou folded his hands behind his head. "I see... they have a complicated relationship. Though we should just call the monk KINKY for wanting to do it with a monkey-" 

The cold end of the gun pressed hard against Gojou's forehead. "Shin-e!!" 

"Wah! Domo arigato, but I don't want to die just yet!" 

After the mini chaos had settled down, thanks to Hakkai's interference, temporary peace ensued. 

"Hey, Natsumi." Konzen looked up from the newspaper he was reading. 

"Hai?" 

"Where's Kougaiji?" 

"Eh... he said he had to find Dokugakuji and the others.... just some small matter apparently. He'll be back soon, don't worry!" She smiled. 

"Small matter, huh?" He reopened his newspaper. _Who wants to worry about Him!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Yaone! Where's Kou?" The big-sized man barged into the control room. Yaone turned to look at him, her huge eyes mirroring his worry. 

"We saw some amazing power indication on the radar. He's gone to check it out. He told me not to find him. But it's been 3 days already...." Her voice trailed off. 

"Kusoo! Why didn't you tell me?" Dokugakuji knocked his fists together in frustration. 

"Yo. I'm back." 

Dokugakuji and Yaone turned to find him standing at the entrance. 

"Kougaiji-sama! I am so glad!- I was so worried!" Yaone rushed towards him, tears brimming her eyes. 

Kougaiji smiled, and for once reached out and hugged Yaone. She gasped in surprise. He bent down and whispered, "I'm glad too. I couldn't leave you alone for long, could I?" 

He released her and walked towards Dokugakuji, smirking in satisfaction. 

_Boy, do you have a lot of female admirers around! _

_Baka yaro! Leave Yaone alone, she's got nothing to do with me. She's only my minion, but if you touch her I won't let you go!_

_You seem to like her much too. Maybe I should play a little with her before I go?_

"Kou. Where did you go these three days without informing us of anything?" 

"Ah. I checked out the power, And got Natsumi back." He started fiddling around with the controls on the motherboard, interested in the gadgets. 

Yaone covered her hand over her mouth. _He's found... Natsumi. They're together again. What was that hug for? Was he genuinely pleased to see me? Or..._

Dokugakuji squinted in confusion at Kougaiji. 

"Kou, is something bothering you? You never touch the controls. You always left it to Yaone remember? And where's Natsumi?" 

Kougaiji abruptly turned. "She's with Sanzo-ikkou! I couldn't stop her by myself, so I came back for assistance. You don't mind, do you?" 

"N-No. But.. they caught her or what? I thought she was in good terms with them?" 

Kougaiji, not knowing what to say, pretended to break down instead and covered his face with his hands. "I... couldn't protect her. They... said I was the Devil.... and I...-" He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

Yaone smiled gently at him. "Why don't we send our troops there and go retrieve back Natsumi? You must be missing her, what with getting her back and losing her all over again." _Though it pains me, I'll do anything for you Kougaiji-sama._

"Will you Yaone?" He grasped his hands and stared into her eyes hopefully. 

She felt strangely numb, staring into his red eyes. 

"Of course! Lets go now!" 

"Thank Yaone. Dokugakuji, go and collect our troops with her. I'll be out in a moment." 

After the door closed behind them, Kougaiji started laughing. Soft, but slowly getting louder and more malicious. _Everything's according to plan._

"Yaone, why did you agree so fast? Shouldn't we find out more?" Dokugakuji grabbed her shoulder. Yaone was walking so fast, marching even. She turned to him, her eyes strangely solid. 

"We have to help him. Remember we pledged our lives to him. We shouldn't be asking questions, just do what he wants." She turned and walked off. 

_Something strange is going on._ Dokugakuji looked after her thoughtfully. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"19 ! Yahoo, I win!" 

"Not so fast, zaru. I got Blackjack!" 

"No way! You switched the cards! 

"Who says so? I wouldn't do such a low lying scummy thing like that!" 

"I saw you! I saw you!" 

"You did not! I won fair and square, give me back that plate!" 

"Will not! It's mine since you cheated!" 

"Maa.... Natsumi-san, what time is Kougaiji coming back?" Hakkai asked Natsumi, who looked extremely bored. At his question she immediately jumped up and smiled forcing herself to look cheerful. 

"Don't worry, Hakkai! He'll be here soon; he promised me!" 

"We don't wait for anyone you know. We must be off." Konzen spat. 

""And where do you want to go? Huh?" Natsumi stared at him. 

Unable to answer, Konzen ch'ed and went back to reading his newspaper. 

Suddenly the inn's doors burst open. They all turned to see who was it. A group of youkai stood at the entrance, grinning maliciously. 

"So, everyone is here! That's good! We will take your lives now!" 

Dokugakuji appeared amidst the mist of flying youkai. "Don't hurt Natsumi-sama!" 

"Ehh?" Natsumi stared open-eyed at the spectacle. 

"What's this about, Dokugaku!" Gojou shouted as he avoided the rain of youkai. 

"We received news that you had abducted Natsumi-sama. Saa, Natsumi-sama, lets go back." Yaone extended her hand to Natsumi. 

"N-Nani?!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Thank you so much, dear Yaone." Kougaiji cackled, from above a cliff where he stood observing the chaos. He retreated back and then, with a jump, flew upwards towards the clouds. 

He burst through the wispy cotton-like clouds and arrived in front of Heaven's Gates. 

"The infamous Gates hummm... would they let a poor demon in? Well, I won't wait for the answer." 

He blasted the Gates with one ball of 'chi. 

"What the- Youkai?!" The guards saw as the mist of the blast dispersed. "Get the foul thing!" 

"Foolish." Kougaiji yawned as he released blast after blast of 'chi. "Damn, I'm getting bored. Move out!" He ran through the crowd of guards, blasting each and everyone in his way. 

Finally he stopped at the foot of a palace. Behind him lay mountains of Heaven's guards, all dead. He scratched his chin. "Now... it's the Sacred Room, isn't it?" 

With some amazing navigation, he did not meet any Generals at all and soon reached a beautiful garden. Ai's garden. _(babyg: Don't forget them!)_

"What a beautiful place. To mask the deceit that has been going on up here." Kougaiji walked towards an opening. 

"Stop right there, Intruder." A voice rang out, bright and clear. 

Kougaiji turned around. 

"You have the nerve to- what the? Kougaiji?" Ai exclaimed in surprise. 

Taking advantage of the surprise, Kougaiji released his energy whose momentum threw Ai back until she knocked clean against a wall. He grinned sideways, looking very evil indeed. 

Homura who had just arrived, saw Ai sprawled against a wall, blood pouring out of her. 

"Ai!" 

He turned towards Kougaiji, snarling in fury. 

"AKUMA! So, you've finally come." 

"Of course *kakaka*. I'm sorry; was I delayed?" He took a step towards the opening that lead to the Sacred Room, but Homura stopped him with a blast of 'chi. 

"Your opponent is me now." 

"Ooh, want to die a third time? I'm very proud that you chose me to be the one to send you to Hell. When you are there, don't worry, I'll visit you." 

"Humph. Proud, aren't you? I'll fight seriously now. No more handicap." 

He unclasped his handcuffs. They dropped to the floor with _clink clank. _Homura held his sword ready. "Now come, you dirty foul Devil!" 

Kougaiji smiled. "Omoshiroi." 

* * *

_babyg: Erm... okay we're still no closer to the Miramei and Akuma meeting ---;; Sorry.... Never mind! Next chapter! Just wait for the next chapter, ne?! Babyg signing off now ^_^_


	16. Chapter 23

** Chapter 23**

Homura lunged at Kougaiji with his sword continously while Kougaiji swerved to avoid it. Finally, Kougaiji knocked his sword away with a kick and punched him several times. He held Homura by the shirt.

"What handicap were you talking about? You seem to have rusted even more!" Kougaiji mocked.

With a new burst of energy, Homura managed to release himself and release a blast of 'chi which knocked Kougaiji several feet away. Without hesitation, he retrieved his sword and held it. A red fire-dragon appeared and lunged its way towards Kougaiji.

The dragon collided with Kougaiji who seemed to have been caught by surprise and the whole area around exploded.

Homura stared, hoping against hope as the smoke cleared. Finally, when he saw there was no movement, he ran over to Ai.

"Ai! Shikkari shite!" He said worriedly, holding her in his arms.

She opened her eyes and weakly smiled at him. Suddenly her eyes widened in horror and with a great effort, she jumped in front of Homura.

A blast of 'chi met Ai full on, and the force knocked Homura against the wall. 

"AI!!!!" He shouted till he was hoarse, shielding himself against the impact.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Stop this at once!"

The voice rang out and momentarily stunned all the youkai. Konzen stood, his arms folded looking very serious.

"It's all a trap! Hakkai, get Hakuryuu! We've got to go up to the Heavens fast! He's finally begin to take action!"

Hakkai eyes widened as he realized the situation. "Right!"

Yaone stood up, looking very determined blocking Hakkai's way out. "I'm sorry Hakkai-san, but I can't let you out. You've all cost Kougaiji-sama a lot of pain; I will not let it go."

"But Yaone-san, do understand. Heavens in in great turmoil!" Hakkai pleaded.

Her eyes remain solid, as if mesmerized, Konzen realized.

"She's been hypnotized by Akuma!"

Natsumi stared. _Who is Akuma? Why is Yaone-san acting like that?_

"I don't understand what's happening, but if you can bring Kou back, go. I'll stop Yaone." Dokugakuji stepped in front of Yaone, looking at the rest.

"Che... Dokugakuji... do you have to act so cool?" Gojou drawled before being whisked away by Natsumi. "Nani?? Natsumi, don't rush don't rush!"

"I want to know what is happening." Natsumi retorted as she pulled him onto the Jeep outside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Homura held Ai in his arms, his eyes brimming with tears. (I haven't seen him look like that in the anime) 

"Ai... Shikkari shite. Shikkari shite!" Homura sobbed. Ai lay lifeless. _Tap tap_. Homura saw a pair of shoes stop before hmi.

"Why don't you join your wife now? You're hindering me!" Kougaiji growled. A fire of energy released and hit Homura before he could defend himself. His last thought before falling to the ground: _Ai... don't worry, I'll be with you._

Kougaiji laughed. "Finally got rid of them. Irritating brats." He made his way to the hall of the Sacred Room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Jeep landed at the edge of Heavens. There seemed to be a great disturbance, they could see mountains of dead guards everywhere.

"Who did all this?!" Natsumi cried out, her eyes widening.

Konzen suddenly jumped out of the Jeep and ran towards where else? Ai's garden. _I hope he hasn't reach there yet. No, please...._

He stopped in shock. Everywhere on the paths, flowers, rocks, blood was spattered everywhere. Gojou bumped into him. "Hey, what's the big deal...-"

Natsumi covered her mouth, feeling sick in the stomach. Suddenly she remembered. "O-nee-sama!"

Konzen was already at the other end of the garden, cradling Ai in his arms. _Ai! Why... did he have to kill you?!_

Hakkai propped Homura up, who was barely breathing.

"You... have to stop him... he's heading for... Destiny. We couldn't protect...." His hand dropped, his life gone out of him. Gojou stood, grim. Natsumi pushed Konzen away and sobbed into her sister's arms.

"Onee-sama! Why did it have to be like that?! You must have... suffered...." Natsumi turned to look at Konzen, who covered his face with his hand.

"Konzen! You know who killed my sister, don't you? Tell me NOW what is happening. Do you want me to find everyone DEAD before I know what's happening?" 

"Natsumi-san, get a grip of yourself. We just couldn't find the right time to tell you."

"Hakkai! Great, so tell me!"

"All this while, the Kougaiji you see is not him. His body has been possessed by Akuma, the Lord of Hell. We wanted to tell you this, but were afraid that you couldn't take it. Also, Destiny told us not to."

_Uso! _Natsumi thought in panic. _It can't be... then the person who's been kissing me all this while..? But...._ She turned and ran towards the hallway.

"O-Oi, Matte!" Gojou ran after her. 

"Natsumi!" Goku also ran into the hallway.

"Shit. Those kids." Konzen cursed as he finally regained his composure. "They seem to want to be killed by Akuma so much."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A light enveloped Kougaiji and when it dispersed, Akuma was standing there. He had trapped Kougaiji in a small bottle, which he now carried in his cloak.

_Creeak._ Akuma pushed open the door, squinting at the familiar bright light. As his sight became clearer, he noticed the oracle( yes, I found out the circle I meant was called an oracle!) glowing in the middle of the room. He worked his way up. 

Yes, there were the beautiful dainty feet which had kept in pace with his a long time ago, the waist which his arms had encircled for many times, the beautiful soft hands which he had held....and there she was. Her face. The face that could not be rivaled by any other. Miramei.

Akuma smiled, almost tenderly as he walked slowly to her, his hands outstretched. _You are forever mine, Miramei._

Just then, his feet touched the side of the oracle. A burst of light sprouted up and created a shield around her. Akuma frowned in annoyance. He pulled back a punch and threw it with all his anger. The weak shield dispersed.

_I see. You've shut yourself in again, Miramei. You could break the seal easily, but yet, you don't want to. As if to reimburse your sins. But whatever you do, that old fart of a Kami won't take your excuse. You're just wasting your precious time here._

"Akuen." A voice like the wind, drifted faintly in.

He looked at Miramei, surprised. "Miramei?" Her eyes still remained closed, she didn't seem to be moving at all. But the voice appeared again.

"Akuen. Leave me. The past was the past. We can't go back anymore. You've got to release it-"

"NO! I won't hear anything! Miramei, how could you? What we had last time, that was priceless! Am I wrong if I want it back again?"

"..... We didn't have anything at all. Never."

Akuma's eyes burned with fury. " It's Konzen, isn't it? That stupid worthless god who can't do anything for his own sake? You love him? I'll take him away from you! Yes, and you will have to love me again."

"Who's worthless?"

Konzen stood at the doorway, looking pissed off.

Akuma turned and faced him, a wicked grin on his face. "You came even without me having to invite you. How nice."

"Konzen! You are no match for him! Please, don't confront him now!" Miramei's voice rang out worriedly.

"I'm not a coward, and I'm certainly not stupid or worthless. He'll have to eat back his words."

"Oh? What if I won't?"

"Then, eat this!" He shot several shots at Akuma, who simply opened his mouth and swallowed the bullets.

"Thank you. My turn to feed you now." Akuma shot out several bursts of energy which Konzen maanged to avoid. Suddenly Akuma ran with lightning speed, and punched Konzen in the stomach. Konzen fell to the ground, speechless. Akuma released his anger, kicking him relentlessly.

"Take this, you son of a bitch! Want to defeat me? Not ever in your dreams!" 

Suddenly he kicked against a shield which had formed itself against Konzen. A burst of light threw him to the opposite wall.

Konzen looked up. "Miramei?" 

The girl stared down at him, smiling gently. "Hey."

Konzen threw himself at her, trying to hug her. 

"Miramei! Ai.... was killed!" But only felt empty air before he came crashing to the ground, to his shock.

Miramei turned around, a pained expression on her face. "You still love her only, Konzen?"

Konzen was taken aback. He never thought of it. _Do I love Ai?_

She noticed his confusion and hesitation. "I see." She turned towards Akuma. 

"Akuen, I'll defeat you with my own hands! Do stop being so childish already!" She charged towards him.

Akuma gaped in astonishment, but he suddenly realized something. _Konzen couldn't touch her. Meaning, this is just a mirage so no matter what I do, I can't hurt her. But...._ He stared up at Miramei's body.

A split second before Miramei reached him, he jumped up and with his immense power, broke through the shield of the oracle again, and grabbed Miramei's body, holding her in a strangle hold.

Miramei's spirit suddenly stopped, gasping. "*cough cough* Akuen!"

"So, your power's from here, huh? What if I do this?" He grinned evilly and with his 'chi, destroyed a part of the oracle. With it, Miramei's spirit screamed in despair, her power getting weaker, the light that surrounded her body getting weaker.

Konzen watched helplessly. _What can I do? _Suddenly he heard footsteps.

"Konzen! What happened?" Goku burst through the doorway, and stopped in surprise at Konzen's blood splattered face and robe. Hakkai noticed Akuma immediately.

"Minna! Akuma has Miramei there!"

Gojou looked angrily. "Kusoo! I'll get him!" His sickle started to fly out of its handle but Hakkai stopped him. "No! He has Miramei; who knows what he will do."

Akuma laughed. "That's right. They don't call you sensible for nothing, Cho Hakkai."

Natsumi burst through. She stared at the red cloaked guy in shock. "You are... Akuma? Where's Kougaiji!?!" She screamed frantically charging towards him, Hakkai grabbing at her in vain.

Akuma's red 'chi shot out, hitting Natsumi who flew back and hit Hakkai.

"Don't come near me." He commanded. He collected an orb of red 'chi again, and destroyed another part of the oracle. 

The ground started to shake, explosions everywhere.

"No, Akuen! If you destroy that, the balance of this world! Will come to an end!" The spirit Miramei cried out.

"Soo ka? Release your hold from here and come willingly with me. Then, I won't do anything to your beloved oracle. But if you don't...." He cackled maliciously.

Miramei turned at the group, staring forlornly. "I have to do what he says... before he destroys the oracle completely. Please, protect the oracle, Tenpou, repair it please. The information can be found in your old library."

Hakkai stared in surprised before nodding slowly.

"Miramei! Miramei! What are you doing?!" Konzen yelled as he saw the spirit Miramei fading.

"Until you realize it... Konzen.... until you realize... only then can my full powers be restored. Try, Konzen...." She smiled before fading completely.

Akuma grinned and destroyed the last light-string that had been holding Miramei back. "Goodbye, everyone. I'll be bringing her back with me; come if you want to find me! HAHAHAHA" He laughed before disappearing with Miraimei's body in tow.

"MIRAMEI!!!!!!"

* * *

_babyg: See, Miramei's in again ^_^ Will have more of her next chapter; I think I pictured Konzen a little too wimpy, didn't I? Homura's gone, Ai's gone ! ;_; Couldn't help it...._


	17. Chapter 24: In Hell

**Warning: **Take note that this chap's ratings has been upped to an **R.** ^.^;; I guess....

**Chapter 24: In Hell**

A lone fire burned away in the middle of a stone room, emitting a strangely cold aura to the already chilling atmosphere. Weird logo graphics had been sketched into the walls, everything around looked ancient, as though it had existed since the time of Adam and Eve, and yet not. The fire seemed like a prick of light in the thick black room.

A few feet from the fire, a faint light pierced the darkness. A luminescent figure hung unconscious her feet just barely touching the ground. Her wrists were high above her head, aided by the cold black shackles around them, connecting to some thick chains securely fastened from the top. It couldn't be called a ceiling, because when you looked up, all you could see were swirly darkness.

Her head was throbbing, as if every kind of evil in the world was pressing down on her, wanting to possess her completely. She suddenly jerked awake, rivulets of sweat dripping down her forehead. As one bead rolled down near her lips, she stuck out her tongue and licked it. Yuck.

_I'm sweating. For the first time, the great Goddess of Destiny is actually experiencing humanly functions. But why? _She tried to probe her head for answers, but instead got an ear splitting headache in return. She nearly screamed with the pain, but bit on her tongue at the last minute; she didn't want to draw anyone's attention to her. If that was possible in an already empty room.

Too late. A huge creaking followed by a slam of a heavy door from somewhere around the room was heard. Footsteps followed, each making a hollow sound on the hollow stone floor (are stone floors hollow?), slowly, slowly as if mocking her.

She felt fear creep up her. _Damn it, now I'm having human emotions! When was the last time I experienced fear?_ Without knowing what she was doing, she shook her hands frantically, trying to free them although her inner heart knew it was a fruitless attempt. A tremendous clanging of the chains sounded.

"Stop that Miramei. You know it's useless." The suave smooth voice reached her as its footsteps moved closer.

"Get away! Get away from me!" Her voice rose up high pitched in fear. He gave her the creeps, although she already knew who he was. It was just like last time. That time....

*************************************FLASHBACK************************************

Several she-devils hurry past, with the tell-tale horns in their hair and carrying baskets of some black gunk (wouldn't want to know what's in it!)

"Did you hear? A beautiful goddess has just arrived from Heaven!"

"Wonder what she wants? Doesn't she know coming down here makes Enma-sama very bloodthirsty?"

"Apparently he can't touch her though; she's the Goddess of Destiny."

"So what if she is? It's not like she controls the world with that name."

"Maybe. She has control of the whole human cycle, though maybe not now. She's down here for some 'training' apparently."

With that, the she-devils looked at each other and cackled in their high pitched tones, their voices growing fainter as they moved further away.

From behind a black tree, a guy in probably! his teens, stepped out. His eyes widened as he struggled to digest what he had just heard.

"A goddess from Heaven? She must be beautiful. Maybe she can take me away from this black misery I live in and bring me up there. Then I won't need to suffer." The boy said to himself hopefully, clutching one end of his huge red cloak as he walked to avoid tripping over them.

Suddenly several guards appeared around him. One of them, obviously the higher ranked one, bowed before the boy.

"Akuen-sama, The Great Lord requires your presence in the Dark Hall. And we are to escort you."

Akuen sighed and followed them. _Judging by the amount of guards he sent to apparently 'escort' me, you would think I'm a wanted murderer._

The guards in front of him pushed open the huge doors which led to the Dark Hall. They bowed, making way for Akuen to enter. That he did, nearly tripping over his cloak and his anxiousness to see what his father wanted. He was rarely called to his father's presence.

A blur of bright light, which he had never seen 'cept for the cold blue fires hit him straight in the eye. He was temporarily blinded, and tripped over someone's foot in his path to go crashing into the people that lined up by the right side of him.

"Freak."

Ashi's voice reached the poor boy who had tripped over his foot, soaked with contempt and obvious pleasure as he watched his little brother make a fool of himself in front of their father.

"Akuen! What do you think you are doing?" Enma's voice tinged with rage shook everyone present. "Get on your knees straightaway and pay your respects to me and the our guest."

Akuen nearly burst out crying, but stopped himself just in time. It was always like that; Ashi would find a way of making him mess up any kind of gathering he was actually invited to. As if being shunned wasn't enough.

"Anata wa daijoubu desu ka? (_Are you okay?)_" 

The sweetest voice he had ever heard in his short life rang through him, accompanied by a very white hand hovering just in front of him. He looked up hesitantly and found himself falling in love immediately with the face. Beautiful intense gray eyes shaping her whole transparent almost childish face, her contrasting blue green hair framing it. 

He couldn't stop looking at her. He knew she was the one. The One. His other half. It had to be.

He later found out that she was here, on her journey or training to be the best Goddess of Destiny ever. And to be that, she had to endure several years in Hell as a god or goddess would never have to do, for the heavenly beings could not last long in the chilling atmosphere, where evil lurked at every corner.

He seldom talked to her in the weeks she was there. Instead, he satisfied himself by following her silently whenever he could, admiring her from behind. Though one day when he was following her as usual, she suddenly disappeared. Feeling surprised, he stepped out from behind the tree to see where she had gone. 

A hand tapped his shoulders. He nearly jumped with fright, but when he turned around and saw her, he got ready to run his life away. However she stopped him, smiling brightly.

"You'll be friends with me, won't you? Everyone's so unfriendly around here, but I've noticed you've been following me around for quite a while. Lets be friends ne?" She stuck out her hand.

That was the first time anyone had ever offered to be friends, much less even talking to him at all like an equal. Hesitantly, he reached out and shook her hand, reveling in the warmth she emitted.

Without further need for formal conversation, they gamboled around the throes of Hell, playing like small kids would, among the dark forests found there, among the evil creatures which turned good when Destiny was there, even among the dark faeries.

Finally they stopped, panting heavily. Akuen smiled contentedly as he saw the beautiful face in front of him. She was his friend. He had a friend.

".... You haven't told me your name yet." Akuen whispered, as though afraid she might suddenly disappear if he were to so much utter a word.

She looked up and smiled another one of her gentle smiles. "You can call me Miramei." At the mention of her name, her expression turned sad for a second. "Only special people can call me that, so be sure not to tell anyone else okay?"

Akuen nodded happily, and they both began playing again, rolling over the dark fields which had never seen the light of day till Destiny came.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them through a crystal ball. Long fingernails scratched the ball, as a pair of evil green eyes gleamed in the darkness.

Each time Akuen was behind her, following her, a certain warmth entered his heart, as though she was emitting it from a twenty mile radius. He felt more powerful, stronger, as if she had secretly been giving him power. He didn't take heart in his brother's teasings anymore, to his brother's annoyance.

Having finished his daily training and feeling 3 times stronger, he decided to find Miramei for a play session again. Passing by a small field of roses which only Miramei had passed through to make them grow, he decided to pick a special one and bestowed it with his power to give to Miramei. The black rose shone with a crystallized shine.

This time he would tell her his love. This time they'd be together for certain, he didn't care what it took; Miramei was his. He grinned happily as he ran through the hallways of the huge palace, to Miramei's room. As he passed by his brother's chambers, he noticed the door slightly ajar and light was shining through the small slit.

Knowing that his brother never had light in his chambers, Akuen decided to stop and take a look. Peeping through the small slit, his eyes widened in horror.

She had been conjuring up a special necklace for him. One that could protect him. Smiling, she held up her newly finished masterpiece. The last ingredient needed: a little of her power to make it whole.

She blushed as she thought of Akuen. _I've never felt like this before. Before I went on this journey, I read my own fate. It said I would fall in love with an immortal. But it didn't say anything else, whether it was heavenly or hellish immortals. Could it be that my destiny lies with Akuen?_

But before she could insert her powers into the necklace, the doors to her room opened. She looked up, surprised. No one ever dared to come to her. Who was that?

Several she-devils, her 'maids' appeared and bowed deeply.

"Miramei-sama, Ashi-sama would like to see you in his chambers."

_What does Ashi want? _Miramei thought, a little irritated at having been interrupted. She decided to keep the necklace in her robes, as she pushed open the door that led to Ashi's chambers. 

Small pinpoints of blue fire adorned his room, like little stars. A table was set out, a huge bottle of wine set on it with two goblets on either side of it. Something was not right. 

Miramei looked around for Ashi. She could not spot him anywhere. _I'm probably in the wrong room. Guess I'll go finish that necklace for Akuen then._ She turned just as the doors slammed shut in front of her. A little shocked, she tried in vain to open them.

"No use, Destiny. Why don't you come enjoy a little wine with me?" Ashi stood behind her, holding a filled goblet to her.

Knowing she had no choice, she reluctantly accepted it and sat in the chair he held for her. Swirling the contents around suspiciously, she asked, " What do you want to see me for?"

Ashi took a sip from his goblet and savored it before saying anything. " I'd just want to warn you to stay away from my little brother. He can... get a little carried away with his obsessions you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you know very well. He thinks he's _in love_. Hah, what does a small kid know about love?"

"He loves me?" Miramei asked, a red tint coloring her cheeks.

Ashi noticed it, and became annoyed. "No he doesn't. He's in his own dream world. After all, " he got up and moved to the behind of Miramei's chair and began massaging her neck, " After all, you're already betrothed to me. I wouldn't like it if my brother were to have a.... affair with my to-be bride you know."

Miramei's glass crashed to the floor as she pushed away Ashi, horrified at what he had just said. She ran a little further from him.

"That's not true! I so am not betrothed to anyone! No one at all!" She cried.

Ashi smiled. He snapped his fingers and shackles appeared on her wrists, pulling her hands above her head as they connected with the ceiling. He walked to her slowly, purposely, and cupped her chin, his long fingernails faintly brushing against it. He moved close to her ear and whispered.

"You are now, luv. The little brat's outside now too, he'll be bursting in any second. If you don't acknowledge what we just 'discussed' I don't know what I might do to the sickly thing."

Miramei squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She knew what Ashi was capable of, and could put Akuen through endless torture if he felt like it. She didn't want anyone to suffer, because of her.

As expected the doors burst open, Akuen standing at the entrance, his red eyes gleaming with fury.

"Get away from Miramei, you-you son of a bitch!" He spat.

Ashi merely grinned, running his fingers along Miramei's back, which was to Akuen.

"Don't disturb us Akuen. We're in the middle of something important here." Came Miramei's hollow, strained voice.

Akuen stopped. _Did he hear right? They were...._

"That's right, little brother. We're going to be married soon, so you should keep your distance from now on. I've shown enough empathy for you."

**********************************ENDFLASHBACK************************************

Akuma's hand cupped her chin as he leaned closer to her, his handsome evil features visible. 

"And you know what I did later. How could you deceive me? My feelings, were you just playing around with the poor pathetic little boy?" His fingernails pressed into her chin, drawing out a small rivulet of blood.

Miramei grimaced. _He's acting like Ashi now. No, Akuen, I never wanted it to be like that. Wait, did he go on a rampage, killing his brother and father because of this?_ Her eyes widened in realization.

"Wait Akuen. You don't know what happened...." Her breath caught in her throat as she focused on the steely red ruby eyes in front of her.

"Of course I know. You used a poor little boy for fun, and then I front of him, got ready to make love to Ashi. And if I know my brother, you should have been enjoying endless hours. With this tainted, spoiled body." His hand gripped her sleeve tightly, as he recalled back.

"No, Akuen, I never....."

"And you call yourself a goddess? How could you still become the goddess of Destiny when you've united with a demon before?"

"Will you just listen to me, you selfish Akuen?!"

_//Rrippp//_ Cloth which had once been the sleeves to her robe floated to the floor. She gulped as she saw his stone-faced expression. _He sure isn't kidding._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hurry up, Tenpou. What's taking you so long?!" Konzen paced up and down. They were taking too slow. Too slow. He needed to find Miramei fast. Who knows what that idiot could be doing to her right now.

"Oh, there. I've found the book." Hakkai announced. "Now the problem is how to decipher it....."

In his haste to rush over to Hakkai, he tripped over Goku and they both fell splat on nearby Gojou.

"Hey, watch it you stupid monk! 

"Aahm, you're so heavy kappa! Get off me!"

"I should be saying that, you baka zaru!"

Konzen hurriedly untangled himself, not before whipping out a paper fan and clobbering them with it. ^.^

"What do you mean how, Hakkai?" He demanded as he went on a whacking spree amidst the yells and shouts.

"*sweatdrop* Okay I think I've got it. You guys have got to help me, okay?" 

"Of course, just get this dirty monk of me!"

"Who's the one who's dirty, you ugly slime!"

"I've always wondered where you got that paper fan from."

"Harahetta _(I'm hungryyyy!)_!!!"

Hakkai sweatdropped, smiling guiltily as he held the huge book in his heads. His expression turned serious. _We'd better repair this fast, and get to Destiny. _

* * *

_babyg: Thank you to all the reviews! Hope you liked this one! More reviews as to how this chapter is, okay? ^_^_


	18. Chapter 25: Confrontation

**Chapter 25: Confrontation**

Miramei stared at the red-blood eyes in front of her, feeling slightly frightened. Akuma leaned closer to the small, white face, reveling in her nervousness as he ran his hand through the blue-green curls.

"Lets not forget what happened with you and Konzen too. It was destiny for both of you to be together, huh? What did you do next to the poor, unsuspecting guy? Oh, I'm sure he never thought that his beloved had been enjoying herself in Hell."

Miramei sputtered in anger. _How dare he talk about me like I'm some cheap whore! _"Let me get this straight, Akuen. Ashi and I never _did_ anything. I managed to get away because I was worried about you. But, I couldn't find you." Miramei's eyes narrowed. "Konzen and I didn't..."

She couldn't finish her sentence as a hand made contact with her cheek, the force of it sending her head nearly off her neck. She gasped in horror, feeling the stinging pain.

"How dare you say you were worried for me? You were enjoying every second of it! And when poor innocent me wanted to give you this too..." 

He stuck the rose which was still in its red glory right under her nose. Miramei looked up in surprise, at Akuma's twisted face.

"I'd finally got up the courage to tell you my love. And to give you that. But it doesn't matter anymore." He savagely tore the rose apart, the petals falling forlornly to the ground.

He grabbed her chin again. "You are mine now. I will _never_ ever let you get away again." He tore away her robe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hakkai held an orb of light atop the damaged oracle as he chanted the spell they had managed to decipher from the book. Gojou and Goku stared hopefully as Konzen stood to one side, with folded arms.

Hakkai took his hand away, feeling his energy ebbing away to the last. The orb was slowly growing dimmer.... when suddenly a flash of light behind him nearly made him jump. And just in time too as that flash of light joined with the orb and together created a larger light which absorbed all of them for a moment.

"What the hell!" Gojou yelled as he tried to see through the bright flashes.

"My, my. Fancy this going on while I wasn't here."

A familiar, almost masculine voice sounded. Konzen grimaced. _Its that woman again._

The light slowly cleared, and instead now the oracle shone, having been restored fully.

Kanzeon's face slowly took shape, along with her body as Goku and Gojou blinked rapidly.

"Thank you very much." Hakkai said, clapping a little.

"Saa, Iku zo." Konzen announced, leaning down at the oracle.

"Eh....iku e doko?" Goku asked curiously. 

"Hell, baka!"

Kanzeon laughed. "I'll send you there myself." A mist started to envelop Sanzo...er, Konzen-ikkou as they started to disappear.

"I have my trust in you, Konzen." She smiled as she walked to her lotus pond. "You'll have to bring her back safe and sound or I'll knock your head off."

Suddenly her pond began rippling and slowly but surely, the water started becoming choppy. She whipped around, staring in amazement. Jiroushin, who had come to give her a report, exclaimed in horror, " Bousatsu-sama! Your.... pond!"

Kanzeon gritted her teeth. "Shit."

A lone lotus slowly disappeared from sight under the water. The waters soon regained their calm composure.

Jiroushin stared. "Bousatsu-sama, what does this mean? Your pond has never done such a thing before!"

"What does it mean?" She stared down. "They reached her too late." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gojou felt himself floating through air before being unceremoniously dumped to the hard ground. 

"Ite..." He groaned, lying flat on the ground, not bothering to move.

Suddenly he heard a yell from above and before he could move, Goku fell on top of him. Gojou went @_@ and "I'm squashed...."

"Waa, Gojou, you're so good to cushion my fall!" Goku grinned happily.

"Get off me, baka saru whatever did you eat!!" Gojou cried out when he suddenly went "mmpft!" as Hakkai fell on top of Goku.

"Itai yo, Hakkai!" Goku complained.

"Sumimasen ne..." Hakkai apologized, lying flat on top of Goku. "I think we should move..."

Before he could do that, Konzen fell on top of the three of them. By that time, Gojou temporarily passed out. 

Konzen stepped off the human mattress. "Well, I can give you credit this once for doing what you should do for the first time."

Goku bent down to look at Gojou. "Ne, Konzen, I think Gojou fainted."

Gojou immediately jumped up and grabbed Goku by the collar. "What was that all about? What was that all about! Do you know I hate to support the three of you heaviest beings in the universe?" He shook Goku hard and buns, pieces of meat plus other stuff flew out of Goku's pockets. 

He turned next to Hakkai. Hakkai pointed to Hakuryuu, grinning apologetically. "Hakuryuu was with me when we landed on Goku and you. Although Hakuryuu is small.... "

Gojou waved the rest of his explanation away when he reached next for Konzen. A bright shiny black Smith and Wesson pointed straight at his temple.

"Don't come near me." Konzen said before turning and walking away, along the hallway. The rest followed, with Gojou's grumblings and Goku's teasings causing echoes all the way.

Konzen suddenly stopped in front of huge black doors. The hallway ended here, or more precisely, led to here. His hands reached out to push open the door, but hesitated a moment.

"We'll be able to save her." Hakkai's calm voice washed over the other three. Konzen sniffed and pushed the doors open as hard as he could.

Thick, black darkness immediately surrounded them. Pulled them in even. The air had suddenly became suffocating. The four of them dropped to the floor, gasping.

"I... can't breathe!" Hakkai gasped.

"What the hell is this muck?" Gojou demanded, holding his throat.

Through the darkness, Konzen made out a faint figure. No, two. He tried walk, but dropped to his knees.

Just then the darkness cleared, and he spotted a fire in the middle of the room pricking through. A figure hung almost lifelessly beside it. Konzen stared, frozen.

Gojou, discovering that he could breathe once more, looked to where Konzen was looking. He gasped as he leaped up immediately and ran towards the figure. "Destiny!" He shook the white face that was hanging by the side, gently. "Hoi.....hoi!"

An orb of energy courtesy of Hakkai burst through and severed the chains. Miramei fell into Gojou's open arms. "Wake up, wake up, Destiny! What are you doing. Don't scare us!" He shook her harder this time.

Hakkai appeared behind him. "I think we should take her back first, Gojou. She looks as though she's just passed out."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They laid Miramei on the bed. Konzen still stood by one side, staring at Miramei but not getting any closer to her. Gojou, sitting by the bed, snapped irritatedly at him.

"Can't you get your selfish butt here for once for her?"

Hakkai stared down at the white face. _I do hope nothing's happened to her. There's the same aura we felt around that room hanging around her._

The door opened and Kanzeon walked in. She had on a serious expression for once. 

Goku looked at her hopefully. "Have you finally got the cure, Kanzeon?? Lets wake her up now. She's scaring me by lying so still."

Kanzeon noticed Konzen who standing stonily to one side before walking to the bed. She held some stuff under Miramei's nose. "I don't know what these can do but its worth a try."

Miramei suddenly sputtered and coughed. Gojou immediately turned to her. "You're alright! Finally!"

Miramei stared at him with sleepy gray eyes. "What....? Gojou?"

"Hey."

She turned her head to face that familiar voice. "What did you think you were doing there?"

She turned away from the blond head that was in front of her and covered her head with the pillow. _I can't face him. I can't face him now._

Konzen nearly dropped his blank expression in surprise. _What's wrong with her?_

Suddenly Hakkai whipped around. "Akuma!"

A figure appeared in front of them from a mist. Akuma's sly, grinning smile met them all.

"Wasn't I good to let you all take her? You may think you have saved her...." He burst out laughing wickedly.

Miramei pulled the pillow around her head tightly as she fought to block off the sound. _I never want to hear him. No. Never._

Kanzeon noticed Miramei's reaction. She stood up and demanded, "What have you come to see us for?"

Akuma started when he saw her. "Ah, Kanzeon Bousatsu-sama.... what a pleasure.... to finally meet one of the five gods who rule. Not that you'll be ruling much longer anyway."

"I hate people who talk brokenly."

Akuma looked at Konzen, his smile growing wider. "Of course. Just let it be known that Destruction Day will come soon, Konzen-_sama._ She was such fun to be with."

Konzen froze, hearing his words. Akuma noticed it and laughed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You never did have her after all. I was the first one then. She's beautiful both ways, Konzen...."

He cackled a last laugh before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kanzeon's eyes widened at his statements. She shook Miramei hard and tried to pry the pillow off.

"Did what he say true? Miramei, answer me!"

Miramei tried to hug the pillow harder. She didn't want to see anyone, didn't want anyone to see her. _Just leave me alone._

Konzen pulled off the pillow savagely. "What was he talking about, Miramei?"

She stared back at him, frightened, looking like a small helpless child that made him turn away. There was something in her expression that scared him. 

She jumped out of the bed to grab a knife and faced them, tears in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him..."

She rose the knife to her throat.

* * *

_babyg: ^________^_


	19. Chapter 26: Jibun Jishin no Ikiteru

Slightly revised at the bottom part where Konzen says, "I don't care" ^_^;;; You want elaboration, you get it! ^__^v See, requests are answered!

** Chapter 26:** **Jibun Jishin no Ikiteru**

Miramei rose the knife to her throat, smiling briefly as tears flowed freely.

Gojou looked in horror. "Miramei, d-don't joke around! This isn't funny! Now, just put that knife down...." He inched closer towards her, his hand outstretched.

"Stay away from me!" Miramei cried. 

Gojou froze, then turned around and grabbed Konzen's shirt.

"Hoi! You-You do something! Don't you see she's serious? Do you want to lose her?!"

Konzen looked away. "If she chooses to die, I can't stop her."

"What are you talking at a time like this, you half baked monk??!"

Miramei jolted a little at Konzen's words, then smiled.

"I knew you'd say that, Konzen. Do you want to know what _he_ was talking about?"

Konzen sniffed.

Miramei turned to look down at the bed, grasping the knife handle tightly, as if remembering something painful. No one noticed Hakkai, who was far away at one side of the room, looking stunned as if remembering his own past.

"While I was in that room, Akuma came... and I found out some of his shattered past. When I first arrived in Hell to 'train', I met him, the son of Enma. There, he was considered as a weakling and often shunned and overshadowed by his more charismatic brother, Ashi. He must have been admiring me from afar, for I found out in the days after that, that he was following me everywhere I went, like a little puppy."

Gojou lifted an eyebrow. 

"So, I stopped one day and confronted him. We were happy in the days after that, for somehow with him, I felt that Hell wasn't as bleak as I thought. Though, I always thought of him as a little brother. His brother, Ashi, summoned me to his room one day and told me the truth. That Akuma was indeed in love with me. Ashi wanted me himself. Somehow, Akuma burst in when we weren't in a... nice position."

"What's that not-nice position, I wonder?" Gojou whispered to Goku.

"I don't know, maybe they were eating too much?" Goku whispered back.

Gojou: -_-+++++

" He thought that me and Ashi had done.. that already, and he went into hiding. I didn't see him in my last days in Hell, and I had no idea why he attacked his family. But he told me: that he was jealous of them, and something awakened inside him after he caught me and Ashi. He... all these years, he's been building up his power for one reason: Revenge. Revenge to the one that made him hurt the most. Me."

Miramei squeezed her eyes tightly. It was just too hard to bear. She, _Destiny, _was the reason for awakening the evil power. She choked a little.

"I... in that room, he.... he......"

Miramei broke down, sobbing. _I can't tell them. It's too painful._

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Kanzeon's face smiling gently.

"_Shikkari shite._ You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"But it's important." Miramei whispered. "I... am bearing... his child."

Kanzeon stumbled back, horrified. Konzen felt as if the words sliced through him. Gojou rushed again towards her.

"What are you saying? Of course that's not true! He probably told you that after you were knocked out for don't know how many hours! That's it---" 

"Stay away!" Miramei held out the knife again. "I was... awake the whole time."

Gojou gasped, not making any movement this time. Instead he turned to see how Konzen was taking it.

The monk wasn't showing any expression, not that he could see any, with all the blonde hair covering his face, and the black shadow over his expression.

Miramei saw Konzen's reaction as well. With a smile, she lifted the knife to her throat and closed her eyes. "Goodbye, I loved you all."

The knife made a quick slashing motion. Blood spattered.

_Am I dead? Are gods alive even when they are dead?_

Miramei slowly opened her eyes. There was blood on her alright, but she... she could still see herself. Her head wasn't severed off. What happened?

She looked where the knife was lodged in, expecting to see it at her throat. Instead she saw it thrown deep into the white arm of someone. Someone?

She gasped, letting go of the knife. It stayed where it was, like a cruel tombstone. Miramei glanced up.

Pained green eyes stared back at her as his other able hand reached over and pulled out the knife. 

The knife clattered to the ground as Hakkai lifted his hands and grasped her shoulders.

"I can't let you die. I can't let another person die." He stared into her eyes seriously.

Miramei stood frozen.

Hakkai smiled. "_Jibun jishin no tame ni ikiteru, desho? Dakara, shinu dame onegai. Watashi-tachi wa, mada mada anata no tasukeru nda yo. (We live for ourselves, isn't that so? Then, please don't die. We still really need your help, you know.)_

He winced in pain as blood gushed out from his stabbed arm.

"It's not anyone's right to choose to end their own fates. We survive because we have to. Right? There are so many forks in the road you are on. Please don't choose that one--"

Hakkai dropped to the ground as Miramei still froze. Cursing, Gojou ran and caught Hakkai in time just before he reached the ground. 

"You are such a gambler, Hakkai! Damn all your advice, you aren't taking it yourself! Why did you do that?"

"She reminded me so much of Kana." With that, Hakkai fainted in Gojou's arms.

_Kana, he said. I remember. That girl, who killed herself because she was impregnated by the 100-Eye devil._

She dropped to her knees. Miramei lifted her blood-stained hands and looked at them. _She chose that way, and made a hole in someone's heart and past forever. How many holes will I create if I die?_

A hand dropped down heavily on her head. She looked up in a mixture of surprise and guilt

"Don't pride yourself so much and take the blame for everything. Evil was already infesting itself in Akuma, you didn't do anything to him. And-" Konzen looked down at her.

"You shouldn't be thinking of ways to die. We'll find a way of dealing with what is inside you later. Don't let Hakkai's efforts be done in vain."

Konzen lifted his hand and slinked away, amazed at what he had just said. 

Miramei grabbed his robe and held on. She stood up and stared into his eyes.

"You don't mind what he did to me? You don't mind even if my body's already tainted, already--"

Konzen covered her mouth with his hand.

"I don't care. All that doesn't matter anymore. Because......" _You're all that matters to me now. Why can't I say that out?_

* * *

_babyg: Kakkoi na, Konzen !*heart**heart* I couldn't bring myself to make Konzen more OOC than he already is -_-;;; so, no kissing.... *sigh* I'm getting bored of Konzen, Konzen. Should I call him Sanzo next chap? ^__^ (fickle) Did you expect **Hakkai** to save her instead of Gojou or Konzen? I didn't seriously... he just leaped out... -_-;;;;_


End file.
